Descobrindo o Amor
by Miki H
Summary: Sakura é uma moça meiga, linda e carismática que carrega um passado que não gosta de se lembrar, uma amargura domina o seu coração. Até que o destino a leva a conhecer uma pessoa especial... Sem magia SxS - ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO POSTADO!
1. Default Chapter

_ Sakura é uma moça meiga, linda e carismática mas extremamente triste, uma amargura domina o seu coração. Até que o destino a leva a conhecer uma pessoa especial...  
Mais uma fanfict da Sakura e do Shaoran, é a primeira vez que escrevo, não garanto que vá ficar bom, mas vou me esforçar bastante, ok!   
  
**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertence ao Clamp, e não está sendo usado pela minha parte para obter renda ou qualquer outro fim lucrativo. **_

**Capítulo I**  
  
Ela estava com a mesma feição doce de sempre, olhando para o espelho, penteando os cabelos e fazendo uma maquiagem para ir ao trabalho. Estava usando o estilo de roupa de sempre: uma saia e uma blusa de alcinhas, e levaria um casaquinho, caso o ar condicionado estivesse muito forte. Antes de ir ao trabalho, precisa ir à casa de seu pai, levar o seu pequeno filho, Seiji de apenas 4 anos. Sakura se olha mais uma vez, respira fundo para encarar mais um dia, sentindo que algo estaria por vir, pega o pequeno filho no colo que ainda está sonolento, o coloca no carro e vai à casa do pai.  
- Papai, obrigada por tomar conta do Seiji para mim todos os dias... – diz Sakura.  
- Meu amor, não precisa agradecer... – diz Fujitaka – Sabe como amo o meu netinho, não saberia viver sem ele, e creio que assim vai trabalhar menos preocupada.  
Ela o abraça, enquanto Fujitaka tem os meninos nos braços, querendo dormir mais um poquinho, mas vendo que a mãe irá partir, desce ao chão e se agarra a perna dela.  
- Mamãe... me leva junto? – pede Seiji com os olhinhos brilhando.  
- Não posso, meu anjinho...  
- Olha só o que vamos fazer hoje Seiji! – fala Fujitaka mostrando alguns carrinhos ao menino.  
- Oba! Brincar de carrinho!! Então vamos vovô! – disse Seiji contente, mas olha para a mãe e se despede acenando a mãozinha e com os olhos tristinhos.  
- Até mais tarde... – diz Sakura observando os dois entrarem na casa.  
- Obrigada por ter uma família linda – diz ela olhando para o céu, como que agradecendo à Deus por ter um pai e um filho maravilhoso.

Chegando ao trabalho pontualmente, Sakura vai à sala de sua equipe, senta-se em sua cadeira e liga o micro. Começa a checar os trabalhos para ver se tem erros, ela é supervisora de uma equipe de editoração de uma editora de livros. Ela sabe fazer tudo, por isso, todos da equipe têm muita confiança em seu trabalho e em sua liderança, além de ter seu charme que faz com que seja adorada por todos.  
Sua equipe não é grande, é pequena, apenas 5 pessoas, e todos muito competentes, o que causava um tanto quanto indignação por parte de outras equipes que eram maiores e gastavam mais recursos da empresa, porem tinham um rendimento inferior ao da equipe da Sakura. Os trabalhos mais importantes e mais urgentes eram passados para Sakura e sua equipe, e mesmo em situações de stress total, Sakura absorvia a situação, mantia sempre a calma e a equipe mantinha o seu rendimento nas expectativas dos diretores da empresa.  
Ótima profissional, mãe amorosa, boa filha e muito carismática, Sakura parecia perfeita.  
- Bom dia Sakura! –diz Tomoyo, uma escritora de livros infantis, muito famosa no país, ao chegar à empresa.  
- Bom dia Tomoyo! – diz Sakura.  
- Não quer tomar um café, Sakura? – pergunta Tomoyo sorrindo  
- Vamos sim! – diz Sakura sorrindo levantando-se da cadeira.  
Sakura e Tomoyo são amigas desde a infância. Sakura era uma moça de 25 anos, cabelos lisos e castanhos até um pouco abaixo do ombro, lindos olhos verdes, sempre chamava a atenção devido a sua beleza que era muito harmonioza, seu corpo e seu rosto eram lindos. Tomoyo tem a mesma idade que Sakura, seus cabelos são compridos e ondulados, seus olhos são violeta e meigos, cheios de ternura quando pensava em Sakura, era uma garota tão delicada quanto Sakura.  
- Como está o Seiji? – pergunta Tomoyo.  
- Está uma gracinha como sempre – responde Sakura – E fico cada dia com mais medo de tudo por causa disso...  
- Sakura... – diz Tomoyo triste – Ele tem você, e isso é o mais importante para ele.  
Sakura concorda com a cabeça e se anima, mas, ela se relembra...

****** FLASHBACK ******  
- Não quer casar comigo, Sakura?  
- Eu... preciso pensar...  
- Você precisa ser minha! Precisa se casar comigo, não vou conseguir viver sem você! Entende isso?  
- Entendo... gostaria que entendesse que quero apenas pensar, porque estou resolvendo o que vai ser de nós para o resto de nossas vidas...  
Ele a agarra e a encosta na parede, prende-a usando o corpo e a segura os seus pulsos, enquanto a sua boca a beija ferozmente.  
- Vai ser minha aqui mesmo, Sakura...  
- Por favor, não...  
Alguns dias depois, Sakura começa a sentir enjôos. Foi ao médico e foi constatado que estava grávida. Para não deixar seu pai e irmão preocupados e mais desonrados, casou-se com Hojou.  
O casamento estava péssimo, ela não o deixava tocar em seu corpo, ele não se preocupava com o filho que nasceu, que chorava todas as noites e apenas Sakura o pegava no colo e o acalentava com muito carinho, mesmo não sendo fruto de um amor, Sakura amava aquele bebê com todas as suas forças e de todo o coração, e quando via aquela indiferença que o pai tratava o próprio filho, seus dentes trincavam. Ela não era mais a mesma também, não se cuidava, nem ao menos penteava o cabelo, vivia apenas porque seu filho precisava dela, até que um dia, Hojou foi embora de casa, abandonando-a com o bebê, essa foi a primeira vez que o bebê dormiu sem chorar.  
Um ano depois, Sakura voltava a pentear o cabelo, e tentava emagrecer. As portas de seu coração não permitiam a entrada de mais ninguém.

*****************

- Sakura! Tem reunião daqui a pouco! – diz Rika, secretária do diretor da empresa.  
- Ok! – diz Sakura com um sorriso amável – Vamos almoçar juntas, Tomoyo?  
- Claro Sakura! Assim meu almoço será mais gostoso.

Sakura vai até a sala de reuniões perto da sala do diretor, os outros supervisores estavam lá também, cumprimentavam amavelmente aquela garota, todos a adoravam.

O diretor Eriol apareceu e começou a reunião, as metas atingidas, novos planos, idéias novas, recursos e lucro foram discutidos. Satisfeito com os resultados de todos, terminou a reunião.  
- Sakura! Ainda preciso falar com você! – disse Eriol  
- Agora? – perguntou Sakura quase na porta, virando a cabeça para olhar Eriol.  
- Sim, é rapidinho!  
Sakura volta até onde está Eriol, com um sorriso e diz – Sim?  
- Uma ou duas pessoas da sede da empresa virão para cá passar um tempinho com a sua equipe. Querem aprender com você.  
- Mas já fui para Tóquio outras vezes para ensinar o que sei... – diz Sakura triste, pensando que seus esforços foram em vão em passar o seu conhecimento.  
- Eu sei que se esforçou e ensinou tudo o que sabe. – disse virando-se de costas para observar a janela – mas, dessa vez vai ser um pouco diferente... talvez a pessoa que vá te acompanhar seja o dono da empresa.  
Sakura ficou sem ar. Iria encarar o patrão, não sabia quem era a pessoa.  
- Mas, como falei, é talvez. – disse Eriol sorrindo, virando-se e olhando para uma Sakura que estava ficando roxa.  
- Okay – disse Sakura em um fiozinho de voz. – E quando essas pessoas...  
- Hoje de tarde, talvez – disse Eriol se divertindo com as caras estranhas que Sakura fazia.  
- O-Okay! – disse Sakura com olhos arregalados, fazendo Eriol rir mais ainda.  
Sakura saiu atrapalhada da sala, estava tão nervosa que o movimentos dos seu braços e pernas estavam descompassados.  
- O que houve chefinha? – perguntou Naoko, responsável pelo layout dos livros na equipe da Sakura.  
- Parece que viu um fantasma! – disse Hideki, responsável pela revisão de textos.  
- Aconteceu algo... – disse Sakura desabando na cadeira – algumas pessoas, dentre elas talvez o dono da empresa, venham nos visitar hoje de tarde e...  
- E? – perguntou Aya, desenhista.  
- Vai passar um tempinho conosco para aprender como fazemos nosso trabalho... – disse Sakura sorrindo.  
Todos as 5 pessoas da sala se olharam.  
- Vamos mostrar como se faz pela chefinha!!! – gritou Yukie a publicitária, responsável pelas capas e propagandas dos livros.  
Sakura sorriu e agradeceu pelo empenho da equipe.  
Contou a todos sobre a reunião e o que foi falado. Todos ouviram e depois sairam para almoçar.  
- Aconteceu algo, Sakura? – pergunta Tomoyo.  
- É que vou ter visitas de tarde, e estou um pouco nervosa...  
- Você é adorável Sakura! Vão gostar de você!  
- Sabe... tive um pressentimento hoje de manhã... que hoje poderia acontecer algo... tenho um pouco de medo desses pressentimentos, Tomoyo...  
- Se acontecer algo, estarei aqui por você – diz Tomoyo sorrindo.  
- Obrigada!

Sakura retorna do almoço, vai ao banheiro escovar os dentes e passar um batom e volta à sala.

Está revendo último trabalho, estava apontando onde poderia ser melhorado para Aya, e pedindo para Naoko mudar o layout mudado para a sugestão que Yukie havia dado, pedia para Hideki ajudar Naoko para mudar o layout era muito trabalho para ela apenas. Enquanto ela estava mudando as fontes, conforme a sugestão da Yukie. Estavam ocupados com aquelas mudanças de última hora, mas que havia agradado mais, e todos trabalhavam por uma ótima qualidade final.

Não perceberam que enquanto conversavam, trabalhavam e palpitavam em seus trabalhos, eram observados por um homem, aparentando uns 28 anos, que estava encostrado à porta com uma mão em um dos bolsos. Seus cabelos castanhos e rebeldes eram charmosos, vestia uma calça social verde musgo e uma camisa de linho branca com gola em "v", mostrando um pouco de seu tórax que era bem definido.

Reparando que estavam ocupados, saiu da porta, neste momento, Sakura sentiu que estava sendo observada e fitou a porta. Não havia ninguém lá, foi até ela para se certificar que não havia niguém lá, e sentiu um perfume masculino, ficou embriagada pelo maravilhoso cheiro e curiosa para saber que tipo de homem era aquele.

- Oi Eriol.  
- Oi! Entre! – disse Eriol levantando-se de sua cadeira, ao homem que entrava em sua sala – Já foi ver a Sakura?  
- Fui, mas estavam ocupados, não quis atrapalhar e passei reto. – diz o homem, apertando a mão de Eriol.  
- E como foi de viagem? – pergunta Eriol sorrindo.  
- Foi ótima, vim sozinho dirigindo, não havia ninguém para me encher o saco.  
- Há! Há! Há! – riu Eriol – Precisa se socializar mais, Shaoran.  
- ...  
- Vamos lá, a equipe dela é sempre daquele jeito, ocupada. Vamos que te apresento...  
- Espera... – disse Shaoran – não quero que diga quem sou. Diga que sou como ela, um líder de equipe, mas novato.  
- Por que isso?  
- É uma impressão minha. Se eu me apresentar formalmente, provavelmente a equipe poderá ficar nervosa, e não poderá trabalhar direito.  
- Entendo...  
- Obrigado, amigo.  
- Ora, de nada! – diz Eriol empurrando Shaoran para fora da sala – não vou contar para ninguém daqui quem é você, mas vai ficar me devendo uma porque não gosto de mentir.  
- Há! Há! Há! –ri Shaoran – você adora inventar estórias para os outros!!!

Ouvindo uma voz diferente, as pessoas foram olhar no corredor, curiosas quem era o dono da voz. As mulheres ficaram encantadas, enquanto que os homens indiferentes a aquele homem que andava ao lado de Eriol sorrindo e cumprimentando a todos com um sinal cordial com a cabeça.

As mulheres sussuravam e davam uns gritinhos enquando os acompanhavam com o olhar, pararem em frente à sala da equipe da Sakura.

Estavam trabalhando enquando ouviam Naoko contar sobre o seu andamento no jogo Final Fantasy X, e Hideki falando que o The Bouncer era igualmente bom (Nota da autora: esses jogos são da Square, caso queiram saber mais sobre eles, veja o site ), e nem perceberam que havia visitas à porta. Sakura com instintos aguçadíssimos, olhou a porta novamente, viu Eriol e um homem lindíssimo parado na porta rindo deles. Ela cutuca Yukie, que ficou imóvel e cutuca Naoko que arregala os olhos, e cutuca Aya que abre a boca até quase babar, e cutuca Hideki que olha e cumprimenta:  
- Oi Eriol! Como está?  
Eriol se aproxima de Sakura que ainda não consegue falar direito.  
- Sakura, esse é o Shaoran Li, ele é um líder de equipe como você em Hong Kong, e quer levar o seu conhecimento para o continente. – diz Eriol fechando a boca da Aya que continua sentada, mas estava babando.  
- Muito prazer, senhoria Sakura – diz o charmoso Shaoran.  
- O prazer é meu. – balbucia Sakura.  
- Espero não ser um estorvo para vocês, quero aprender muito com você. – diz Shaoran sorrindo.  
Sakura pede que seja colocada mais uma mesa e cadeira provisoriamente perto dela para que Shaoran possa acompanhar o seu trabalho. Este coloca o seu laptop sobre a mesa, e pergunta se Sakura não quer tomar um café. Ela diz que não pode tomar café agora, está atarefada, e volta a alterar as fontes dos documentos, enquanto que os outros integrantes da equipe ficam quietinhos escutando a conversa dos dois.

- Aqui preferimos usar estilos de fonte ao invés de fontes simplesmente porque se precisar mudar depois, é só alterar aqui que tudo está acertado, e do outro jeito dá mais trabalho, então... – Sakura continuava a ensinar o rapaz que prestava atenção, mas, estava se sentindo atraído por aquela moça linda que estava à sua frente.  
Quando terminou, ela minimiza a janela dos editores de texto, e aparece uma foto do Seiji no micro, Shaoran vê aquele menino e pergunta:  
- Quem é? Seu sobrinho?  
- Não, é meu filho! Não é lindo? – sorri Sakura.  
- Você é mãe?? Parece ser tão nova para isso...  
- É o que todos dizem... – ela dá um sorriso amarelo.  
Sakura se levanta, e pergunta se todos conseguiram acabar, faltando alguns detalhes ainda quanto a layout, mas, o expediente estava terminado, Sakura se despede de todos e vai terminar de fazer o layout para Naoko. Shaoran observa apenas.  
- Por que não pediu que ela terminasse o trabalho? – pergunta Shaoran.  
- Porque esse atraso é culpa minha. Eles fizeram o trabalho certo, e por equivoco, pedi para ser alterado tudo quando tudo estava pronto. Nada mais certo do que eu terminar. Como não recebo hora extra, não há problema para a empresa.

Sakura olha atenta ao micro fazendo o seu trabalho, enquanto Shaoran a observa pensativo.

-"Notei que ela fez uma cara estranha quando perguntei sobre a foto do filho... Será que aconteceu algo com ela? Será que é casada? Preciso conhecer essa garota melhor, meu coração bate forte quando olho para esse rosto, mas, dói quando me lembro do sorriso meio triste que ela deu..."

Shaoran observa Sakura trabalhar. Ela nem liga para ele.  
- Tem uma maneira mais fácil de fazer isso. – diz ele se aproximando sua cadeira mais perto da dela.  
Pegando no mouse com a mão esquerda, não conseguiu demostrar o que queria, ela ia lhe oferecer a cadeira, mas ele recusou dizendo que assim ela não veria o que ele faria, então, colocou sua cadeira por trás da dela, segurou o mouse com a mão direita e falava ao ouvido de Sakura, com uma voz sussurada e meio rouca. Sakura apenas olhava o monitor, prestando atenção, apenas incomodada com a distância, que era pequena entra os dois.  
- Ah! Obrigada por ter me ensinado isso! – diz Sakura virando-se para Shaoran, mas havia esquecido que ele estava tão próximo.  
- De nada... – diz Shaoran fitando aqueles olhos verdes, e se perdendo neles.  
Sakura percebeu a distância, sentiu o seu perfume e levantou-se imediatamente.  
- Até amanhã, Shaoran. – diz ela como um robo.  
- Até... – diz ele se recompondo, e tão sem graça quanto Sakura.

****************************************************************************************************************** 

Hi! Como o webfanfics está em processo de atualização, e não está sendo possível fazer as atualizações lá, vou atualizar aqui também. Espero que apreciem a estória, e que tenham paciência comigo, ok!  
  
[]'s   
Miki 


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**  
Shaoran, meio atordoado com as várias sensações que teve perto de Sakura, vai até a sala de Eriol, queria saber mais sobre ela.  
- Ela tem o coração fechado Li. – diz Eriol com a feição meio triste – A considero muito, ela transmite uma paz e alegria muito grande, mas, seu coração se fechou, e as pessoas que estão fora dele, não são capazes de entrar.  
- Mas, por que isso?  
- Inúmeras razões, mas resumindo, digamos que seja por ter sofrido muito. Ela começou como estagiária aqui, há uns 7 anos atrás, você consegue imaginar aquela moça sem ter vontade de pentear o cabelo?  
- Não imagina e não entendo também...  
- Ora, é simples, ela estava triste, os seus olhos eram cinzas, não tinha vida dentro daquela moça.  
- E hoje?  
- Ela está bem melhor hoje, mas, não é a mesma pessoa que começou aqui há alguns anos. – diz Eriol ajeitando os óculos.  
- Ela é casada? – pergunta Shaoran.  
- É separada, digamos que seja divorciada, mas nunca foi buscar os papéis do divórcio, já que não pensa em casar novamente.  
- E tem um filho desse casamento – resmunga Shaoran segurando o queixo.  
- Sim, é o Seiji. Ele é uma gracinha de menino. – diz Eriol sorrindo. – Não sei muito sobre os motivos da Sakura ter fechado o coração, mas, Tomoyo Daidouji sabe, já que é sua melhor amiga.  
- Obrigado pelas informações Eriol.  
- Mas, Shaoran... – Eriol chama por Shaoran, enquanto saia da sala – estamos em uma empresa, não pode fazer nada aqui, entendeu?  
- É claro que sei. Aqui serei um profissional como em todos os outros lugares... – diz Shaoran dando uma piscadinha e logo saiu da sala. 

Em outro lugar, Sakura vai à casa de Fujitaka, todos jantam e vão para o apartamento.  
Sakura dá um banho bem gostoso em Seiji, brinca um pouco e depois vai dormir. Sakura toma o seu banho bem demorado, deitada em sua cama, olhando para o teto começa a se lembrar da visita inesperada daquele moço em sua sala. Fechou os olhos e o seu perfume invadiu seu olfato, chacoalhou a cabeça para esquecer aquilo, e tentou dormir.

Shaoran maquinava enquanto jantava algum plano de como conhecer melhor aquela linda moça, com quem teve o prazer de ficar a tarde praticamente inteira.

Sakura acorda, e a mesma rotina de sempre acontecia: tomou um banho, trocou de roupa, se arrumou diante o espelho, acordou o Seiji, o trocou e escovou seus dentes, tomaram café-da-manhã e sairam em direção à casa de Fujitaka.

Minutos depois, Sakura chegava ao escritório, Tomoyo a convidava para tomarem um café juntas, como sempre, chegando na cafeteria, encontram um jovem sentado lendo um jornal. Tomoyo cotuca Sakura.  
- Bom dia Sakura! – diz Shaoran baixando o jornal – As moças não gostariam de me fazer compania?  
As duas se sentam na mesa com Shaoran. Tomoyo sorri e se apresenta:  
- Sou Tomoyo Daidouji, muito prazer! – diz a moça sorrindo tentando descobrir alguma coisa do rapaz.  
- O prazer é meu em conhecer uma grande escritora, Srta. Daidouji. Sou Shaoran. – diz se levantando e fitando com muito carinho Sakura, e dando uma piscadinha disse – Vou pegar um café para vocês.  
Shaoran pede para uma pessoa da cafeteria fazer cappucino para as moças, o que era fora do normal, já que havia apenas café expresso lá.  
- Sakura! Ele é encantador como você! – disse Tomoyo baixinho.  
Sakura imediatamente fica vermelha, e olha para baixo para esconder um pouco do rosto. Tomoyo continua:  
- Ele te olhou com tanto carinho... Que emoção!! – diz Tomoyo pegando uma filmadora pequena da bolsa enquanto seus olhos brilhavam, parecia que havia estrelinhas dentro – Vou voltar ao meu antigo hobby!!!  
Sakura sem entender ao certo o que Tomoyo pretendia fazer, apenas notou que seria encrenca para ela.  
- Tomoyo... você sabe... – queria protestar Sakura.  
- Minha amiga, chegou o portador da chave... – diz Tomoyo sorrindo e olhando para Shaoran que se aproximava.  
- Prontinho! – diz Shaoran colocando as xícaras para as moças, e claro, sorrindo para Sakura. – Pedi para a copeira fazer cappucino.  
Ambas se assustaram. Shaoran tenta se justificar:  
- Acho que ela me achou uma pessoa agradável e disse que faria capuccinos para mim, enquanto estivesse aqui. – disse ele sorrindo.  
Tomoyo olhou para Sakura sorrindo, parecia que uma pontinha de ciúmes havia aparecido bem de levinho em seu semblante.  
Depois te terem tomado o cappucino, foram voando para as suas salas. Tomoyo disse no meio do caminho:  
- Sakura, hoje não vai dar para almoçarmos juntas, tenho que almoçar com o Eriol. – disse Tomoyo sorrindo como sempre.  
- Tá certo... – disse Sakura um pouco desapontada.  
- Mas, você terá a compania do nosso novo colega, Shaoran! – disse a moça sorrindo e dando um tapinha nas costas.  
Ele olha para Tomoyo, e ela dá uma piscadinha e murmura: "Essa é a sua chance de conhecer melhor a encantadora Sakura..."  
Shaoran meio sem graça, continua andando e agradece Tomoyo.  
A manhã transcorre normalmente, Sakura vê as meninas paquerarem Shaoran, novamente sentiu aquele ciúme espetar uns fios de cabelo. Shaoran toca os fios que arrepiaram, sentindo um calor enorme.  
- Seu cabelo espetou... – disse Shaoran quase sussurando.  
Sakura deu um pulo da cadeira, fazendo com que todos percebessem que estava nervosa, e claro, acharam isso muito engraçado e riram dela, ela mesma riu junto.  
Chegada a hora do almoço, pediu para Yukie ir almoçar junto.  
- Nã-nã-nã!! – respondeu Yukie com uma carinha bem sem-vergonha.  
- Por favor! Eu pago o seu almoço!!! – implorou Sakura.  
- Sakura... você é bem grandinha... vai perder a oportunidade de almoçar junto desse moço lindo!! Não tem problemas, afinal, somos colegas de trabalho.  
Sakura pensou, Yukie tinha razão. Ele era seu colega de trabalho, ela que estava alimentando a sua imaginação, e por um instante, deixou escapar um suspirou de decepção. No fundo, ela queria que esse lindo colega de trabalho estivesse apaixonado por ela, mas, depois voltou à realidade, Yukie já tinha saído, havia apenas uma pessoa próxima à porta aguardando a moça sair do seu transe.  
- Vamos? – perguntou ele.  
- V-vamos! – respondeu Sakura, que olhando para Shaoran, não conseguiu conter direito o nervosismo e ficou um pouco vermelhinha.  
Em um canto no corredor, um par de olhinhos brilhantes, e uma filmadora seguia o casal.  
- Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! – a moça dava risinhos – Hoje vou filmar a minha encantadora Sakura...  
Saindo do escritório, Shaoran teve uma grande visão de Sakura que guardou em sua memória, o sol batia lateralmente em sua silhueta, ela parecia ilumindada, mais linda do que nunca, e viu um sorriso feliz no rosto da bela moça.  
- Onde quer comer? – perguntou Sakura.  
- Pediria para que escolhesse por mim... – respondeu Shaoran. – Sabe, nunca estive em Tomoeda, sou de Hong Kong, não conheço nada daqui.  
Ela olhou com interrogação para o nada, onde levaria aquele moço para almoçar? Decidiu em levá-lo para um restaurante especializado em comidas da Mongólia. Era um lugar simpático, um tanto quanto vazio por ser horário de almoço e um tanto quanto caro, as mesas eram isoladas umas das outras com divisórias, as cadeiras e mesas eram de madeira bem pesadas, o que deixava o ambiente um pouco mais escuro.  
- Aqui funciona assim: você escolhe os legumes, carne e temperos naqueles pratos, depois os leva para aquele lugar... – e apontou para o meio do restaurante, onde havia três homens que andavam ao redor de uma chapa de metal, onde os alimentos eram cozidos na hora.  
Fizeram os seus pratos e foram à mesa. Sakura ao sentar, derrubou sua bolsa no chão, e Shaoran gentilmente foi pegá-la em baixo da mesa. Olhou para o chão, pegou a bolsa, e sem querer olhou para frente, o susto foi tão grande que bateu a cabeça na mesa.  
- Obrigada! – disse Sakura.  
- D-De na-nada... – respondeu Shaoran vermelho como um pimentão, a sua atitute foi ingênua de pegar a bolsa da moça, mas havia esquecido que lá estariam as pernas da Sakura, e ela estava de saia, sentiu um desejo imenso de poder tocar aquelas pernas longas e bem torneadas.  
Enquanto comiam, havia um silêncio gigante entre eles. Shaoran quebrou o silêncio:  
- Deve ser difícil conciliar a vida profissional e a de mãe, não?  
- Sim, mas o mais sacrificado é o meu filhinho.  
- E você sai?  
- Sim, sempre o levo para passear em parquinhos, brincar...  
Shaoran não queria saber isso, queria saber se ela saia sozinha ou acompanhada por um namorado ou amante.  
- E me conte mais sobre você... – disse Shaoran que olhava a boquinha de Sakura se mexer, e até se divertia em ver como ela estava trêmula.  
- E-eu me formei em artes visuais, vim fazer estágio aqui na empresa sete anos atrás, fazia um pouco de tudo, depois fui efetivada, e meu trabalho era fazer layout até que foram criadas novas equipes, e fui indicada para assumir uma equipe, e aqui estou.  
Shaoran desapontado, não conseguia fazer aquela mulher lhe contar nada que queria saber. Terminaram de comer, e a garçonete lhes trouxe biscoitos da sorte.  
Sakura abriu o dela e se recusou a falar para Shaoran o que estava escrito em seu papelzinho, Shaoran abriu o dele, nem o leu, e começou a falar "_Oh!_" fazendo aquela de espanto e escondendo o papelzinho em seu bolso da camisa, o que deixou Sakura curiosa.  
- Me deixa ler? – perguntou Sakura.  
- Não! – respondeu ele.  
- Eu deixo você ler o meu... – disse Sakura dando o papelzinho para Shaoran.  
- "_Um de seus objetivos será alcançado._" – leu Shaoran – Muito vago isso.  
- Me deixa ler o seu agora? – pediu a moça.  
- Não... - ele respondeu batendo a mão sobre o bolso – E você não conseguiria tirá-lo daqui...  
- Nunca deixe uma mulher curiosa... – respondeu Sakura.  
Sakura voôu em cima de Shaoran, que contuava sentado na cadeira, para pegar o papelzinho do bolso de sua camisa, Shaoran segurou seus pulsos, e Sakura concentrada em como se soltar e pegar o papelzinho. Ele sentiu a proximidade de seus rostos, sentiu a respiração dela em seu pescoço, então em ato impensado, Sakura tenta pegar o papelzinho com a boca. Ela lhe dá uma mordida sobre a camisa, sua pele sente a boca de Sakura, seu coração falha por um segundo, o suficiente para ficar sem forças, e ela se desprende e finalmente enfia a mão dentro do bolso e pega o papelzinho.  
Shaoran vermelho, tentava respirar apoiava a cabeça na cadeira, Sakura rindo e lendo o papelzinho:  
- "Se você for homem, não subestime a força das mulheres"! – ria muito Sakura – Caiu certinho para você!!!  
Ela ria de olhos fechados, e quando os abriu viu Shaoran com a cabeça apoiada, dando um riso, enquanto ele tentava se controlar, e viu em seu corpo as marcas que o seu batom deixou.  
Havia marcas em seu pescoço e próximas a seu bolso, ficou vermelha e totalmente sem graça com o que fez.  
- Desculpe Shaoran, não deve estar acostumado com uma pessoa meio maluca como eu... – disse Sakura que nem conseguia encará-lo.  
- Há! Há! Há! Me diverti agora! Você é um espírito livre, Sakura... – disse Shaoran e levantou a cabeça da cadeira, sorrindo e fitando-a com seus olhos cheios de carinho – Você age de maneira expontânea, isso é uma grande qualidade.  
Shaoran pega um lenço e começa limpar as marcas de batom em sua camisa.  
- T-tem batom aqui... – Sakura apontava para o próprio pescoço para sinalizar onde era a localização para Shaoran.  
Neste mesmo instante, Shaoran pegou o lenço e começou a passá-lo no pescoço de Sakura.  
- Ué... Não vejo nada aqui... – disse Shaoran rindo.  
Sakura riu, o constrangimento foi quebrado, e ele pede para Sakura tirar o batom com o lenço, ela passa o lenço em seu pescoço, mas a camisa não tinha salvação.  
Na volta do almoço, eles passam em uma loja, Shaoran quer comprar outra camisa, já que a dele, apesar de ter cor escura, tinha vestígios da guerra pelo papelzinho. Ele pede para Sakura escolher uma camisa para ele, prontamente ela aponta para uma camisa branca com algumas listras finíssimas verticais, com gola chinesa. Ele a chama para ir ao provador, ela o acompanha. Ficou perfeito, e assim, eles voltam ao escritório.  
Chegando, todos se surpreendem com o atraso de 15 minutos dos dois, mas, principalmente por Shaoran estar com outra camisa. Ninguém pergunta sobre o ocorrido, mas, sabiam que alguma coisa havia acontecido, pois Sakura estava toda sorridente e estava mais distraída do que nunca.  
- Sakura... poderia colocar um pouco de açúcar nesse papel? – pediu Naoko.  
- Claro! – disse Sakura, pegando um sache de açúcar e despejando sobre o papel.  
Todos da sala, menos Sakura, se olharam e deram risada, pois a chefinha não percebeu o absurdo que foi pedido e que foi prontamente atendido.  
- Vejo que o almoço foi muito bom, não é? – disse Hideki cutucando Shaoran.  
Tentando se justificar, Shaoran responde:  
- O papelzinho do biscoito da sorte tinha razão...  
- O que estava escrito? – pergunta Aya curiosa.  
- Que as mulheres são melhores que os homens, e que um objetivo da Sakura iria ser atingido. – disse sorrindo.  
- As mulheres são melhores que os homens! Isso é verdade!!! – disse Naoko e Aya concordando.  
- Para manejar panelas, concerteza! – respondeu Shaoran.  
Começou a maior discussão naquela sala, como Hideki era o único homem, nem podia falar nada antes, mas com Shaoran perto, dava para argumentar bastante, principalmente porque Sakura estava no mundo da lua. Ela realmente era muito inteligente.  
Em um momento de lucidez, Sakura acorda para o que acontece a sua volta, e pede para todos voltarem ao trabalho, e falarem mais baixo. É obedecida prontamente.  
Shaoran vai ligar o seu laptop, mas, estava sem energia em sua bateria auxiliar, então, abaixou-se para procurar um ponto que estava saindo do chão, abaixo de sua mesa que era encostada a de Sakura. Novamente ele observa as belas pernas da garota.  
Finalmente, o fim do expediente chega, todos se despendem, já que só iriam se ver na segunda-feira. Sakura precisa ficar um pouco mais para fazer o relatório semanal.  
- O que vai fazer hoje? – pergunta Shaoran.  
- Vou fazer o relatório... – responde Sakura, fazendo cara de interrogação – Não faz isso em Hong Kong?  
- Não me referia a isso... – responde Shaoran seriamente – Queria saber se está ocupada essa noite?  
- Tenho que cuidar do meu filhinho. – ela responde sorrindo.  
- Vocês dois não querem jantar comigo?  
"Acho que é porque não tem ninguém para ficar com ele aqui, então, ele quer apenas compania..." – pensou Sakura.  
- Pode ser então... – responde Sakura.  
- Okay! Passo na sua casa às 7:30, pode ser?  
- Pode... mas não quer que eu passe no seu hot....  
- Preciso só do seu endereço...  
- Tem certeza que não quer que eu te pegue?  
- Tenho, afinal, sou eu que estou te convidando.  
Sakura anota o endereço em um papelzinho, e faz um mapa de como chegar no lugar.  
Shaoran acena para Sakura, e a fita com aquele olhar cheio de desejo e esperança. Sakura fica sem graça, mas, adorando a idéia de vê-lo naquela noite.  
Shaoran topa com Tomoyo na porta da sala.  
- Boa noite! – ela sorri para ele.  
- Boa noite! – ele encantadoramente cumprimenta Tomoyo, e continua o seu caminho.  
- Oi Sakura! – diz Tomoyo com aquele sorriso angelical – o almoço foi bem divertido, não?  
Tomoyo conta que estava almoçando no mesmo local com Eriol, não era incrível a coincidência? Mas, que não viu nada, já que havia divisórias de papel vegetal, apenas dava para ver as sombras dos dois se mexendo, mas é claro, Tomoyo omitiu essa informação.  
Terminando o relatório, se despediu de Tomoyo dizendo:  
- Preciso correr, vou jantar com o Shaoran!  
- Eu sabia... boa sorte!  
- Não é isso que está pensando, Tomoyo!  
- Ele é a sua chave, Sakura. – diz Tomoyo saindo da sala, dando risadinhas.

Sakura não entende e sai junto com a amiga perguntando o que significava isso tudo. Tomoyo tinha grande fé em Shaoran, ela já sabia quem era aquele moço, afinal, seu namorado Eriol, havia contado tudo sobre o dono da empresa e que também era um de seus amigos mais íntimos.  
Shaoran poderia ter a mulher que quisesse, poderia impressioná-las usando seu poder e dinheiro, mas não o fazia. Era simplesmente anti-social quando queria, não saia, não gostava de se envolver, mas diante de Sakura, se portava diferente. Tomoyo sentia que ele não faria mal a sua amiga, não se aproveitaria dela.  
Sakura não queria se envolver, não queria sofrer, não queria ser usada, apenas Tomoyo sabia o que ela havia passado, e devido a influências de seu irmão mais velho, Tooya, se afastava cada vez mais de qualquer relacionamento.

Em meio a protestos de Sakura, Tomoyo pensa consigo mesma:  
- "Espero que ele liberte o seu coração para que possa amar, minha queria Sakura".

Enquanto isso, Shaoran escolhia pratos deliciosos que pudessem agradar a mãe e ao filho dela, enquanto outros preparativos eram feitos.

A lua estava despontava no céu que estava rosado. Sakura pega Seiji, agradece seu pai por ter tomado conta do menino, e lhe diz que vai jantar fora com um colega de trabalho.  
- Boa sorte filha! – diz Fujitaka sorrindo.  
- Não é isso papai!! – protesta Sakura – Ele veio de Hong Kong, é apenas um colega de trabalho que não conhece ninguém e...  
- O que esse moleque quer com você?? – uma voz muito brava era proferida da porta enquanto trazia um Seiji muito feliz nos braços.  
- Oi meu amorzinho! – diz Sakura ao ver o seu filhinho – Tooya! Não precisa falar assim!!  
- Como não? Não quero um moleque perto de você!!!  
- Tooya, eu sei me cuidar. O Seiji e eu vamos nesse jantar. – diz Sakura abraçando o pequeno.  
Sakura e Seiji se despedem, Tooya estava com a cara mais feia do mundo.  
- Por que essa cara, filho? – pergunta Fujitaka.  
- Porque esse cara vai levar o que cuidei a vida inteira... – diz Tooya prevendo tudo. 


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Começa a ficar escuro, Sakura olha no relógio, eram 6:35, ela e Seiji precisavam tomar um banho, e se aprontarem para o jantar. Seiji fugia pela casa brincando com a mãe, que corria desesperada atrás do menino para que pudesse vestí-lo. Já era 7:30 e o menino correndo de cuequinha, uma camiseta colocada com um dos braços para dentro e meinhas, e sua mãe descabelada com um camisão correndo atrás. Sua distração era tanta, que não viu as horas, e muito menos que a campanhia tocou várias vezes. De repente, a porta se abre, e o menino pára quando estava correndo da mãe, diante daquele estranho que estava na porta.  
- Agora te peguei menino levado! – grita Sakura ao agarrar o menino que estava parado assustado em frente à porta de entrada do apartamento.  
Sakura sentiu um perfume maravilhoso no ar, pensou estar delirando, mas olhou para o chão e viu um par de tênis, e foi subindo devagar e viu uma bermuda verde musgo, uma camisa pólo branca até chegar ao rosto do dono de tudo isso.  
- Boa noite Sakura, vejo que não está pronta... – diz Shaoran sorrindo, segurando o riso de ver a situação.  
- Shaoran!!!!!! –deu um pulo para trás com Seiji no colo controlado.  
- Desculpe ter entrado assim, toquei a campainha algumas vezes, mas ninguém atendeu, como escutei vozes, pensei que estaria em problemas... e realmente estava...  
- Ah!... Ele é sempre assim, brinca o tempo todo... vamos menininho... – disse Sakura ao filho.  
- Quem é ele? – perguntou Seiji.  
- É um colega de trabalho da mamãe. – disse Sakura.

Sakura veste um vestido rosa de alcinhas com renda na bainha e no decote, o forro era de renda também, não havia percebido o quanto era sensual, apenas o vestiu porque era novo, e conseguia se movimentar facilmente com ele, já que previa que teria que correr atrás do filho no jantar.

- Vamos? – perguntou Sakura a Shaoran, que a fitava com a boca seca.  
- Vamos. E você garoto? Como se chama? – perguntava Shaoran a Seiji, tentando quebrar o silêncio do menino.  
- Seiji Kinomoto. – disse o menino olhando para baixo agarrando mais a perna da mãe.  
Nesse momento Shaoran queria ser aquele menino.

Chegando ao carro, Shaoran abre a porta de trás para o seu passageiro mirim, colocando o cinto de segurança.  
- Está meio apertado, mas, é para não acontecer nada com você, okay! – diz o moço sorrindo, zelando pela segurança do menino.  
Aquela atitude fez Sakura olhar diferente para Shaoran.  
Então, ele abriu a porta para a sua flor e a ajudou a entrar no carro.  
- Onde vamos? – perguntou Sakura.  
- Hmmm... é surpresa! – disse Shaoran – Você gosta de surpresas, Seiji?  
Seiji acenou com a cabeça indicando que sim, e pela primeira vez sorriu para Shaoran que o observava pelo espelho.  
- Ele é um menino muito bonitinho. – disse Shaoran para Sakura. – Um dia quero ter um menino assim...  
Sakura adorou ter escutado aquilo, estava se convencendo que Shaoran era diferente.  
Andaram de carro mais alguns minutos, até chegarem a uma estrada que os levaria ao porto. No porto, Shaoran pára o carro.  
-Chegamos. – disse ele. – Vamos jantar nesse barco.  
Sakura sorri encantada com a surpresa.  
- Vamos Seiji? – diz Shaoran pegando o menino no colo.  
- Mamãe! – chamou Seiji meio assustado, mas confortável com o colo, que era maior e que poderia ser mais confortável que o de sua mãe.  
- Eu o levo... – disse Sakura a Shaoran.  
- É mais seguro eu o levar... – indaga Shaoran apontando a ponte por onde teriam que passar.  
Eles vão andando até chegar a ponte e a atravessam até entrarem no barco que balançava muito suavemente pelas ondas, as ondas pareciam acariciar o casco do barco.  
Shaoran coloca um colete salva vidas no menino, caso ele caia, o que seria um tanto difícil, pois havia grades de segurança em torno do barco.  
Sakura olhou ao seu redor, havia uma mesa com cadeiras, luzes que foram provisoriamente amarradas acima de todo o local.  
Shaoran desceu uma escada para entrar na cabine, e voltou com os pratos que havia encomendado.  
- Como não sabia o gosto do seu filho, tem um pouco de cada coisa... – disse Shaoran tentando agradar.  
Sakura sorriu agradecendo, estava cada vez mais convencida que Tomoyo havia razão em falar sobre a "Chave de seu Coração".  
Após o jantar, todos satisfeitos, Seiji foi explorar o barco, Sakura o observava, Shaoran mostrava onde ele poderia ir e o pegou no colo para que pudesse ver a lua que refletia no mar, e mostrar que havia algas que brilhavam no escuro e só poderiam ser vistas naquela hora. Era uma visão magnifica.  
- Como você chama? – perguntou o menino.  
- Shaoran.  
- Você é meu amigo? – pergunta o menino desconfiado.  
- Sim, eu sou o seu mais novo amigo. – responde o moço sorrindo.  
Seiji sorri feliz, tinha aprendido com o seu avô Fujitaka que era importante ter amigos.  
- Então vou deixar você brincar com os meus carrinhos quando for em casa! – disse Seiji feliz e sorrindo. – E também vou te ensinar a jogar vídeo-game e também como desenhar.  
- Legal! Você me ensina mesmo? – sorriu Shaoran ao ver que conquistou a confiança do menino, que cada vez mais o cativava.  
Ficaram conversando até que o menino começou a ficar sonolento, e com o colinho gostoso e aconchegante, dormiu.  
- Vou levá-lo para a cabine, tem uma cama lá. – disse Shaoran bem baixinho para Sakura.  
Ela acenou com a cabeça, agradecendo.  
Sakura olhava o mar, e estava definitivamente convencida que ele era um moço diferente, e que seria um grande amigo.  
Nesse momento, as lembranças vieram a sua mente, momentos que vivera. Sentiu a amargura tomar conta de novo de seu coração.  
- "É só um amigo... não preciso me sentir insegura, não preciso me preocupar..." – tentava se justificar.  
Nesse momento, Shaoran aparece e nota o olhar melancólico da garota.  
- Algum problema? – pergunta olhando para a moça que tinha a luz da lua refletida em seu belo rosto de cabelo, enquanto mergulhava dentro daqueles lindos olhos.  
- Não, só pensando um pouquinho... – respondeu Sakura sorrindo.  
- No que pensava? – perguntou Shaoran nem um pouco curioso, apenas com pretexto para chegar mais perto da moça.  
- No meu passado... – respondeu Sakura, e tentando consertar o que disse indaga – Mas, como eu disse, é passado...  
Eles estavam em pé, apoiados em uma grade do barco, olhando para o mar que tinha lua refletida, e por uma pequena travessura uma onda um pouco maior fez o barco balançar um pouco mais, fazendo com que Sakura perdesse o equilíbrio e se apoiasse no braço de Shaoran.  
-Desculpe! – disse Sakura sorrindo – Perdi o equil...  
Nesse momento, Shaoran tocou seus lábios nos lábios dela.  
Sakura arregala os olhos, assustados. Não esperava esse toque de lábios. Tenta se livrar daqueles braços que a envolviam e dos lábios que a possuiam.  
- Me solt... – gritou.  
Novamente, os lábios dele selavam aquela boca que resistia, os braços em volta do corpo a tomou com mais força fazendo com que os corpos se juntassem totalmente um ao outro. Sakura não conseguia mais resistir, suas pernas estavam moles, o toque daqueles lábios macios, o perfume agradável, quando o pensamento de que estava nos braços de Shaoran Li passou pela sua cabeça novamente, sua mente parou de funcionar, dando espaço para a emoção. Correspondeu ao beijo, enlaçou o pescoço do homem que estava tão próximo. Abriu um pouco os lábios quando percebeu que ele queria aprofundar um pouco mais, o que era antes um toque de lábios. Ele começou a explorar a boca da moça, que timidamente começou a corresponder. Ela estava sem pratica alguma em se relacionar com um homem, não sabia mais como beijar...  
- Shaoran... – sussurrou a bela moça que abria os olhos lentamente.  
- Sim?... – sussurrou ele ao ouvido dela, enquanto beijava esta região.  
- Eu... eu... – Sakura não conseguia falar.  
Shaoran percebendo que sua linda flor não conseguia falar, parou de beijá-la, a fitou com muito amor, e se sentaram nas laterais do barco.  
Ele a abraçou, acariciou uma mexa de seus cabelos e a beijou. Logo beijou a testa de Sakura, em sinal de respeito.  
- Sabe... – ela disse.  
Ele a fitava com muito carinho, esperando que ela falasse.  
- Eu tenho um filho para cuidar sozinha, é muita responsabilidade. Tenho um emprego, que você sabe qual é, um pai e um irmão mais velho que é muito ciumento... – fazendo uma pausa e respirando fundo – e com isso que tenho, vou tocando minha vida.  
Os pensamentos de Sakura eram confusos, seu lado lógico brigava com o seu lado emocional, sempre aguardou uma pessoa especial, mas, já não acreditava que poderia aparecer alguém.  
Após dizer essas palavras e pensar, se levantou.  
- Vou ver o Seiji... – foi a cabine checar o filho.  
Shaoran sem entender o que houve, vai atrás dela, queria entender o que ela queria dizer. Isso seria um fora? O que ela queria dizer com isso?  
Sakura pegava o pequeno filho no colo, viu Shaoran chegar, e pediu para levá-la para casa.  
Sem nada o que ser falado no momento, viu aquela mãe carregar seu filho em seus pequenos braços de maneira desajeitada, mas com muito amor, viu seus olhos brilharem ao olhar para o filho.  
O pedido foi prontamente aceito, a levaria para casa. Tentou pegar o menino adormecido dos braços da mãe, mas esta não permitiu. Queria levá-lo.  
Foi no banco de trás do carro com o pequeno no colo em silêncio mortal. No ar paerava uma tristeza gigante emanada daquela linda moça que tinha os olhos mais brilhantes do que nunca, brilho que cada vez mais mostrava as lágrimas querendo correr por aquele lindo rosto que sorria. Shaoran olhava pelo espelho o rosto da moça, via os seus olhos que estavam cada vez mais vermelhos e brilhantes, não via nenhuma lágrima ser derramada e aquele sorriso, apesar dele estar lá, poderia ser notado um semblante de tristeza naqueles lábios. Não sabia o que falar, e o melhor que pode fazer para não deixar a situação mais fria foi manter o silêncio.  
O caminho parecia mais longo. Sakura percebendo que o moço ficara sem entender direito o que ela queria dizer, respirou fundo, acariciou o rostinho do filho que dormia tranquilamente em seus braços, em seguida olhou para a janela e disse:  
- Obrigada pelo jantar, estava muito gostosa a comida...  
- Foi um prazer. – disse o moço com a voz, sem saber ao certo se poderia perguntar alguma coisa, então, apenas concordou.  
Chegando ao apartamento, agradeceu novamente. Este desceu do carro para abrir a porta, e novamente perguntou se não queria que carregasse a criança para o apartamento.  
- Obrigada pela gentileza, mas não precisa. Seria insensível você ir ao meu apartamento a esta hora.  
Sem entender nada do que houve, foi embora sem ao menos conseguir dar um beijinho de boa noite.  
Chegando ao 10º andar, ela abre a porta do apartamento com um pouco de dificuldade, Sakura coloca o seu filhinho na cama, e vai respirar um arzinho. Olhou para baixo da sacada, e viu Shaoran olhando para cima, certificando que ela havia chegado bem junto do filho. Ele acena cordialmente com a mão, entra no carro e vai embora.  
"_Não posso..._" – era a frase que passava na cabeça da moça, que estava mais lúcida e racional do que nunca. Sua luta interna da razão com a emoção estava no auge, e sua única reação foram lágrimas que caiam.

No dia seguinte, a noite mal dormida fez Shaoran sair da cama apenas com o barulho do interfone. Era Eriol que gostaria de almoçar com o amigo e saber das novidades, é claro.

Em outro lugar, Sakura havia levantado há horas, havia colocado a casa em ordem, já havia almoçado com o pequeno filho, e se preparavam para brincar no parquinho do prédio. Seiji perguntou se seu novo amigo viria para brincarem juntos, Sakura sem entender quem era esse amigo, disse que os seus amigos estariam no parquinho.

- E então? – perguntou Eriol a um Shaoran sonolento.  
- Então o quê? – perguntou um Shaoran que estava com o cabelo meio desalinhado, que o deixava atraente da mesma maneira.  
- Pelo visto, não deu certo, não é mesmo?  
- É engraçado falar isso, mas, não sei o que houve...  
- Entendo.  
- Você sabe que não tenho muita experiência com garotas, mas, dessa vez... Fiquei a noite praticamente em claro pensando no fora estranho que levei...  
- Bom, o que você quer da Sakura? – perguntou Eriol firmemente.  
- Ainda não sei ao certo... tenho muita atração por ela.  
- Apenas isso?  
- Acho que sim.  
- Okay. – disse um suspirante Eriol. – Me desculpe cara, mas, acho que é melhor não chegar perto dela de novo se sente apenas desejo por ela. Sou seu amigo, mas também trabalho para você, e você sabe o trabalho dela e qual o papel dela nessa empresa, não é mesmo?  
- Sim, eu sei.  
- Por mais forte que ela seja, uma ferida é um machucado...  
- ...

Em outro lugar, um menino impaciente cobrava a mãe:  
- Meu novo amigo não está aqui!  
- Mas, ele já deve chegar...  
Quase todas as crianças do prédio estavam lá, Sakura sem entender realmente, perguntou ao filho:  
- Quem é o seu novo amigo?  
- Shaoran – respondeu o pequeno – eu tenho que ensinar ele como desenhar!!  
Sakura sentiu uma coisa amarga voltando do estômago ao ouvir o nome do moço.  
- Ah, esse era o seu amigo novo! – disse a mãe sorrindo, escondendo o que realmente sentia – mas, não posso substituir o Shaoran?  
Seiji olhou para baixo e respondeu:  
- Pode... mas é que ontem tava tão legal...  
Sakura e Seiji se sentaram no chão e começaram a fazer túneis de terra para os carrinhos passarem por dentro, e as outras crianças começaram a ajudar a fazer a estrada, por fim, todos se divertiam.  
- Ela é uma moça tão boa e dedicada ao filho... – dizia uma vizinha para outra.  
- E também é forte o suficiente para sustentá-lo sozinha... parece que o pai do Seiji os abandonou quando o menino tinha uns 5 meses... não sei ao certo.  
Olharam as crianças e Sakura que brincava no meio deles, e sorriram ao ver que ela sorria.

Na realidade, o coração de Sakura estava pequenininho, a briga interna estava em labaredas.

Mais tarde, Seiji ficou cansado, a mãe percebendo que o menino iria dormir lá mesmo, o levou para o apartamento, deu um banho refrescante, deu o jantar e ele adormeceu em seguida.

Quando Sakura pensava em descansar, o telefone tocou, era Tomoyo.  
- Oi Sakura!  
- Oi Tomoyo! Como está?  
- Estou bem... estou quase na frente daí, posso dar uma passadinha?  
- Er... claro!!

5 minutos depois, Tomoyo já estava na porta do apartamento, com uma torta de morangos.  
Estavam na cozinha pegando pratinhos para comerem a torta, quando Tomoyo exclama:  
- Vai me contar tudinho Sakura! Deve ter sido emocionante!!!  
Sakura sorri para Tomoyo e pergunta:  
- O que deve ter sido emocionante?  
- Ora Sakura! Eu sei que é lentinha para perceber as coisas, o que é encantador, mas, já sabe que o Shaoran gosta de você, não é?  
Sakura pára de cortar o pedaço da torta, respira e continua a cortar.  
- Sabe... acho que ele quer a mesma coisa que os outros queriam, Tomoyo...  
- Não pode ser, Sakura...

Sakura se lembra o quanto já tinha sido humilhada e pisoteada por idiotas, se sentia mal.  
- Mas, ele sabe do Seiji, não sabe?  
- Sim...  
Sempre que Sakura mencionava aos seus admiradores que tinha um filho, estes desapareciam, aqueles que tentavam um pouco mais, só queriam tê-la como amante e nada mais. O fato é que ela tinha responsabilidade demais, deveria escolher uma pessoa que pudesse ser seu marido e também que amasse o seu filho e pudesse ser bom para ambos e vice-versa. E ainda mais havia o fato de ter sofrido muito no casamento horrível que teve.

Estes acontecimentos fecharam o seu coração que nunca amou um homem de verdade. Seu ex-marido a forçou para se casarem, não havia amor por parte dela, e ela duvidava que ele a amou algum dia. Não tinha contato físico, nem mesmo um beijinho há anos, Shaoran foi o primeiro depois de quase 5 anos, e mesmo assim, ele praticamente a forçou beijá-lo.

Sentiu o corpo queimar quando se lembrou daquele beijo, de poder sentir o corpo dele junto ao seu, dos braços que a envolveu.

Corou ao perceber que desejou aquele corpo. Tomoyo assistia ao festival de feições que Sakura fazia.

- Tomoyo... – murmurou Sakura levantando a cabeça.  
- Sim? – respondeu a amiga, tirando o garfo da boca.  
- Será que... ele gosta de mim? Será que ele é a pessoa que eu vejo em meus sonhos?  
Tomoyo apenas sorriu, mastigou e engoliu a torta.  
- Você quer que seja ele?  
- Se for para me machucar de novo, não...

Domingo nuvens de chuva se formam no céu, demoraria um pouco para chover. Sem o sol escaldante, Sakura e Seiji vão passear em um parque, e na hora do almoço fariam um piquenique debaixo de uma árvore grande que oferecia uma boa sombra.

O grande azar de Sakura e sorte de Seiji apareceu caminhando por ali.  
- Shaoran! – gritou Seiji  
Shaoran olhou quem o chamava, e viu o pequeno olhando com muita esperança e olhos doces.  
- Oi! Quem está com você? – perguntou Shaoran indo até a criança e se abaixando.  
- Com a mamãe – responde o menino sorrindo e apontando para a mãe que preparava o piquenique.  
Ele a observou, sentiu que não deveria se aproximar daquela moça, se fosse fazê-la sofrer. Era o que Eriol havia recomendado.  
- Mamãe! Olha quem está aqui!!!  
Sakura se levanta e vira para ver quem era, arregalou os olhos ao ver um Shaoran sem camisa, um shorts e branco como um fantasma.  
- Tenho que ir Seiji – disse o moço, sendo segurado pelo menino.  
- Mas a gente tem que brincar! Eu tenho que te ensinar a desenhar!!!  
Vendo que o menino estava ficando desapontado, resolveu ficar e brincar com a criança.  
- Espero que não se importe se eu ficar um pouco – disse Shaoran para Sakura.  
- Não... – murmurou Sakura olhando para o chão.  
Seiji pegou uma bola e começou a chutar com Shaoran, a mamãe era a goleira. Em meio a brincadeira, Sakura e Shaoran trombavam, no início, Sakura ficava constrangida mas não queria demonstrar nada na frente do filho, até que o seu contato com Shaoran se tornou normal, nada a se preocupar.  
Sakura o convidou para almoçar junto deles, meio sem jeito, resolveu aceitar.  
Enquanto a moça servia o seu filho, os olhos marotos observavam o homem que estava sentado em frente, admirando cada centímetro daquele corpo. Shaoran olhava para o lado, com uma feição preocupada. Havia homens estranhos se aproximando deles.

- Sakura... leva o Seiji daqui... – disse Shaoran com a aproximação dos homens, ela se levanta, mas, já era tarde.

- Boa tarde. Sem querer interromper nada, será que não querem passar todos os seus bens antes que se arrependam? – disse um dos homens.  
- Temos uma criança aqui, por favor, levem o que quiser e vão embora. – disse Shaoran.  
- Então, vamos embora moça? – disse o outro homem. – vamos ser legais com você...  
Sakura não sabia o que fazer, Seiji estava lá, não poderia reagir, ela queria se esconder, estava assustada, Shaoran entrou na frente dela e o seu braço fez sinal para não dar mais nenhum passo à frente.  
- Cavalheiros, insisto que vão embora. – joga todo o dinheiro da carteira para os homens.  
- Como o senhor é bondoso, vamos aceitar de bom grado o dinheiro e depois a gente devolve a moça... não vimos uma tão bonita assim há muito tempo, não é mesmo?  
- É verdade! – respondeu o outro que começou a ir em direção de Sakura.

Sem pensar, Li chutou o rosto do homem que se aproximava, quebrando o seu nariz, caindo no chão logo em seguida. O outro avança sobre o rapaz com um canivete que facilmente se esquiva, segura o braço do homem, e impiedosamente o vira, aparentemente, quebrando os ossos.

Sakura que tentava fechar os olhos do filho sem sucesso, ficou apavorada ao ver os homens sairem correndo e urrando de dor.  
- Você é um Power Ranger? – perguntou Seiji com brilho nos olhos.  
- Há! Há! Há! – riu Shaoran.  
A chuva começou a cair fraquinha, mais que depressa, Sakura arruma as coisa, enrola o filho na toalha do piquenique, Shaoran pega o menino no colo para irem mais rápido.  
- Vamos para o hotel! – disse Li correndo na frente com a criança no colo.

O hotel era há 300 metros, chegaram em um instante, mas estavam ensopados, a chuva aumentara e muito.

Foram a suit na qual Shaoran estava hospedado. Era incrivelmente grande e muito bem mobiliado.

- Tomem um banho para se esquentarem. – disse Shaoran para Sakura.  
- Mamãe! Deixa eu tomar banho com o Shaoran?!? – perguntou o menino com brilho nos olhos, e cochichou – Eu quero ver qual Power Ranger ele é...  
- Deixa de besteira... a mamã...  
- Pode deixar que eu tomo banho com você. – sorriu Shaoran.

Entraram no banheiro, Shaoran deu banho no menino e ambos entraram na banheira.  
- Ainda não sei qual Power Ranger você é... – disse Seiji olhando para a cara de Shaoran indignado.  
- Há! Há! Há! Qual você acha que eu sou?  
- Não sei... – respondeu o menino gesticulando os braços fazendo sinal de não sei.  
- Então, vamos sair para que a sua mãe entre, ela deve estar com frio...  
Sem entender direito, Seiji sai da banheira, Shaoran o seca, e coloca um roupão do hotel. Logo faz o mesmo consigo.  
Shaoran sai do banheiro, e viu aquela mulher com as roupas úmida grudada o corpo, mostrando todas as curvas, era perfeita, não conseguia olhar para outro lugar e muito menos disfarçar. Sakura começou a ficar envergonhada, mas, também olhava aquele homem que estava com o roupão entre-aberto, mostrando o seu tórax.

- Sua vez, Sakura...

Ela entra no banheiro, correndo, ele ficou no quarto, lembrando da bela moça, e começou a ficar envergonhado.  
- Descobri! Você é o Power Ranger vermelho!!!! – gritou Seiji ao ver Shaoran vermelho como um pimentão.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV **

Shaoran leva Sakura e Seiji para casa, estaciona o carro na frente do prédio. Quando ela descia do carro, em um impulso, ele a puxa pelo braço:  
- Gostaria de conversar com você... quero saber algumas coisas.  
Sakura sorri e responde:  
- Não há nada que precise saber. – respira fundo se livra da mão que a segurava, fecha a porta do carro e acena com a mão se despedindo.

Subiu até o apartamento, brincando com o filho, parecia não se importar muito com o que disse ao rapaz, quando foi dormir, sentiu o coração pequeno, não sabia ao certo se estava feliz ou triste, não sabia o que era.

Há 5 anos, depois que o casamento terminou de maneira horrível, depois de todo o sofrimento, sempre pensou que não iria se envolver novamente, com o passar do tempo, percebeu que não conseguia se apaixonar novamente, não conseguia abrir o seu coração, não conseguia amar, sentia falta de poder amar alguém, sentia a solidão, queria poder se libertar de algo que parecia que a impedia de ir para frente, era infeliz.

No dia seguinte, a mesma rotina de sempre acontecia, apenas uma diferença era notada, Sakura estava estranha.

Não queria demonstrar que havia algo diferente na frente das pessoas, mas, todos notaram. Fugiu de Fujitaka dizendo que estava atrasada, no escritório dizia que dormiu mal. Tomoyo passou na sala como todas as manhãs a convidando para tomar café, ela recusou, ficou em frente ao micro adiantando o trabalho.

- Aconteceu algo? – perguntou Tomoyo a Sakura.  
- Não, estou apenas adiantando o serviço, hoje vai ser um dia bem puxado – respondeu a moça sorrindo, mas visivelmente estranha.  
- Sakura... tem algo errado, eu sei e não quero me intrometer, mas, quero que saiba que estou sempre do seu lado. – diz Tomoyo, que abraça a amiga e sai da sala.

Sem desviar os olhos do micro, Sakura continua a trabalhar, às vezes apagava e fazia o mesmo trabalho para enrolar, não queria olhar ou conversar com ninguém. As pessoas começaram a chegar na sala. Shaoran chega a sala, vê Sakura compenetrada, apenas a cumprimenta, não queria atrapalhá-la.

Ela resmungou um bom dia, e sem desviar os olhos, continua a trabalhar. Ninguém sabia o que fazer naquela sala, a bela moça alegre estava tão quieta, e ninguém tinha coragem de perguntar o que houve.

Percebendo que a situação estivesse daquele jeito por sua culpa, Shaoran resolve mudar de sala, ele havia tentado entrar na vida de Sakura, não poderia culpá-la por estar estranha. Avisa Eriol que precisava que fosse chamada Mei Lin, ela poderia substituí-lo na tarefa do aprendizado com Sakura.

Chegada a hora do almoço, Sakura menos pensativa vai almoçar com Tomoyo, parecia que estava melhor.

- Tinha esperança que ele seria a sua chave... – resmunga Tomoyo.  
- Hein? Como assim?  
- Hmmm... nada... esquece.

Terminaram o almoço. Ao voltar a sala, Sakura vê Shaoran conversando a sós, animadamente com uma moça linda, de cabelos compridos e roupas chinesas. Tinham intimidade um com o outro.

- Sakura, essa é Mei Lin, ela ficará aqui com você, vou ficar com o Eriol agora.

- Muito prazer Sakura. – diz a garota gentilmente.  
- O prazer é meu. – diz Sakura sorrindo, achando estranha a situação.

"Ele está saindo daqui antes do previsto, o que será que aconteceu?", se perguntava Sakura.

Apresentou todos da sala para Mei Lin, o dia transcorreu normalmente. Sakura voltou ao normal sem a presença de Shaoran, só que agora ela tinha percebido que ele a deixava ansiosa, ela tinha ansiedade em vê-lo, será que era apenas isso? A sensação estranha de ser desejada por uma pessoa era muito boa, há quanto tempo não sentia isso...

- Trabalha com o Shaoran? – perguntou Sakura para Mei Lin.  
- Também, e além disso somos noivos. – diz a garota em um tom de voz desafiador.

Todos da sala se entreolharam, olhares decepcionados, menos Sakura, já estava tão acostuma a ter decepções que não fez feição nenhuma ao assunto. Todos pensavam que Shaoran sentia algo pela Sakura, e que talvez pudesse ser correspondido de alguma maneira, mas, viram Sakura sorrir alegremente e a cumprimenta.

Os pensamentos de Sakura eram estranhos, ela estava feliz e triste, estava triste por ver que não poderia ter seu amor correspondido, mas, sentia que estes sentimentos a deixavam mais viva, sentia aquele frio no estômago ao lembrar do beijo que recebera, mas tristeza ao ver que tipo de pessoa ele era.

Acabando o expediente, todos estavam saindo, Sakura tentava voar para ir embora mais rapidamente, não queria encontrar Shaoran, mas, o inevitável sempre acontece.  
- Vou precisar ficar mais um pouco, Mei Lin – diz Shaoran em pé na porta com a pasta na mão – Por favor, volte ao hotel e providencie o que precisa, já que não consegui fazer as suas reservas. Qualquer coisa, pode ir para o quarto que estou hospedado. – e entrega as chaves do seu quarto para a moça.  
- Posso te esperar – diz a moça.  
- Melhor você ir ver a sua reserva, e não sei quanto vou demorar, ainda tenho reuniões para fazer. – diz Shaoran dando uma piscadinha.

Já que Sakura não havia nenhum perigo aparente, Mei Lin foi embora.

Sakura arrumava as suas coisas para ir embora, escutou a conversa, mas, fingiu que não. Pegou a bolsa e começou a caminhar para a porta.

- Sakura... – Shaoran segurou o braço dela, e fechou a porta.

Assustada, Sakura apenas arregalou os olhos, e gaguejou:

- O-o q-quê?

- Precisava de algumas informações. Estava conversando com o Eriol, e ele me passou alguns dados que não havia em meu último relatório.

Sakura se sentou novamente, e explicou o que o moço havia lhe perguntado, e como conseguiu chegar a aquele resultado.

Ela se segurava, ao lembrar que ele era noivo e que ele havia lhe beijado, seu sangue fervia, odiava traição. Sentia-se mal por Mei Lin apenas.  
Ele a observava com carinho, mas notava que semblante alterado.

Acabando de lhe ensinar, ela se levanta da mesa para ir embora.

- Senti sua falta agora de tarde... você estava tão próxima mas tão longe...  
- Que coisa... – responde Sakura em tom de ironia.  
- Sabe, tentei me afastar de você, para que não a machucasse, mas, não posso...  
- Então, não se preocupe, apenas se afaste. – disse Sakura olhando para baixo.  
- É isso que você quer? – pergunta Shaoran levantando o rosto de Sakura para olhar em seus olhos e testar sua sinceridade.  
Ela levanta vira o rosto para o lado, Shaoran segura o seu rosto pelo queixo e a faz olhar para ele. Os seus olhos estavam fechados, ela estava se contendo com todas as forças para não deixar nenhum sentimento que tivesse naquele momento fosse mostrado. Ao virar o rosto para ele, abriu os olhos e sorriu.  
- É o melhor para todos, não? – respondeu a moça.  
- Não... – respondeu seriamente – Não é isso que quero.  
-- Então, é melhor para mim, é isso que quer ouvir? – Sakura muda o seu semblante, ficando séria também – Chega! Estou cansada, não quero mais nada com ninguém, me deixe em paz.  
- Sabe, acho que devemos nos conhecer, escuto tantas histórias a seu respeito, mas, acho que você é melhor do que o que me contam, eu...  
- Por favor, tenho que ir buscar meu filho, tenho que ir embora, eu sou mãe e tenho que cuidar do meu filhinho.  
- Vou junto com você, mesmo que fale que não.

Sakura pensa em Mei Lin nesse momento.

- Você precisar ficar com a Mei Lin, não? – indaga Sakura.  
Shaoran bate com a mão na testa, havia se esquecido dela.

- É verdade. Me desculpe, vou ficar com ela essa noite, mas, vou conversar com você amanhã.

Ele sai correndo do escritório, a moça chinesa estava em uma cidade que mal conhecia, e mal falava o idioma local, então, poderia estar com problemas. Seria muito egoísmo largar uma pessoa que veio a seu pedido de longe para resolver seus problemas pessoais.

Sakura vendo que ele correu para a Mei Lin, foi embora buscar o filho, e pediu para o pai deixar ela passar a noite lá. Muito contente Fujitaka preparou o jantar para todos.  
- Não quer voltar para cá, Sakura? – perguntou Fujitaka – ficaria mais fácil assim, eu posso olhar o Seiji para você, e não precisaria tirar o menino da cama cedo e voltar tarde para casa.  
- Agradeço muito pela oferta, papai. – disse Sakura enquanto brincava com o filho – Mas, seria um incomodo para o senhor.  
- Não seria não. Depois que me aposentei, não tenho muito o que fazer por aí minha filha, e é ótimo ter uma compania.  
- Realmente, é ruim ficar só. Prometo considerar então.  
- Ótimo! – respondeu Fujitaka sorrindo.

Sakura foi dormir, colocou Seiji para dormir ao seu lado na cama, mas, ela não conseguia dormir. Seu coração estava apertado, por que? Estava tão triste e algumas lágrimas começavam a rolar.

- Pensava que eu não tinha mais lágrimas... – pensava Sakura.

No dia seguinte, Sakura estava melhor, havia se recuperado um pouco. Após tomar café da manhã tranquilamente, foi trabalhar.

Ao entrar na sala, Sakura sentiu um perfume maravilhoso, já sabia quem era.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou Shaoran sorrindo, charmoso como sempre.  
- Bom dia. – respondeu Sakura, cordialmente sorrindo.  
- Não quer tomar café comigo?  
- Vou esperar a Tomoyo e...  
- Ela não virá para cá hoje, tem um simpósio que ela deve participar.  
- Ah... então, vou esperar a Yukie...  
- Vamos, ou está com medo de ir sozinha comigo?  
- Não tenho medo. Vamos então.

Eles vão a cafeteria, a máquina de café estava quebrada, então, ele decide ir em uma cafeteria fora da empresa. Sakura não queria ir, mas, aceitou assim que ele disse que ela estava com medo.

Chegando, pediram 2 cappucinos.  
- Gostaria que me contasse por que me evita, Sakura.  
- Não te evito. Preciso trabalhar com você, então, mesmo querendo não posso.  
- Como falei, eu ia me afastar, mas, não posso, não consigo. Estou realmente me apaixonando por você, quero cuidar de você e do Seiji.  
- Não diga coisas que você não sabe! – falou seriamente Sakura, que foi cortada com a chegada do café.  
- Precisa me explicar, Sakura. Não entendo.  
- Exatamente, não poderia entender ou imaginar, vamos mudar de assunto?  
- O quê está dizendo?  
- Não quero dizer nada... Por favor, me deixe em paz... – pediu a moça.- Quero apenas não ter mais problemas, consegue me enteder?  
- Não consigo. Quer dizer que não posso me apaixonar por você, não posso te admirar, não posso querer ter o Seiji como meu filho, é isso?  
- Sim, é isso. Acha que... – grita Sakura que já estava exaltada, mas, baixou o tom de voz novamente – Não iria entender, assim como todos...  
- Me explica então. Você é uma mulher especial, não consegue ver isso?  
- Vejo sim que sou especial, tenho uma família incompleta, preciso conviver com preconceitos, odeio que se aproveitem de mim, chega de tudo isso! Não quero mais problemas nessa vida...  
- Acho que você está ficando louca.  
- Pois fique achando isso então. Assim você se afasta de mim mais facilmente. Não se aproxime mais de mim.  
- Não queria dizer isso, me desculpe. Acho que aconteceu algo e por isso acha que sempre vai ser assim, não?  
- Sim, aconteceu. Não apenas uma, mas várias... – disse Sakura escondendo o rosto. – Por favor... não quero sofrer mais... não se aproxime de mim... – suplicou Sakura.  
- Eu apenas queria tentar...  
- Não... por favor, não se aproxime mais... lutei anos para que não deixasse meu filho sofrer pelas minhas escolhas, não me permitia mais amar por causa disso, pensava que conseguiria permanecer assim, pensava que dominava os meus sentimentos... por favor... não entre mais em minha vida pessoal... – choramingou a moça.

Shaoran viu que Sakura declarou que estava apaixonada por ele, ela não queria era sofrer e fazer o filho sofrer também. Estava nas mãos daquela moça o destino de 2 pessoas: a dela e do filho, deveria escolher bem uma pessoa para ser seu marido e também o pai do seu filho, deveria escolher e não ser escolhida.

Shaoran acariciou o cabelo dela, em seguida levantou o rosto da moça que estava molhado de lágrimas que ela derramava, seu rosto foi chegando perto, ela sentia o calor do seu rosto chegando perto do seu, o coração estava batendo mais forte e mais descompassado, o estômago estava gelado: era novamente aquela sensação estranha, era a prova de que estava apaixonada. Ele encostou os seus lábios nos lábios dela, e depois falou em seu ouvido bem baixinho:  
- "Eu te amo..."  
Ela ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, não conseguia pensar direito, estava perdida não conseguia fazer o seu lado lógico funcionar, a emoção tomou conta da garota por alguns instantes. Quando conseguiu se recobrar um pouco pelas poucas palavras que derrubaram um muro gigantesco, seriamente falou:  
- Você tem uma noiva.  
- Tenho? Essa é novidade!  
- A Mei Lin é sua noiva, não?  
- Não, é minha prima. – respondeu Shaoran estranhando – Tentou pesquisar algo da minha vida?  
- Não, ela mencionou ontem isso, quando não estava na sala.  
- Quando eramos pequenos, nossos pais não queriam que a linhagem da família fosse misturada. Então, bolaram um casamento arranjado entre nós. Mas, isso foi há muito tempo atrás, agora é diferente a situação, podemos escolher. Ela deve ter falado isso para você, porque sempre pedi para ela falar isso na frente dos outros, assim, as mulheres não chegam muito perto de mim.  
- Entendo... – responde Sakura que estava menos preocupada, duvidando um pouco da história, mas querendo acreditar que aquilo era verdade.

Shaoran vendo que ela estava se rendendo, se aproxima novamente da moça, aproximou os seus lábios nos dela, colocou uma das mãos na cabeça dela para forçar mais a aproximação de seu beijo, ela correspondeu ao beijo, meio atrapalhada ainda por falta de experiência. O beijo era doce e suave, mas, Shaoran estava quase perdendo o controle, suas mãos passeavam pelas costas da moça, e quando percebeu uma delas já estava na perna.  
Parou de beijá-la. Olhou o relógio, já estavam 15 minutos atrasados.  
- Vamos para o escritório?  
- Vamos, mas, precisa limpar o batom. – sorriu Sakura.  
- Vou limpar, mas, não quero que o seu perfume saia do meu corpo. – sorriu dando mais um beijo na moça.

Voltaram ao escritório, Sakura sorridente entra na sala.  
- Bom dia, chefinha! Aconteceu algo? – perguntou Aya.  
- Não, está tudo bem.  
- Então, você está 15 minutos atrasada, e hoje tem reunião com um cliente da empresa, não era isso? – falou Yukie com uma cara de meio brava.  
- É verdade!! Que droga, tinha esquecido... tô com a cabeça na lua... – diz Sakura sorrindo e coloca a língua para fora com uma expressão de menina levada.

Ao sair da sala, se depara com Mei Lin que chegava.  
- Mei Lin, preciso ir em uma reunião, a Aya vai te mostrar a rotina hoje. – disse Sakura dando uma piscadinha para Aya – Faz isso para mim, Aya?  
- Claro Sakura! Agora corre que vai chegar atrasada.  
- Obrigada! Conto com todos vocês hoje! – disse Sakura sorrindo.

Ter visto Mei Lin, e lembrado do que Shaoran contou fez apenas Sakura gostar da moça, já que ela fazia aquilo para proteger o primo. Gostaria de falar sobre o assunto com Mei Lin, mas achou melhor que o primo contasse primeiro os seus sentimentos para depois se tornarem mais amigas.

Sakura correu para a sala de Eriol, encontrou Shaoran lá também.  
- Bom dia. Vamos Eriol. Temos reunião agora.  
- Bom dia, Sakura. Estou tremendamente ocupado hoje, tinha esquecido dessa reunião... Li, poderia ir no meu lugar?  
- Eu? É sobre o que a reunião? – indagou Li, um tanto quanto preocupado.  
- Ah! É apenas rotina... a Sakura pode falar sobre tudo, mas, leve este relatório. É sobre ele que devem conversar.

Shaoran gostou da idéia de ir a reunião com Sakura, poderia ficar com ela. Sakura começou a ficar feliz até demais da conta, e começou a suspirar. Eriol apenas achou engraçada a situação, já havia percebido que algo havia mudado.  
- Vamos? – perguntou Sakura.  
- Vamos sim. – respondeu Shaoran pegando o casaco e os papéis da reunião.

Sairam voando pelos corredores, os funcionários observaram o casal sair correndo pelo corredor. Um olhar não aprovou o acontecimento, Mei Lin ficou visivelmente irritada.

Chegando no escritório, Sakura desce do carro, e caminha para entrar no prédio do cliente. Na recepção são encaminhados para a sala onde será feita a reunião, o prédio inteiro automatizado, inclusive a climatização. Aguardam na sala, sentados.  
- Está com alguma dúvida? – pergunta Sakura.  
- Não, está tudo tranquilo. – responde Shaoran sorrindo. – Estou mais feliz de estar aqui com você, me faz bem.  
Sakura sorriu, e toca a sua mão com carinho.

De repente, ouve-se um estrondo, as luzes da sala piscam, e a luz de emergência se acende. Correram para abrir a porta, estava trancada pelo sistema. Começaram a bater na porta.  
- Acabou a energia do quarteirão inteiro, e o gerador auxiliar explodiu, as portas ficarão trancadas até voltar a energia, mas, não preocupem que logo vocês saem daí.

Sakura liga do celular para o escritório, avisa Yukie do ocorrido, e pede para que ela avise Eriol, e que assim que fosse resolvido tudo, entraria em contato novamente.

Assim, ficaram Sakura e Shaoran naquela sala, com um minúsculo foco de luz que vinha da porta trancada, a sala de reunião não tinha janelas, era carpetado, havia uma mesa em "L", um projetor, algumas cadeiras. Do lado havia mesinha de coffee break, com pãezinhos de queijo, café e água.

Sakura estava tensa, não por causa da escuridão...


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V **

- Quer café, Sakura? – perguntou Shaoran.  
- Obrigada, quero sim.

Shaoran pegou um copo e levou para Sakura. Ela agradeceu, a pouca clarida da luz de emergência permitia ver um pouco, mas, mesmo sem a luz, Shaoran foi percebeu que sua querida flor estava nervosa.

- Quanto tempo será que vamos ficar presos aqui? – perguntou ela.  
- Não sei... Tem claustrofobia ou algo assim?  
- Tenho um pouco.  
- Não se preocupe, se estiver passando mal me avisa que posso tentar arrombar a porta. – disse sorrindo - Tem medo de mim? – perguntou com uma voz um pouco rouca.  
- É claro que não. – respondeu firmemente Sakura, mas, estava mentindo.

Após a resposta da moça, Shaoran se aproximou um pouco mais, tirou o copo das mãos trêmulas de Sakura, segurou as suas mãos a puxando, fazendo-a levantar-se da cadeira.  
"O que vou fazer agora?" se perguntava Sakura.  
Shaoran a segurou pela cintura com uma das mãos, fazendo-a chegar mais perto, sua outra mão acariciava o rosto de Sakura, os seus lábios começavam a chegar mais perto dos dela, sussurou em seu ouvido:  
- Não precisa ter medo de mim... não vou fazer nada que não queira...

Com essas palavras Sakura se acalmou e pode então se deliciar com o maravilhoso beijo suave.

Ela enlaçou o pescoço dele, acariciava seus cabelos, ele começou a apertá-la mais em direção do seu corpo, queria sentir o corpo da moça que estava à sua frente. Os instintos dele estavam agindo mais do que a lógica, suas mãos começaram a percorrer as costas dela, tentando descer um pouco mais...

Do lado de fora da sala, os funcionários da empresa estavam preocupados com o casal que estava preso na sala de reunião, se aproximaram da porta avisando que estavam procurando a chave mestre, e começaram a escutar os gritos de Sakura.  
- Isso tá doendo muito!!  
- Calma, já vou tirar...  
Os funcionários se entreolharam, não queriam perder a oportunidade de ver o que acontecia dentro daquela sala. Rapidamente sairam para pegar a chave mestre mais rapidamente, e não informaram nada ao casal. Imeditamente abriram a porta.

Sakura estava de costas e não viu a decepção estampada no rosto dos funcionários, enquanto Shaoran tentava tirar uma farpa de um dedo dela. Com o nervosismo, ela acabou passando a mão nas bordas da mesa, e uma lasca saiu espetando o seu dedo.

- Obrigada por terem aberto a porta. – agradeceu Shaoran.

A energia elétrica não voltou tão cedo. Sakura com o seu sorriso e simpatia costumeiros encantava as pessoas da reunião que sorriam, mas ao verem o olhar de Shaoran, se concentravam novamente no que a moça dizia.  
- Um momento, senhorita Kinomoto! – pediu um dos membros da reunião – Isso vai deixar o processo mais rápido, mas, o nosso custo vai aumentar, não?  
- Como disse anteriormente sim. – respondeu Sakura desapontada, ela já havia falado desse detalhe antes – Mas, como disse também, existe a relação custo benefício, o custo aumenta em 20% mas os benefícios quanto a produtividade aumenta em 35% quanto a produção e 28% quanto a manutenção, se precisar dela.  
- Preciso analisar sobre melhor sobre esse assunto. Depois conversamos melhor, ok!  
- Ok – respondeu a moça ao senhor que lhe fazia perguntas.  
Shaoran não gostou muito de ver isso, Sakura não havia percebido mas aquele velho a olhava com olhos esfomeados.

Ao final da reunião, o senhor se aproximou de Sakura enquanto ela arrumava os seus papéis em sua pasta.  
- Senhorita Kinomoto...  
- Sim Senhor Shimizu. Posso explicar sobre o custo benefício novamente.  
- Não posso agora, que tal se a gente jantar hoje? Esse é o único horário que tenho disponível, infelizmente. A não ser que isso vá te atrapalhar.  
Sakura ficou triste, pois queria jantar com seu filhinho, Shaoran um pouco mais afastado se aproximou um pouco de Sakura quando viu aquele senhor se aproximar daquela maneira.  
- Não se preocupe Senhorita Kinomoto. – disse Shaoran – Posso explicar o que o senhor quiser neste jantar de negócios, o quê acha?  
- Eu preferia a Senhorita Kinomoto, já que sempre tratamos esses assuntos com ela e o Senhor Hiragizawa.  
- Irei jantar com o senhor para explicar sobre os detalhes que não entendeu, Senhor Shimizu. – respondeu docemente Sakura.  
- Está bem, estarei esperando-a no Le Sion às 19:00.  
- Estarei lá. Até depois.

Sakura saiu da sala sorrindo e se despedindo dos clientes, Shaoran não acreditava no que aquela moça acabava de aceitar.

- Sakura... – disse Shaoran enquanto entravam no carro. – E o Seiji?  
- Eu sei... estou morando de novo com o meu pai, então não vai ter muito problema.  
- E... – Shaoran viu que a moça não havia realmente percebido as intenções daquele velho – Gostaria de ir com você na reunião, ficarei perto apenas para aprender o que ele lhe dirá sobre os negócios e como deve responder, afinal, devo aprender com você,  
- Está bem. – respondeu Sakura sorrindo.  
Shaoran pensava sobre a ingenuidade daquela moça, ela não percebeu nada mesmo, não sabia se isso era uma virtude, sabia apenas que deveria estar lá para protegê-la.

Chegando ao escritório, Tomoyo aguardava a amiga para almoçarem juntas.  
- Vamos almoçar, Sakura? – perguntou docemente Tomoyo.  
- Vamos sim!  
- Até mais tarde Sakura. – disse Shaoran, estava com a cabeça meio perturbada, queria conversar com o seu amigo para entender melhor o que acontecia.

Chegando na sala de Eriol, Shaoran conta o que houve e pede para o amigo lhe explicar o que acontece.  
- Você realmente gosta dela? – perguntou Eriol sério.  
- Percebi isso quando ficamos longe, senti a falta dela, parecia que o ar me faltava e quando o rosto dela vinha a memória, minhas mãos ficavam úmidas, coração batia mais forte... isso é o suficiente?  
- Nem parece você... – riu Eriol ao escutar a confissão do amigo – Vamos ver no que posso te ajudar então. Me diga o que quer saber.  
- O quê aconteceu com a Sakura exatamente? Sei que ela se separou do ex-marido e tem um filho.  
- Tem certeza que quer conversar sobre isso agora? É uma história meio estranha, nem eu consigo entender ao certo, a Tomoyo entende melhor do que eu, já que é mulher e amiga da Sakura. Não quer que eu peça para ela lhe contar? Acho que é melhor assim do que escutar pela minha boca.  
- Se você acha melhor, sem problemas.  
- Então, vamos almoçar. – disse Eriol.

No restaurante, Sakura e Tomoyo já estavam sentadas esperando os pratos, e conversavam.  
- Ele disse que me ama. – disse Sakura a Tomoyo. – Só que eu não consigo acreditar muito, tenho um pé atrás.  
- Como sempre está preocupada, não é mesmo?  
- Você sabe, não quero mais sofrer. Não quero que o Seiji sofra com as minhas escolhas também.  
- Entendo o seu ponto Sakura, mas, acho que ele não faria esse tipo de coisa com você. Precisa conhecê-lo melhor. Ouvi muitas histórias do Shaoran pelo Eriol, eles são amigos há muito tempo, e ele me disse que nunca o viu dessa maneira, que é um moço sério e que não deixa qualquer moça se aproximar, que é até anti-social.  
- Acho que é verdade mesmo, porque a Mei Lin me disse que era noiva dele, mas, na verdade ela diz isso para que as moças não se aproximem dele, a pedido dele mesmo.  
- Essa é uma grande prova que ele confia em você. Mas, ela ainda não desmentiu para você?  
- Não, ele me contou isso hoje de manhã quando...  
- Quando?  
- Então... – disse meio sem graça – nos beijamos...  
- Que maravilha!! Vou comprar uma camera nova para filmar a nova vida da minha encantadora Sakura!  
- Tomoyo... – tentou choramingar Sakura totalmente sem graça, mas é interrompida pela amiga que aponta para a porta do restaurante.  
Neste momento entram no recinto Shaoran e Eriol.  
Os olhares femininos foram para a porta, para infelicidade de Sakura, Shaoran era atraente demais, chamava a atenção mesmo não querendo. Ela não podia negar, ele era mesmo maravilhoso.  
Tomoyo acena para Eriol que cutuca Shaoran, e ambos vão a direção da mesa de Tomoyo e Sakura.  
- Podemos nos sentar com vocês? – perguntou Eriol sorrindo.  
- Claro, por favor, sente-se ao meu lado – respondeu docemente Tomoyo com o sorriso que só ela tem.  
Shaoran foi ao lado de Sakura e puxou uma cadeira. Ele sorri e olha para uma Sakura que estava vermelha de vergonha do assunto da conversa que estava tendo com Tomoyo estar se sentando ao seu lado.  
Com o seu porte impecável, sentou-se com o seu olhar sempre para Sakura, parecia que estava se divertindo em ver as feições que a sua flor fazia ao ser observada.

Os moços fizeram o pedido, a garçonete veio mais rápido que pode para pegar os pedidos.

Shaoran permaneceu em silêncio sorria raramente, os olhares de outras moças de outras mesas pareciam que se voltavam para ele, Sakura estava sentindo uma pontada de ciúme, mas não demonstrou, ficou apenas sorrindo com a conversa que escutava entre Tomoyo e Eriol.

Sakura percebeu que a pessoa que estava sentada ao seu lado era diferente daquela que conhecia, do Shaoran sorridente, naquele momento ele parecia ser uma pessoa muito fria, e não entendia o motivo daquele olhar.  
- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Sakura preocupada e tocou a mão dele para lhe chamar a atenção.  
- Sim. – respondeu ele com um sorriso, mas logo voltou a ficar sério novamente.  
- Não se preocupe Sakura. – respondeu Eriol. – Ele normalmente é assim.  
- Eriol, por favor... – pediu Shaoran.  
- Apenas para que Sakura não se preocupe. – disse o amigo ajeitando os óculos.  
- Obrigada por se preocupar, Eriol – respondeu Sakura sorrindo, e olhou para o Shaoran que estava extremamente sério. Percebeu então que ele ficava mais relaxado quando estava apenas com ela.

Voltando para o escritório, nada parecia estar diferente, todos pareciam muito profissionais.

Na sala de Eriol, Shaoran queria saber um detalhe sobre Sakura que não podia esperar por Tomoyo.  
- Me diz uma coisa, Eriol. – pergunta Shaoran com um olhar sério. – A Sakura é desligada ou o quê?  
- Por que?  
- Um senhor da empresa que visitamos, o Senhor Shimizu, a convidou para um jantar sobre uma pauta que ela explicou 2 vezes, ele usou essa mesma pauta para conseguir esse jantar, e ela aceitou. Eu vi como aqueles homens olhavam para ela, e ela parecia não se importar...  
- Precisa entender que a Sakura é ingênua. Ela não vai perceber nada de mal até que o mal apareça e ainda se apresente, senão, ela não vai peceber.  
- É por isso que ela sofre então...  
- Isso é um dos motivos.  
- Certo, mas, vamos voltar ao trabalho senão, vou ficar só falando dela. – diz Shaoran sorrindo.  
- Okay, mas sei que seus pensamentos estarão nela, não é?  
- É claro que não! Sei pensar em trabalho também!!  
- Estava brincando, afinal, você lidera as empresas da sua família, não é?  
Shaoran seriamente acena com a cabeça e olha para baixo para analisar os papéis que estavam em sua mesa, havia recados que a secretária de Eriol havia deixado e outras anotações.

No final do expediente, Sakura estava saindo no horário, Tomoyo passou na sala da amiga para perguntar se queria ir levar o Seiji para passear naquela noite.  
- Não posso... – respondeu Sakura meio triste – O Senhor Shimizu pediu para que eu fizesse uma reunião com ele no jantar, ele não entendeu algumas coisas que expliquei hoje...  
- Ah... Você vai sozinha?  
- Não, o Shaoran vai comigo.  
- Então ficarei sossegada. – Tomoyo deu uma piscadinha e acenou para a amiga.  
Mei Lin estava na sala, não gostou muito do que escutou.  
- Você vai sair com o Shaoran? – peguntou Mei Lin.  
- Vou em uma reunião, ele queria ir comigo para aprender como tratar alguns dos assuntos.  
Mei Lin notou que havia algo errado aí, o seu primo era ótimo para negócios, isso não havia sombra de dúvidas, não sabia o que estava acontecendo ainda, mas já desconfiava. Precisava apenas confirmar as suas dúvidas, mas quando ia falar, Sakura já não estava mais na sala.

Sakura vai a sala de Eriol.  
- Vamos Shaoran? – pergunta Sakura.  
- Por favor, vá na frente, preciso terminar de enviar uns emails. – respondeu o moço retirando os óculos e sorrindo para a moça.  
Sakura se pegou suspirando ao ver aquele o sorriso daquele homem, bem diferente do que viu no restaurante na hora do almoço, e como era charmoso.  
Eriol apenas observou os dois, e vendo o que poderia acontecer com os dois no futuro, apenas torceu para que desse certo o relacionamento dos dois.

- Então, estou indo. – disse Sakura sorrindo – Até daqui a pouco.

Saiu da sala sorrindo.

Mei Lin chegava na sala, um pouco aflita.  
- Shaoran, recebeu o email da Tia?  
- Recebi sim. Mas, não precisa se preocupar. Passei instruções de como reverter à situação. Espero que pelo menos isso possam fazer sem mim.  
- Isso pode custar muito caro para a empresa, tem certeza que não é melhor voltar?  
- Tenho sim.  
Vendo o primo irredutível a situação que ela julgava ser muito importante, se aproximou e perguntou bem baixinho:  
- Ela é especial assim?  
- ...  
- A Sakura.  
Em um suspiro e com o corpo relaxado respondeu:  
- Muito. – levantou-se da cadeira e saiu da sala, precisava ir para o restaurante proteger sua flor.

Sakura chegara ao restaurante, o Senhor Shimizu a aguardava na mesa, deu um olhar estranho para a moça e depois olhou para o copo que estava vazio da acompanhante.

*********************FLASHBACK*********************

- Preciso de um favor para hoje, meu amigo. – dizia o Senhor Shimizu nervoso ao telefone, sentado a sua cadeira, de costas para a mesa olhando para a janela situada atrás. – Sim, é para hoje... é aquele negócio mesmo... por favor, mande entregar para mim, só que não quero que saibam... sei que posso confiar... então, te mando o dinheiro quando chegar... claro... até logo.

O Senhor Shimizu aparentava ter uns 60 anos, cabelos grisalhos, 80% brancos, era magro e não muito alto. Era um senhor muito respeitado, e aparentemente muito bonzinho e sério, só que nutria uma paixão por Sakura, mas, ela não parecia ter interesse algum por ele, havia tempos que havia planejado um jantar com ela, mas, Eriol sempre estava presente e não permitia que ele se aproximasse muito, na última reunião, ele não estava presente e pode se aproveitar da situação.

*********************************************************

- Só usarei isso em caso de emergência. – disse o senhor para si mesmo.

Neste momento chegou Sakura a mesa.  
- Boa noite. – disse amavelmente a moça, estendendo a mão.  
- Boa noite! – respondeu o senhor, levantando-se, cumprimentando-a, e depois foi puxar a cadeira para que ela pudesse se sentar.

- Então, vamos aos negócios? – perguntou Sakura. – Eu trouxe esses relatórios para que o senhor pudesse entender melhor.  
- Ah! Obrigado. – respondeu o senhor. – Mas, me diga uma coisa, senhorita...  
- Sim?  
- Tenho um outro assunto que gostaria de conversar. Teria tempo?  
- Sim, tenho tempo. – respondeu Sakura sorrindo.  
- Gostaria de saber se teria algum interesse em ter um marido.  
- No presente momento não. – respondeu torcendo o nariz. – Se este for o outro assunto, não gostaria de conversar. Se fosse algo referente a empresa, terei prazer em discutir, mas, minha vida particular não quero.  
- "Por favor, não diga isso..." – pensava o homem, nervoso. Olhou para o copo da sua acompanhante, aparentemente vazio, algumas gotinhas estavam no fundo, teria que usar o seu "plano B". - Então, vamos ver o que me trouxe nestes papéis. – disse o velho amavelmente.  
Neste instante, o senhor pediu bebida ao garçom, este prontamente trouxe um vinho.  
- Não bebo, Senhor Shimizu. – respondeu Sakura.  
- Apenas para me fazer companhia... – pediu o senhor.

Sakura para não fazer desfeita, bebeu um gole do vinho, estava doce, sua cabeça começou a ficar branca, parecia flutuar, era uma sensação de alívio do cotidiano, não conseguia se lembrar de nada para se preocupar, começou a ficar feliz com tudo.  
- Está muito gostosa a bebida... – disse Sakura.  
- Que bom que a agrada... – disse o senhor.

Neste momento, Shaoran chega ao restaurante e sabendo que o velho teria outras intenções para com sua flor, primeiramente observou todo o local para ver onde estavam sentados. Notou que Sakura sorria, não se preocupou muito. Pediu uma mesa próxima a dos dois, mas posicionada estrategicamente para que o senhor não pudesse vê-lo: em suas costas.

- Me diga, não quer ir para a minha casa depois, Senhorita Kinomoto? Tem uma vista ótima da cidade. – perguntou o Senhor Shimizu.  
- Ah! Eu adoraria!! – disse Sakura dando mais um golinho na bebida.  
Shaoran estava se sentando quando escutou a conversa dos dois.  
Deu um tapinha no ombro do velho, este virou e se espantou ao ver o rosto conhecido. Não era para menos, Shaoran tinha um olhar furioso, não estava entendendo o porque de Sakura estar aceitando aquele convite sendo que ela se preocupava em passar mais tempo com o Seiji.  
- Boa noite. Estou atrapalhando? – disse seriamente Shaoran.  
- N-n-não meu jovem. – disse o velho. – Estamos de saída, não é mesmo, Senhorita Kinomoto?  
- É! Vamos à casa do Senhor Shimizu ver a cidade! – disse Sakura sorrindo mais do que nunca, adorando a idéia de ver a cidade de noite.  
- Você está bem Sakura? Não era apenas uma reunião para explicar a planilha para o Senhor Shimizu?  
- Estou bem! Ele vai ler a planilha depois, não é?  
- Que tal levar o Seiji para passear já que não tem mais compromissos? – perguntou Shaoran.  
Sakura pensou por um instante, sorriu para Shaoran e aceitou com um sorriso mais lindo ainda e se levantou da mesa.  
- Espera! – disse o senhor. – Não vai a minha casa?  
- Não... vou sair com o Shaoran, gosto da compania dele! – respondeu Sakura toda feliz.

Shaoran olha para a mesa, vê que apenas beberam vinho, pediu para ver a garrafa, era um vinho normal, fraco e até mesmo meio vagabundo, pela quantidade que haviam tomado não deixaria uma pessoa bêbada. Desconfiou do copo, o velho poderia ter colocado algo lá. Foi pegá-lo para ver o que poderia haver de diferente dentro, mas, o velho vendo a intenção do moço, pegou o objeto e o espatifou no chão.

- Se a levar a um hospital, ela pode ser presa e não há como provar que eu fiz algo. – disse o velho com um olhar desafiador.  
- O que você fez seu desgraçado? – disse Shaoran com os dentes trincando e puxando o senhor pelo colarinho.  
- Se não tivesse aparecido ela já poderia estar bem. – disse o velho mais desafiador ainda. – Farei com que pague por isso, não sabe com quem está lidando.  
- Sinto meu caro, é você que não sabe com quem está lidando. – respondeu Shaoran soltando a gola da camisa do velho ao ver que Sakura estava quase saindo do restaurante.

Sakura estava próxima à porta aguardando Shaoran. Este pediu as chaves do carro de Sakura, entregou a um garçom e pediu para que ele guardasse o veículo na garagem do restaurante até o dia seguinte, fez menção para estender a mão e lhe deu um dinheiro para isso. Prontamente o rapaz sorriu e foi estacionar o carro e disse ainda para não se preocuparem.

- Uma coisa, não vamos levar o Seiji para passear, não está em condições para isso Sakura. – disse Shaoran olhando com muito carinho a sua flor.  
Ela estava com a mente tão branca que nem se importou com isso.

Ele a levou para o seu carro, abriu a porta, ela entrou, estava feliz com tudo o que acontecia por efeito da droga. Após manobrar o carro, Sakura abriu todo o vidro do carro, se acomodou novamente no veículo, abriu um botão da blusa que estava usando.

-Shaoran... estou com sede... estou com calor... – falou Sakura bem baixinho.  
Ele a fitou, estava um pouco vermelha, estava preocupado com o que seria que ela havia ingerido, não sabia ao certo o que fazer, sabia apenas que não queria que acontecesse nada de mal a garota, e como o velho havia dito, não havia como provar que ele havia dopado Sakura com alguma coisa. Pensou um pouco, achou melhor a levar para o apartamento dela.

Chegaram no prédio, os vigias e outras pessoas viram Sakura entrar no apartamento, sem o Seiji e com um moço muito lindo.  
- Sakura, qual o telefone do seu pai? – perguntou Shaoran assim que entraram no apartamento.  
- Ah... esqueci, pega na agendinha na gaveta do telefone... Vou tomar água...

Shaoran liga para a casa do Senhor Kinomoto, não sabia ao certo o que poderia dizer, resolveu mentir, dizer que Sakura precisaria ficar fora aquela noite para terminar o trabalho, e foi o que fez.  
- Alô? – perguntou a voz do outro lado da linha.  
- Por favor, gostaria de falar com o Senhor Kinomoto. – pediu um Shaoran meio nervoso, não sabia se o nervosismo era causado pela mentira ou por estar falando com o pai da Sakura.  
- É ele mesmo.  
- Meu nome é Shaoran Li, trabalho com a sua filha Sakura.  
- Sim, aconteceu algo errado?  
- Bom, tivemos alguns imprevistos e ela vai precisar ficar aqui comigo. Estou ligando pessoalmente pois ela está muito compenetrada.  
- Entendo. Agradeço a sua atenção Senhor Li.  
- Não há de quê. Amanhã ela pode tirar o dia de folga, poderá ficar com o Seiji.  
- Ah! Obrigado por informar.  
- De nada. Preciso ir, até logo.  
- Até logo.

Quando desligou o telefone com um peso enorme na consciência por ter mentido, resolveu ligar para Eriol, mas Sakura estava na porta da sala observando-o, sorrindo.  
- Ligou para o meu pai? – perguntou a moça docemente.  
- Sim, falei que ficaria trabalhando até tarde. Como está se sentindo?  
- Estou bem, por que?  
- Sakura... senta aqui um pouco... – Shaoran indicou o sofá.  
Ela se senta no sofá, ele se ajoelha na frente dela, preocupado tocou a testa da moça para ver se tinha febre. Ela achou graça nisso, e também tocou a testa dele.  
- Preciso te explicar uma coisa. – disse ele sério. – Aquele Senhor Shimizu colocou algo na sua bebida, e a deixou meio fora de si, preciso ver se você está bem.  
- Que coisa! Mas, não sinto nada de diferente...  
- Então, provavelmente não vai sentir mesmo, não sei o que é a droga que ele usou. Ele disse que se a levar para o hospital podem te prender, como sei que ele não tentaria colocar algo que fosse prejudicial a sua saúde, vamos evitar problemas, então, vamos ao hospital somente em emergência, precisa me dizer tudo o que sente. – disse segurando as mãos da bela moça que estava sorrindo para ele.  
- Tá bom, mas, estou super bem.  
- Eu suspeito que ele colocou algo que a deixasse...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase, Sakura selou a boca de Shaoran com o dedo.  
- Não diga mais nada... – pediu a moça tirando o dedo dos lábios dele, se ajoelhando em frente a ele e aproximando seu rosto ao dele.  



	6. Capítulo VI

** Capítulo VI**

_**Esse capítulo é um pouco forte.**  
Não sendo hipócrita, sei que escrevendo o aviso acima não vai impedir ninguém, poderia até amenizar o contexto que tenho em mente, mas, quero escrever isso sim ?  
Então, o aviso está dado apenas para não ter problemas depois, mas, já sabe o que vai ser, né!  
Se pular esse capítulo, não tem problema, tem uma sinopse sobre ele no próximo, e não vai interferir muito a estória.  
Boa leitura!_

Não conseguiu pensar direito apenas permitiu que fosse beijado pela moça, não estava muito acostumado com iniciativas vindas dela. Ela o beijava vorazmente, suas mãos curiosas começaram a percorrer o tórax dele, arranhando-o de leve. Shaoran sentia o cheiro de seus cabelos, sentia arrepios estava ficando fora de controle, aquela que brincava com ele daquela maneira era Sakura, a dona de seu coração.

Em um segundo de lucidez, ele se lembra que ela está agindo assim por causa da droga desconhecida, ela nunca faria isso em sã consciência. Ele a segura pelos ombros a afasta, sem a encarar e diz:  
- Eu quero muito, mas, não desse jeito...  
- Como?  
- Quero dizer... você está sob efeito de alguma droga, não vou conseguir me segurar por muito tempo, e não quero que se arrependa depois do que acontecer. Não quero que sinta raiva de mim, não quero que pense que estou me aproveitando de você.

Sakura tinha um pouco de repúdia de sexo, não havia gostado muito da experiência que teve com o ex-marido, se sentiu um objeto para satisfazer apenas aos desejos dele além de dolorida. Mas, com Shaoran poderia ser diferente, ela tinha curiosidade de conhecê-lo melhor, de saber o que ele poderia fazer com ela, afinal, ele era diferente, a respeitava, elogiava a sua inteligência e dedicação, ou seja, aparentemente aos olhos dele, ela não era apenas um objeto a ser ostentada por aí, ela tinha um conteúdo para preenchê-la.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela o abraça com muito carinho e sussura em seu ouvido:  
- Sei o que estou fazendo, e quero isso... a droga fazia efeito até quando comecei a beijá-lo...  
Ele olha para o rosto dela meio desconfiado.  
- Se fosse uma circunstância normal, iria correndo agora para a casa do meu pai ver meu filhinho, mas, se eu for agora, eu vou me arrepender... Não quer que eu me arrependa, não é?

Ele ficou imóvel ao escutar o que ela dizia. Ela ficou esperando alguma reação dele. Vendo que havia sido rejeitada, Sakura o fita novamente com os olhos marejados, uma lágrima teimosa havia se formado, embaçando a visão. Levantando-se do chão, de cabeça baixa, murmura:

- Então, vou para o escritório trabalhar, já que amanhã terei o dia de folga. – disse Sakura de costas para ele, ela estava lutando contra as lágrimas que queriam se formar.  
De repente, sentiu o seu corpo indo para frente, ela havia sido foi enlaçada por braços fortes pelas costas, uma das mãos na cintura e outra no ombro, uma voz sussurada lhe provocava arrepios.  
- Realmente não está mais sob o efeito da droga. Desculpe, mas eu queria ter certeza.  
- Obrigada por se preocupar... – respondeu Sakura segurando a mão que estava pousada sob o ombro, olhou para o rosto dele e sorriu docemente.  
- Mas, se estiver... 

Ela se vira para ele, que apenas afrouxou o abraço para que ela pudesse se movimentar e a abraça novamente bem forte e com muito carinho. Ele a beijava carinhosamente, enquanto suas costas eram acariciadas pelas mãos de sua amada.

- "Ela mexe demais com os meus sentidos..." – pensava Shaoran que começou a explorar mais o beijo, e em seguida começa a beijar outras partes do corpo dela. Deslizou seus lábios para o pescoço, suas mãos estavam descontroladas, e percorriam o corpo inteiro da moça. Ela sentia o estômago ficar gelado, seu pensamento era apenas de desejo por viver aquele momento, não iria se arrepender pois ele a amava, acreditava nisso.  
Os botões da camisa que ela vestia começaram a serem abertos um a um. Suas mãos percorriam pelo tórax dele, ela esava admirada como o corpo dele poderia ser tão definido assim sem parecer um "neandertal", em um movimento suave, sua blusa não cobria mais à frente de seu corpo, mãos e lábios gulosos percorriam a parte do corpo dela que havia sido descoberta naquele momento. Sem notar, ela o segurou pelos cabelos e o empurrou mais contra o seu próprio corpo, estava gostando disso, queria mais, as mãos dele ainda desciam mais pelo corpo dela, a calça começava a se deslocar rumo ao chão, ele a pega no colo e a leva para o quarto e a coloca gentilmente na cama.  
Ele mesmo retira a sua camisa, e sorriu para a mulher que o observava sentada na cama que admirava aquele corpo. Ela parecia pedir para que pudesse tocar no corpo perfeito dele com o olhar que lançava. Ele se aproximou, admirou o corpo daquela mulher que estava sentada, que ficou um pouco vermelhinha e sussurou:  
- Você é linda.  
Após dizer essas palavras a beijou e começou a fazê-la deitar, beijava a boca, foi em direção ao pescoço, descia mais, suas mãos trabalhavam para retirar a roupa íntima dela, beijou os seios onde ficou um tempo acariciando-os com os lábios, suas mãos deslizavam sozinhas, tocou as pernas dela, estavam bem juntas, ele tentou afastá-las para que suas mãos pudessem explorar esse pedaço do corpo dela, mas, estava rígida. Fez o caminho inverso, beijou a sua orelha e sussurou:  
- Não posso? – ao dizer isso uma das mãos tocou a calcinha.  
Ela estava com vergonha, ele teria que fazer algo para que ela relaxasse.  
- P-pode apagar a luz? – pediu a moça morrendo de vergonha.  
- Não poderei ver o seu rosto assim... – disse ele sorrindo olhando o rosto dela.  
- Por favor... – choramingou Sakura.  
Prontamente atendido, Shaoran apagou a luz, apesar de que assim não poderia mais ver a bela Sakura.

Ele volta a tocar o corpo da moça, que ainda estava tensa e fechava mais as pernas.  
- Respire e relaxe as pernas Sakura... – pediu Shaoran a beijando com muito carinho.  
Ela estava totalmente inerte, com muita vergonha. Para tentar incentivá-la, Shaoran pegou uma das mãos dela e colocou em seu próprio tórax, como ela já havia tocado-o nesta região, não sentiu que ela poderia repudiá-lo. As mãozinhas começaram a percorrer o corpo dele novamente. Seu joguinho estava dando certo, ela estava com a respiração mais forte, e o beijava mais vorazmente, aumentando mais a excitação por parte dele. Pegou novamente a mão da moça e foi direcionando em sua calça, resistiu, mas, ele sussurou no ouvido dela:  
- Não precisa ter vergonha...  
E direcionou a mão dela novamente, mas dessa vez não houve resistência por parte dela. Ele começou a retirar a última peça de roupa que restava no corpo dela, mas, novamente ela parecia não consentir, em um movimeno brusco, ele rasgou a peça deixando-a um pouco assustada.  
- "Será que ela não me quer mais?" – pensou Shaoran naquele momento.  
- Shaoran... – disse sofridamente Sakura, em um sussuro implorando para que o tormento acabasse, ela o desejava.  
Ele começou a percorrer o corpo dela novamente, na região onde ele "removeu" a última peça, sentiu que a pele suave e macia mudava, ficara meio áspera, parecia uma cicatriz abaixo do umbigo, imediatamente a mão foi removida de lá.  
A beijava vorazmente e prontamente era correspondido, as mãos dele desceram mais, ela continuava um pouco tensa, ele trabalhou com os dedos, não queria que ela mudasse de idéia naquela hora. Ela respirava mais forte, o coração estava descompassado, estava sofrendo pela ansiedade, enquanto que ele parecia querer prolongar mais o sofrimento da moça tímida que estava em seus braços, queria que ela se sentisse bem e confortável com ele, nunca se prolongara e concentrara tanto em satisfazer uma mulher como estava fazendo dessa vez, queria constatar que ela pertencia a ele e não iria voltar atrás.  
- Shaoran... – sofridamente disse Sakura. Podia ser notado em sua fisionomia que ela o desejava assim como ele. – Por favor...  
- Tudo a seu tempo... – foi a resposta que ele deu, com a voz meio rouca, ele pretendia deixá-la louca, queria satisfazê-la mais do que ele próprio. – E...  
Não conseguiu terminar a frase, ousadamente ela o puxou mais perto de si, arqueando mais o corpo em sua direção, parecendo implorar para que acabasse com aquele sofrimento. Segurando-a pela cintura se posicionou sobre ela, satisfazendo o desejo de ambos. Ela parecia estar gostando, e começou a se mexer em sua direção, ele se movimentava com erotismo, aquele corpo era perfeito, ela deslizava seus dedos nele, fazendo-o contorcer vez ou outra pelos arrepios que sentia.  
- Sakura... eu te amo...

**********************************************************

Sakura acorda, eram 2 da manhã, sentiu-se aquecida e feliz, olhou para o lado, viu que dormia sobre o peito de Shaoran, que envolvia um dos braços ao redor dela, a outra mão estava em baixo da própria cabeça. Sentiu-se um pouco dolorida, mas estava bem, apenas uma outra coisa a incomodava. Ao se mexer para levantar da cama sem ser notada, ele vira a cabeça para ela: estava acordado.  
- Está desconfortável assim? – perguntou com uma voz suave.  
- Não, preciso me levantar um pouco. – respondeu um pouco sem graça e se enrolando em um lençol.  
Shaoran apenas sorriu para ela, mas percebeu que havia algo errado.

Ela estava no banheiro, debaixo do chuveiro, estava pensativa, não estava arrependida. Perdida em seus pensamentos, não percebeu que alguém entrou no banheiro e foi até o chuveiro sorrateiramente e a abraçou pelas costas.

- Aah! O-o quê está fazendo aqui??? – perguntou Sakura, levando o maior susto.  
- Vim fazer compania... – respondeu beijando o pescoço dela, molhando o cabelo.

Ela não queria que ele ficasse perto, tinha claridade demais. Shaoran olhou para o corpo dela, e se lembrou que havia algo diferente um pouco abaixo do umbigo, e foi ver o que era. Assustou ao ver as marcas, cicatrizes de algum tipo de violência que sofreu.  
As marcas eram tão feias, apesar de serem pequenas, mas ele ficou estático, Sakura percebendo que ele havia visto, saiu do chuveiro e foi se vestir com a primeira coisa que encontrasse para esconder aquela região.  
- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Shaoran um tanto quanto preocupado.  
- Nada... foi uma operação... – respondeu Sakura olhando para baixo.  
- Operação nenhuma deixaria marcas assim. É uma cicatriz um tanto estranha e... – parou de falar imediatamente, aquele era o motivo dela se envergonhar e querer se esconder. – Não quer me contar, não é?  
- Já disse foi uma cirurgia. – respondeu olhando para o nada, apertou as mãos em sinal de nervosismo. – Não quero falar sobre isso, por favor...

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, sentou-se na cama, a puxou pela mão e a fez sentar-se em seu colo, abraçou a moça que estava com ele, não se importava muito se ela tinha ou não defeitos no corpo, estava preocupado com o que aconteceu para ter aquela marca, que concerteza não fora feita por uma operação.

- Você é muito linda... – sussurou Shaoran no ouvido de Sakura. – Nunca imaginei que pudesse ser tão maravilhosa assim, me deixando cada vez mais louco e incontrolável...  
As carícias dele faziam cócegas no pescoço e orelha de Sakura, ela sorria mas, os seus olhos estavam com semblante triste.  
- Poderia manter em segredo a minha operação? – pediu Sakura.  
- O que quiser... – respondeu Shaoran beijando-a mais e de maneira mais possessiva. – Não vai conseguir andar amanhã Sakura... – dizia com um sorriso maroto no rosto e a beijando com muita vontade.  
Ela apagou as luzes, ele acendeu novamente.

- Não precisa ter vergonha, deixe-me ver o seu rosto quando fazemos amor.  
- Por favor, não... – choramingou. – Eu... eu...  
- Não precisa ter vergonha da sua cicatriz... Com ou sem ela, o que importa é o que está aqui... – diz apontando o dedo para o coração – e aqui... – diz apontando o dedo para a cabeça e em seguida segurou os pulsos dela e beijando-a com mais ferocidade, estava descontrolado.

Sakura pode ver como é na verdade o homem que estava com ela naquele momento, diferente do Shaoran calmo e compreensivo, e do Shaoran silencioso e frio, ela conheceu um possessivo e muito sexy, que a levava as nuvens, estava adorando e até mesmo se esqueceu de ter vergonha, sentia-se diferente, era como que quisesse ser desejada daquela maneira.

  



	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

_Resumo do capítulo anterior:  
Sakura e Shaoran fazem amor pela primeira vez, ela estava um tanto quanto tímida e receosa, pois há uma cicatriz estranha abaixo de seu umbigo. Ela diz que é de uma cirurgia que fez, mas, Shaoran não acreditou, apenas não tocou mais no assunto devido as circunstâncias que estavam, precisavam aproveitar a noite, que era curta para ambos._

**************************************************************

Após algumas horas, Sakura acordou com Shaoran a chamando, mas, mal conseguia se mexer de tão cansada que estava. Ele exigiu não apenas o seu corpo naquela noite, mas também a sua alma, era um amante que qualquer mulher gostaria de ter.

- Bom dia. – disse Shaoran ao ver que ela abria os olhos com dificuldade.  
- Bom dia... – respondeu a moça com uma doce melancolia, a noite acabara, teria que voltar a realidade.  
- Trouxe um café da manhã para você. Creio que não vai conseguir sair dessa cama por enquanto.

Ela tentou se levantar, estava dolorida de verdade, não conseguia se mexer direito, assim como ele havia premeditado. Ficou um pouco com vergonha quando se lembrou do corpo dele se movendo sobre o seu, da respiração ofegante dele e de escutar as palavras desconexas que ele murmurava.  
Vendo que realmente ela não conseguiria andar, Shaoran sorriu com um arzinho de vitória e se lembrou dela dizendo o seu nome várias vezes.

- Você me deixa louco... – disse aproximando-se dela, falando ao ouvido. – Nunca fiquei assim na minha vida, nunca desejei tanto alguém...  
Sakura se sentiu nas nuvens ao escutar isso, ela também nunca havia desejado alguém assim, ou melhor, nunca desejou até conhecê-lo.

- O que será de nós agora? – perguntou a moça, um pouco envergonhada.  
- Como assim? – disse Shaoran olhando para a Sakura, sem entender direito o que ela queria saber.  
- Eu fui apenas uma aventura? Estou preparada para escutar qualquer coisa de você. – respondeu a moça sorrindo, ela realmente não iria se arrepender do que fizera, havia prometido a si mesma isso.  
- Eu quero descobrir mais sobre você, quero que me permita conhecer melhor você e sua família, suas alegrias e tristezas... Gostaria de descobrir também a intensidade do que sinto por você. – foi o que respondeu, segurando uma das mãos da moça, e olhando em seus olhos, mas quando terminou, passou uma das mãos na cicatriz que havia abaixo do umbigo.

Ela olhou para cima, sabia que deveria contar a verdade sobre aquilo, mas, havia tanto sentimento de tristeza e ódio naquela cicatriz que ela preferia não olhar para ele, preferia esquecer que aquilo existia.

- Essa cicatriz é para eu me lembrar do meu pior pecado e do pior momento que passei. – respondeu a moça seriamente, olhando para a parede, não iria conseguir encarar Shaoran, que apenas a escutava, encarando-a e segurando as suas mãos. – Ela foi feita pelo meu ex-marido, ele usou um canivete sem corte praticamente, além de ter me cortado com isso, me queimou ao mesmo tempo.  
Shaoran escutou, sua expressão mudou, estava nítido que ele sentiu ódio de escutar que o maldito havia feito esse ferimento.  
- Antes dele me ferir disse porque estava fazendo aquilo: a queimadura seria a marca de que eu pertenço a ele, era como se tivesse me marcado como um gado, e... – não conseguiu continuar, precisou respirar fundo, fechou os olhos, apertou as mãos de Shaoran quando os abriu, apenas olhou para o teto – a marca da faca era para me lembrar que quase matei alguém, que quase me tornei uma assassina...  
Mal acabou de falar, começou a chorar, essa era a pior lembrança que tinha, seu remorso.  
- Todos cometem erros, não é mesmo? – disse Shaoran com um olhar que tinha uma mistura de piedade e amor.  
- Estava com medo, não sabia o que fazer, queria fugir e quase aconteceu uma tragédia... – disse em meio aos soluços.

Sakura apenas chorou o tanto quanto pode, não chorava assim há muito tempo, mas tinha algo diferente nele, era uma mistura de alívio por ter confessado o seu pior pecado e alegria de poder escutar que o homem da sua vida ficaria ao seu lado, que a ajudaria superar todos esses traumas.

Dormiu nos braços de Shaoran. Havia chorado muito. Ele a abraçava com carinho, ainda não entendia muita coisa do que a moça havia passado, mas queria confortá-la e mostrar que estava segura com ele.

Sakura estava dormindo, não um sono tranquilo. Seu ex-marido aparecia em seu sonho, era como se tivesse voltado no tempo.  
Ela se viu quando tinha apenas seus 18 anos, estava linda, e tinha um namorado que aparentemente era perfeito, estavam conversando na casa dela.  
- Preciso de você, mais do que preciso de ar... Preciso que fique comigo pelo resto de meus dias... – dizia Houjou a Sakura. – Estamos juntos há quase 1 ano, até hoje, nós nunca...  
- Entendo Houjou. – dizia Sakura segurando a mão do seu antigo namorado.  
- Entende o quanto a desejo? Sempre que me aproximo mais...  
- É que não é certo isso, ainda não estou preparada. Por favor, entenda... – pedia Sakura.  
- Mas, eu te amo, quero fazer amor com você. – ele a fitou com carinho. – Vamos nos casar, então.  
- Preciso pensar. Estamos namorando para nos conhecer melhor, não é mesmo?  
- Mas, Sakura, todos os nossos amigos já experimentaram isso, por que nós não podemos? Precisamos nos conhecer assim também... eu te amo, quero fazer amor com você, quero que seja minha primeira...

O tempo pula nos sonhos de Sakura, e ela se vê com seus 19 anos, namorando o mesmo rapaz, ele a prensando em uma parede, a beijando com muito desejo, ela pedindo para não fazer isso ainda, mas o pedido sendo correspondido com mais carícias. Ele não a escutava. Não queria aquilo, mas ele dizia tanto que a amava, e ela estava incerta sobre o que iria acontecer. Ninguém estava por perto e não conseguiria pará-lo, ele era bem mais forte fisicamente do que ela.

Novamente o pulo no tempo, ela viu o sonho que tivera pouco antes de saber que estava grávida, estava deitada em uma cama e viu um quadro que tinha uma imagem com a mesma forma que o seu corpo, um pequeno ponto brilhava em seu ventre, uma sensação de calma e alegria percorreu o seu corpo naquele momento.

O tempo pula novamente, havia feito os testes de gravidez, e o resultado era positivo, o desespero tomou conta da pobre moça, com 19 anos e que tinha pedido um tempo para o namorado depois do ocorrido. Era óbvio que ele havia forçado a barra, violou o seu corpo, tinha nojo de si mesma. O desespero a fez procurar pelo ex-namorado.  
- Estou grávida... – disse baixinho com os olhos marejados.  
- O que quer fazer? – perguntou Houjou sem demonstrar nada em seus olhos.  
- Não sei... estou com medo... – ela disse procurando consolo nele.  
- Faça o que quiser, estarei do seu lado. – foi o que respondeu, olhando com pena aquela moça a sua frente.  
Não era isso que ela queria escutar, percebeu isso ao ver o seu passado acontecendo novamente nos seus sonhos. Ela queria o seu apoio não naquele sentido, queria que ele fizesse algo por eles, ela estava desorientada com muito medo, não queria que ele jogasse a responsabilidade apenas para ela, era um ato covarde demais.  
- Vou tirar então. – disse a moça sem fitar o ex-namorado a sua frente.  
Assim que tomou a decisão, rezou pedindo perdão ao filho que não nasceria, e disse para que ele esperasse um pouco antes de nascer de verdade, que ela precisaria estar estabilizada na vida e que ele fosse fruto de um amor de verdade e não o que foi que aconteceu com ela.

Passado mais o tempo, Sakura se viu em suas roupas de grávida. Não havia conseguido tirar o filho, o bebê era mais forte do que os remédios que havia tomado, tinha o rosto melancólico, olhou para o dedo, havia o anel que fora comprado as pressas para o casamento civil, não havia se casado diante de Deus, pois não sabia se era isso mesmo que queria. Viu o seu rosto, estava cheio de bolinhas roxas, tinha febre interna praticamente todos os dias, sua aparência havia mudado bastante, não por causa da barriga, mas pela vida infeliz que estava tendo.  
Viu-se caminhando, indo para a faculdade, vendo as pessoas cochirarem por onde ela passava, olhou mais adiante e viu o marido sendo agarrado por uma outra moça, rodeado de outros colegas. Uma amiga passou para cumprimentá-la e perguntar como andava a vida, quando foi responder, viu o marido se aproximar com cara de poucos amigos, fazendo a amiga sumir.

Quando o bebê nasceu, se viu no hospital, Seiji havia nascido de noite, e na manhã seguinte, com muitas dores no corpo foi tomar um banho, estava suja de sangue. Viu o marido a observar quando ia ao banheiro toda torta, e olhando assustado o corpo da esposa. Era nítido que o olhar dele era de nojo, Sakura acabara de ter um filho, o que ele esperava?

Viu-se novamente na faculdade, sem amigos, o marido com os colegas em volta, a moça agarrada em seu pescoço, e ela sentada solitária em um banco de cimento, estava com frio. Estava tão cansada, somando o total, conseguia dormir 4 horas por noite, Seiji chorava quase toda hora, cuidava do filho com todo o carinho, enquanto seu marido nem se movia para pegá-lo no colo.

Foi quando saltou novamente no tempo, Seiji estava com 8 meses, era uma manhã fria, ventava bastante, ele havia despertado 7 vezes naquela noite, ela estava sem leite para amamentá-lo, e ele precisava de algo para comer, olhou a dispensa, não havia nada que pudesse ser dado ao menino, pediu ao marido que fosse comprar algo para que pudesse dar ao filho, ele simplesmente se virou e continuou a dormir. Tristemente foi pegar a carteira para pegar dinheiro e ir a quitanda, seu dinheiro havia sumido, o desgraçado do marido havia pego tudo. Colocou um agasalho no filho e saiu à pé, pediu para a dona da mercearia deixar pagar mais tarde, iria no banco mais tarde, foi quando Tooya entrou no recinto, e se assustou ao ver Sakura com Seiji no colo naquele vento e sem dinheiro para pagar as frutas.  
- O que está fazendo aqui nesse vento, sem dinheiro e sem carro? – perguntou o aborrecido Tooya.  
- Vim comprar frutas para o Seiji.  
- Não dormiu essa noite novamente, não é mesmo?  
- É... o Seii acordou 7 vezes dessa vez.  
- Deixa que eu pago a sua conta aqui, depois você me paga.  
Sakura agradeceu o irmão, que também lhe deu carona até o apartamento onde ela morava, há 3 quadras.  
- Tá tudo bem lá? – perguntou Tooya meio sem graça.  
- Está. – disse Sakura sem olhar o irmão, apenas acariciando o rostinho do filho pequeno que dormia em seus braços.  
- Se precisar de algo... você sabe...  
- Obrigada Tooya. – foi o que ela conseguiu responder, sem encarar o irmão.  
Chegando ao apartamento, viu Houjou assistindo televisão.  
- Onde foi? – perguntou o marido severamente.  
- Comprar frutas e pão.  
- Com quem esteve?  
Sakura foi levar Seiji para o bercinho, não queria que ele presenciasse brigas.  
- Não estive com ninguém que não poderia. Por acaso não posso nem sequer conversar com o meu irmão?  
- Chega! Não quero que ele fique interferindo na nossa vida.  
- Chega você!! Não cuida do seu próprio filho!!!  
- Acontece que trabalho e estudo e...  
- Também trabalho e estudo tanto ou mais do que você!!!!!  
Houjou com um ódio mortal de ter escutado aquilo, levantou a mão para dar um tapa no rosto dela, mas desistiu ao notar o olhar que ela tinha.  
- Bate. – disse Sakura olhando em seus olhos, labaredas de fogo saiam por eles. – Continua. Bate se for homem o suficiente para isso. – dizia ela com um tom ameaçador, esperando que ele a agredisse, ela queria isso, queria poder ostentar um olho roxo para todos e assim desmascarar o crápula do marido que ninguém acreditaria que ele era.  
- Sua gorda horrorosa! Não me provoque. Não sei porque fui me casar com você, não somos compatíveis, olhe-se no espelho!!!  
Sakura se sentiu esmagada, agora entendia que ele havia se casado com a aparência de Sakura e não por o que ela representava.  
- Antes eu poderia me atrever a tocar em você... agora não faço isso nem morto! Não quero me perder no meio de tanta banha que tem aí!!!!  
Aquilo foi cruel demais para ela.  
- Pois fiquei assim de tanto desgosto que tive por você!!!  
- Quero o divórcio agora mesmo já que está infeliz comigo. Vou embora agora!!!  
- Sem problemas para mim.  
Houjou olhou duvidando que ela consentiria isso, já que ela havia pedido para se casarem para que pelo menos ficasse menos desonrada. Ela foi para o quarto arrancou os pertences dele do armário e jogou tudo dentro de uma mala e sacolas.  
- Peça para alguém vir te buscar lá em baixo porque aqui você não vai ficar esperando!! Não vou te emprestar o carro que comprei sozinha enquanto gastava o dinheiro que ganhava com não-sei-o-quê!!!  
Houjou tentou entrar no quarto do Seiji que dormia e não escutava a gritaria no apartamento, mas, foi impedido por Sakura.  
- SAIA AGORA!!!!  
- Quero ver meu filho.  
- Não vai vê-lo agora, quando poderia ter cuidado dele, não o fez, e agora não vai vê-lo.  
Ela o empurrou para fora do aparamento, trancou a porta e passou a corrente para que não pudesse ser aberta, fechou todas as portas até chegar no quarto do filho, o pegou no colo e chorou compulsivamente, era uma mistura de alívio, dor, liberdade e angústia.

Meses depois recebeu uma intimação, estava sendo processada, Houjou queria uma separação litigiosa, lendo a intimação ficou chocada com o relato dele naquele papel alegando que ela não queria se separar dele. Não entendia o porque ele ter feito isso já que ela queria a separação talvez mais do que ele.  
- Cretino!! – gruniu Sakura, ele deveria ter contado a todos que estava se separando, mas mentido sobre o que havia acontecido, e para manter a farsa precisava processá-la.

Sakura se via agora com os seus 23 anos, estava se recuperando da infelicidade que foi a vida conjugal, queria melhorar pelo Seiji, estava fazendo tratamento para o rosto, sua pele tinha várias bolinhas devido à febre interna que teve durante o período que esteve casada, e estava perdendo a barriga. Havia se estabilizado no emprego, e precisava colocar o filho em uma escola que pudesse confiar.  
Indo à escola, viu como os outros pais a olhavam e cochichavam.  
Todos que estavam lá aparentavam ter bem mais idade do que ela, e o que chamou mais a atenção: os pais estavam lá, e os que não estavam acompanhados tinham alianças em seus dedos. Ela notou que isso faria diferença lá, e que o filho poderia ser excluído de atividades ou mesmo menosprezado por não ter um pai. Virou-se e foi embora do recinto.

Passado um pouco mais de tempo, Sakura planejava uma viagem com o filho nas férias dela. Seiji ficava na casa de Fujitaka enquanto ela trabalhava. Havia terminado a faculdade e tinha mais tempo para o filho. Foi quando ela viu uma figura conhecida próximo de onde estava estacionado o seu carro.  
- Houjou... – murmurou, enquanto tentava se acalmar. Não sabia se voaria no seu pescoço de tanta raiva.  
- Sakura. Quero conversar com você.  
- Não temos nada a conversar.  
- Quero falar sobre o Seiji.  
Ela o olhou desconfiado.  
- Ele é meu filho também, quero esta a par do que acontece com ele e como posso ajudá-la a educá-lo.  
Ela não esperava aquelas palavras. Seu coração se deixava levar, enquanto a cabeça a alertava dizendo para não cair na conversa dele.  
Eles entraram no carro dele para conversarem. Ele ligou o acendedor de cigarros do carro equanto buscava um cigarro em seus bolsos.  
- Voltou a ser praticamente como era antes. – disse Houjou.  
- É... – disse Sakura olhando para baixo, e pode então notar que o ex-marido havia adquirido uma barriguinha riu baixinho, com ar de vitória, já que ele demostrou claramente que preferia exterior a interior.  
- Vou viajar, trabalharei fora do país por um tempo e não poderei voltar por alguns anos...  
Sakura relaxou mais ainda ao ouvir aquelas palavras, por ela, esse canalha poderia sumir.  
- Mas, eu havia vindo apenas com essa intenção... agora estou pensando em uma outra coisa...  
Houjou colocou a mão na perna de Sakura, que o olhou muito feio.  
- Pois já deu o recado, que dê tudo certo para você.  
Foi saindo quando ele a segurou e tapou a boca.  
- Escuta... eu quero tê-la mais uma vez...  
Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente desesperada.  
- Se me tocar, vou à polícia!  
Ele se divertiu com a coragem da mulher, quando o acendedor indicou que estava quente. Olhou com um ar de maldade o acendedor e meteu a mão no bolso. Tirou um canivete suiço.  
- O que vai fazer???? – perguntou Sakura assustada.  
- Vai ter uma lembrança minha... só que se for na polícia, vou dizer exatamente isso que vou te dizer agora, posso ir preso por isso, mas, você terá as suas consequências também...  
Colocou o canivete em contato com o acendedor de cigarros, enquanto tentava segurá-la dentro do carro de qualquer maneira. Quando o canivete ficou quente o bastante riu e disse:  
- Vi que deu uma risadinha da minha barriguinha... Lembre-se disso: terá uma marca de brasas, como a que usam para marcar o gado, isso te lembrará que é minha... – dizendo isso queimou o seu nome na barriga dela, enquanto a segurava no banco com o seu corpo e tapava a sua boca. Lágrimas corriam dos olhos dela de dor e ódio daquele maldito. – E agora... para não se esquecer o que fez há anos atrás... tentou tirar o próprio filho... você é uma assassina, e estas marcas de faca são para te lembrar desse pecado... – dizendo isso, começou a fazer cortes na barriga com aquele canivete que não tinha corte algum, a dor era tanta que não resistiu e desmaiou.  
Sakura acorda em seu apartamento com curativos feitos sobre a área machucada, sentia uma dor terrível dentro de si, pela lembrança de ser uma assassina.

Viu Seiji como ele está agora, e ela com uma faca na mão. Saiu correndo naquela direção, pronta para golpear quando...  
- Sakura! Sakura! Acorde pelo amor de Deus!!! – gritava Shaoran sacudindo-a para que ela despertasse de seu pesadelo.  
Ela transpirava, mal conseguia respirar, seus olhos estava inchados de tanto chorar, mas podia ser notado o desespero que havia neles.  
Shaoran a abraçou e sussurou em seu ouvido:  
- Já passou... foi apenas um pesadelo, não foi real...  
- Não... foi o meu passado que me persegue...

Shaoran a abraçou bem apertado.  
- Estou aqui com você. Estamos vivendo o futuro, não precisa temer nada do passado...  
Ela sentiu um gosto amargo vir a boca, saiu correndo para o banheiro. Shaoran observava o que aqueles 15 minutos de soneca provocaram naquela moça.  



	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**  
  
- Eriol falando. – disse o rapaz ao atender o telefone na sua sala.  
- Bom dia. É o Shaoran.  
- No que posso ajudá-lo?  
- A Sakura não vai trabalhar hoje, passou mal de noite, acerte depois com ela para fazer um horário menor no almoço.  
- Como assim "passou mal de noite"? – perguntou Eriol ajeitando os óculos com um sorriso malicioso.  
- Ela foi jantar com aquele crápula, e ele colocou alguma droga na bebida dela. – respondeu Shaoran seriamente, sabia que o amigo perguntaria algo desse tipo.  
- E você passou a noite com ela no lugar do "crápula"? – disse Eriol se segurando para não rir e deixar Shaoran bravo.  
- Passei... – respondeu Shaoran desconcertado.  
- Pelo visto temos progressos, mas, pode deixar que vou manter em segredo.  
- Obrigado. Depois vou dar uma passada aí. Até mais tarde.  
Eriol riu da maneira como Shaoran respondia as perguntas com a voz meio trêmula, chamou a secretária e pediu para avisar a equipe que Sakura não iria vir naquele dia, e chamar a Tomoyo para contar as novidades. 

Shaoran desligou o telefone com a mão na cabeça, sentiu que havia falado demais.  
- Vamos? – perguntou Sakura ao sair do quarto, vendo que Shaoran havia desligado o telefone.  
- Vamos. – respondeu olhando meio sério e triste para Sakura, ela estava pálida.

Foram para o carro, não foi trocada uma palavra, ele apenas segurou a sua mão que hora tocava um pouco as pernas dela, sentia a pele acetinada e lembrava da noite que tiveram. Suspirou.  
- Sonhei com o que aconteceu comigo no passado... o que aconteceu é um pouco pesado, quando estiver pronta, eu te conto... – disse tentando se justificar.  
- Mas, me preocupo com você... como se sente sobre isso no seu presente?  
- Afetada é claro, mas, estou superando. – disse mentindo, nunca superaria o que tentou fazer com Seiji, não havia perdão.

Estavam quase chegando na casa de Fujitaka, ele apertou um pouco a perna dela em sinal de nervosismo. Ela se assutou e olhou para o seu rosto, ela achou engraçado isso.  
- Por que está nervoso? – perguntou Sakura segurando o riso.  
- Porque estou indo a casa de seu pai.  
- Não precisa temer meu pai, ele não vai...  
- Quero me apresentar a ele como o seu nam...  
- Não. Por favor, não faça isso. – disse Sakura com um rosto sério. – Pelo menos hoje não.  
Sem entender, Shaoran olhou a proximidade da casa, não poderia discutir sobre isso naquele momento, não havia tempo para isso.  
- Depois a gente conversa sobre isso então. – respondeu meio áspero.  
- Okay, obrigada. – respondeu Sakura.

Ele parou o carro para que ela descesse, ela fez menção para que ele entrasse um pouco, ele negou com a cabeça.  
- Preciso ir para o escritório. – respondeu.  
Ela acenou agradecendo e ele foi embora.  
- Mamãe!!! – gritou Seiji ao ver a mãe da janela da sala.  
Sakura acenou para o pequeno que olhava com grande amor para ela, ele sumiu de lá rapidamente, e já estava na porta da sala esperando ela chegar para lhe dar um abraço apertado.

- Shaoran, a Tia está brava demais com você por não ter voltado... – disse desesperadamente Meilin ao ver Shaoran entrar no corredor da empresa.  
- Como assim? Expliquei para ela o que deveria ter sido feito por email ontem de noite, ela não fez isso?  
- Ela ligou para o hotel desesperada, mas, você não estava. Pelo que entendi, ela não recebeu o email.  
Shaoran ficou pálido, poderiam perder muito dinheiro se a transação que eles haviam planejado não fosse fechado no tempo certo, e o dia certo seria estes.  
Ele ligou para a sua mãe, ela confirmou que não recebeu o email.  
- Estou saindo daqui agora.  
Ele precisava honrar o compromisso de finalizar a transação, afinal, era responsabilidade dele e não de sua mãe.

Avisou Meilin sobre sua decisão de ir para Hong Kong naquele exato momento e pediu para avisar Eriol. Pediu também que não falasse sobre isso com ninguém apenas Eriol poderia saber do ocorrido. Sem questionar, a prima concordou com a cabeça, obedeceria ao primo.

Sakura estava descansando em seu quarto, Seiji brincava no quarto com os seus carrinhos, parecia que queria fazer compania para a mãe.  
Ela estava com medo de dormir de novo e ter aqueles pesadelos, Seiji se aproximou olhou a mãe novamente e deu um beijinho no rosto dela.  
- Mamãe, você tá bonita... – disse o menino sorrindo a mãe. – Eu gosto muito de você.  
- A mamãe também te ama muito, meu lindinho... – disse Sakura levantando a cabeça e acariciando o rostinho angelical do menino. Era incrível como Seiji era lindo, tinha traços finos e não grotescos, se colocar uma fita no cabelo e manter a boca fechada poderia até mesmo se passar por uma menina.  
- Seiji vem aqui com o vovô um pouco... – chamou Fujitaka abrindo a porta calmante, sem querer fazer barulho. – A mamãe precisa descansar pelo menos um pouco.  
Fujitaka pega o menino no colo, ele parecia não querer sair do lado da mãe aquele dia. Então, ele pegou o seu pijama e deu para a mãe.  
Sakura se sentiu mais calma por abraçar aquele pequeno pijama e sentir o cheirinho gostoso de seu filhinho, e assim, conseguiu dormir tranquilamente.

Shaoran corria contra o tempo para chegar em Hong Kong o quanto antes, não pegou nada no hotel, já estava dentro do jatinho alugado enquanto analisava alguns documentos no seu laptop.  
- Já vamos pousar.  
- Obrigado. – respondeu sem olhar para a pessoa.

Yelan, a mãe de Shaoran o aguardava ansiosa, e ao mesmo tempo triste. Sentia-se aflita quando o filho não estava por perto, não conseguia confiar em ninguém a não ser ele. Shaoran tinha 5 irmãs mais velhas, e os maridos delas não eram bons em negócios como Shaoran. A família Li tinha uma reputação a zelar, era uma família que sempre obteve êxito em seus negócios e empreendimentos, mas, o único que poderia manter esse status da família era Shaoran. Conhecia bem o filho, era desconfiado, sabia que ele não se envolveria com uma moça qualquer e assim ter confusões, era um tanto quanto fechado e reservado, alguns o consideravam intocável pela sua frieza além de ser anti-social extremista.  
Começou a se lembrar de quando era mais jovem, o marido ainda era vivo. Era um homem elegante, inteligente e bonito, mas, quando o conheceu ela não poderia considerá-lo isso, o achou metido e grosseirão. Com o tempo, o casamento arranjado dos dois foi se tornando mais agradável, se tornaram amigos e confidentes, passaram a se conhecer melhor e assim se apaixonaram. Os filhos foram frutos desse amor, se ele tivesse vivido mais, talvez Shaoran não seria o caçula.  
- "Vamos arranjar uma esposa para você se apaixonar também." – pensou Yelan, o filho precisaria se casar em um futuro não muito distante, já havia passado da idade para as tradições da família, mas, isso estava sendo tolerado devido aos compromissos que o rapaz tinha. – "Você será feliz também, assim como eu e o seu pai..."  
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a porta do escritório da mansão se abriu para informar que o filho havia retornado e que estava na mansão apenas para um banho rápido e ele iria imediatamente para o escritório.

Shaoran estava debaixo do chuveiro para um banho rápido, fechou os olhos para relaxar um pouco e sentiu a fragância de Sakura invadir o seu olfato, apoiou as mãos no azuleijo, deixou a água correr pela cabeça, fechou o registro da água quente, precisava tomar um banho gelado.  
- Shaoran? – chamou a mãe entrando dentro do quarto do filho.  
- Já vou sair... – avisou do banheiro.  
- Como foi de viagem?  
- Tranquilo, gostaria apenas que tivesse sido mais rápido.  
- E como está o Japão?  
- A filial da editora está em boas mãos e as pessoas são realmente competentes.  
- E a rede de supermercados? Como está a aceitação?  
- Está indo razoável ainda, temos concorrentes de peso, mas, vamos conseguir sobreviver e em algum tempo podemos superar... – disse ao sair do banheiro. – Como a senhora está, minha mãe? – perguntou Shaoran beijando o rosto de Yelan.  
- Estava um pouco preocupada, mas, agora estou bem. Achei estranho não ter voltado mesmo um negócio com a magnetude que temos sendo fechada.  
- Me desculpe. Mas esta negligência de minha parte não vai nos custar...  
Yelan analisa o rosto do filho, ele não tinha a mesma aura de quando saiu de Hong Kong há algumas semanas, parecia que estava feliz com algo. Isso a agradou.  
- Vejo que temos que conversar depois que voltar do escritório.  
- Temos sim, quero conversar muito com a senhora.  
Yelan sorri e sai do quarto para que o filho possa se arrumar mais rapidamente.

No carro, Shaoran liga para o celular de Sakura.  
- Alô? – uma voz alegre atende o telefone.  
- Sakura? – pergunta Shaoran. – Como está?  
- Estou bem. Mas que adorável surpresa ter me ligado... Como está?  
- Estou bem também. O motivo de ter ligado, além de querer ouvir sua voz, é que vou precisar ficar fora de Tomoeda por um tempo. Tenho alguns assuntos a resolver em Hong Kong.  
- Ah... – respondeu Sakura sem entender direito o que ele teria que resolver.  
- São negócios familiares... – respondeu tentando satisfazer um pouco a curiosidade dela, mas, sem revelar ainda quem ele era. – Preciso desligar agora, mais tarde eu te ligo.  
- Tá bom.  
- Até mais tarde.

Desligando o telefone, Shaoran entrava no subsolo do prédio para estacionar o carro e correr para a sua sala.

Sakura achou estranho, como ele poderia sair correndo assim, mesmo faltando pouco menos de um mês ainda para ele voltar para Hong Kong. Que poderes ele tinha para poder voltar e fazer o que bem entender na empresa em que trabalhavam? Havia algo estranho nisso tudo.  
Resolveu não pensar muito sobre o assunto, pois poderia julgá-lo. Ligou para Tomoyo perguntando se ela não gostaria de sair depois do expediente, ir para algum shopping, deixaria o Seiji brincando com as monitoras de um parquinho. Precisava conversar com alguém sobre o que estava acontecendo, infelizmente naquela noite ela iria a um jantar romãntico com Eriol, havia sido planejado há semanas.

Tooya mal havia chegado na casa, e viu Sakura lá sentada no tapete da sala brincando com o filho. Assustou porque o carro dela não estava lá.  
- Sakura?  
- Oi Tooya!  
- Cadê o seu carro?  
- Puxa... é mesmo... maninho, preciso de um favor seu...

Sakura convenceu Tooya a não contar para o pai o que havia acontecido com ela e o Senhor Shimizu, omitiu a parte que ela e Shaoran passaram a noite um nos braços do outro.  
- Mas que velho mais...  
- Tooya!! – Sakura o censura, Seiji também estava no carro com as anteninhas ligadas, Sakura não queria que o filho aprendesse palavrões, pois o último que ouvira, repetia quase toda hora apenas para ver a mãe fazer aquela cara engraçada.  
Chegaram no restaurante, Tooya pega Seiji no colo pois já estava um pouco pesado e grandinho demais para Sakura ficar carregando por aí.  
Viram o Senhor Shimizu na porta do restaurante, Sakura agarou o braço de Tooya, precisava se apoiar queria se sentir segura, e ao mesmo tempo não conseguia acreditar que um senhor como ele fosse tão baixo assim. Tooya percebeu o nervosismo da irmã, e a puxou mais perto de si para que ela se acalmasse. Assim, entraram no restaurante para pedir o carro de Sakura.

No restaurante do outro lado da rua, Meilin viu a cena toda abismada. Sakura estava agarrada a um outro homem e com uma criança nos braços dele com muita intimidade.  
- Maldita... – disse trincando os dentes de raiva de Sakura.  
Saiu imediatamente do restaurante, e foi para o hotel.

Sakura voltava para casa, precisava ajudar a fazer o jantar. Estava ansiosa para escutar a voz de Shaoran e perguntar qual a relação dele com a empresa, precisava saber.

- Tia? É Meilin.  
- Olá Meilin. Como está?  
- Nada bem. Onde está Shaoran?  
- Ainda não voltou do escritório. Posso ajudá-la?  
- Não tia... apenas peça para ele me ligar, tenho coisas a revelar para ele sobre uma moça chamada Sakura Kinomoto.  
- Essa moça é...  
- Tia... por favor, peça para ele me ligar...  
Meilin desliga o telefone com raiva eminente, estava mais do que óbvio que sentimentos ruins sobre Sakura assombravam a moça.  
- Maldita... está traindo o meu querido primo dessa maneira... ela não serve para ele assim como todas as outras que só queriam o dinheiro de nossa família...

Shaoran volta para a mansão cansado, queria poder fechar um pouco os olhos e arejar um pouco a cabeça que estava cheia, realmente precisava ter voltado para fechar aquela transação, conseguiu vencer uma licitação para fornecer peças e mão de obra para montagem de caminhões de transporte de combustível para uma grande empresa multinacional, além de poder conseguir aumentar mais os laços com os seus aliados, era realmente um homem muito confiável quanto a negócios.  
Arrancou o paletó, e deitou-se em sua cama. Ligou para Sakura, queria ouvir a sua voz e relaxar um pouco do stress que acabou de passar.  
- Shaoran!  
- Olá! Como está, Sakura?  
- Estou bem, está com uma voz de cansado.  
- Sim, estou um pouco cansado...  
- O que fez?  
Shaoran parou um pouco para pensar no que responderia, se falasse que foi fechar um negócio de bilhões de dólares além de um futuro promissor com uma nova super potência, poderia deixar Sakura confusa e teria que revelar quem ele era. Ele queria que ela se apaixonasse por ele de verdade, como ele era e não pelo seu dinheiro e poder. Resolveu mentir.  
- Minha mãe tem um mercadinho aqui em Hong Kong, e precisei vir aqui para ajudá-la um pouco.  
- Mas, como pode largar os seus afazeres aqui, sem mais e nem menos e ir ajudar o mercadinho da sua mãe aí? E além disso, você me ligou após o almoço aí de Hong Kong, mas demora-se mais para chegar aí.  
- E-eu pedi uma permissão especial e foi concedida, é isso!  
- É mas... você chegou cedo demais aí e...  
- Desculpe Sakura, preciso desligar agora, preciso descansar...  
- Entendo. Depois conversamos melhor. Boa noite.  
- Boa noite.  
- Shaoran...E-eu... T-te amo... – disse Sakura timidamente.  
- Eu também te amo, Sakura... – respondeu Shaoran assustado e muito feliz de poder escutar que ela o amava e assim desliga o telefone. Sentiu-se nas nuvens por ter escutado aquele gaguejado "eu te amo".

- Mas, ela está desconfiando de tudo... – praguejou. – é claro que desconfiou... "é inteligente não é mesmo?" – pensou consigo mesmo. A inteligência dela era uma das coisas que o atraia.

Sakura percebeu que havia algo que Shaoran escondia dela, não queria pensar nisso, mas, não conseguiu evitar: era claro como a luz que ele estava omitindo ou mentindo alguma coisa para ela deliberadamente.

- Meilin? – disse Shaoran ao atender o telefone.  
- Shaoran... me desculpe estar avisando você assim pelo telefone, queria poder estar ao seu lado agora...  
- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Shaoran sentindo o coração apertar pelas palavras da prima.  
- Sabe que não tenho muito tato para conversas e que sou direta, não é?  
- Sim, eu sei disso.  
- Então, hoje estava entrando em um restaurante para jantar, e vi Sakura entrando em outro restaurante.  
- E...? – perguntou Shaoran com um sentimento nada bom dentro de seu coração.  
- Ela estava agarrada a um homem que segurava uma criança no colo... me desculpe...  
- A criança era o filho dela, provavelmente. Olhe no papel de parede do micro dela.  
- Mas e quanto ao homem? Eles estava perto demais para o meu gosto.  
- Não pode ser nada de mais, Meilin. Sakura não é esse tipo de pessoa que...  
- Ela disse que gosta de você?  
- Sim, ela disse. Por que essa pergunta?  
- Tenho mais uma, querido primo... ela não desconfia ou já sabe quem é você?  
Shaoran ficou estático e pálido, não conseguiu ter outra reação a não ser desligar o telefone pois estava impossibilitado de falar.  
- Shaoran??! – gritou Meilin no telefone.  



	9. Capítulo IX

** Capítulo IX**  
  
- "O que está acontecendo?" – se perguntava enquanto as palavras que a prima havia lhe confidenciado esmigalhavam a sua alma.  
Confuso, resolveu dar uma volta pelo jardim, esquecendo-se de jantar.  
Não era possível o que Meilin havia lhe contado, a prima nunca iria lhe desejar mal, Sakura não seria capaz de traí-lo assim... o quê estava acontecendo? 

Sakura tinha uma sensação estranha enquanto estava deitada em sua cama. Não conseguia dormir, seu coração estava apertado. Talvez fosse a saudade da noite anterior que estava agitando-a, sentiu um frio na barriga ao se lembrar.  
- Shaoran... – sussurou ao virar no travesseiro, sorrindo. Era o início do presságio que estava se apaixonando.

Yelan observava seu filho andando pelo jardim, e se sentou em um dos bancos.  
- A noite está linda, não? – disse Shaoran a mãe, mas sem fitá-la.  
- Sim. Elas são mais agradáveis quando estou com você e suas irmãs. – disse Yelan em um tom sério.  
- Sente a nossa falta, não é mesmo?  
Yelan o observa, era incrível como aquela mulher poderia não transmitir sentimento algum, e como era linda.  
- Na realidade, gosto de visitas casuais, de vez em quando. Sabe que gosto de meus hobbies, e todos eles não incluem outra pessoa comigo.  
Shaoran se lembra como temia sua mãe quando era menor, como a respeitava por tudo o que ela fazia e pelo que ela representava. Nesse momento se sentiu como quando era pequeno.  
- Está aflito com algo, não? – perguntou a mãe sem mudar o tom de voz.  
- Sim.  
- Eu sinto isso. Mas, não se preocupe, tudo acabará bem.  
- ...  
- Mas, essa decisão ficará em suas mãos, assim como nas mãos dela. Vai precisar de muito amor para poder enchergar o que os outros não vêem.  
Dizendo essas palavras, Yelan se levantou e caminhou em direção da mansão e sumiu na escuridão da noite.  
- Preciso apenas entender o que está acontecendo... – suspirou Shaoran.

No dia seguinte, Sakura acorda disposta, apesar de sentir uma leve pontada no coração.  
- Mamãe!! – gritou Seiji de pijama pulando em cima da mãe.  
- Bom dia. – disse Sakura sonolenta, dando um beijinho no menino.  
- O tio Tooya disse que você está atrasada...

Após o grito e a correria, Sakura desce a escada trocada para ir ao trabalho, com Seiji.  
- Tem coisas na vida que não mudam, não é mesmo? – disse Tooya com um riso sarcástico.  
- Não briguem vocês dois. – disse Fujitaka colocando a mesa para o café, e passando a mão na cabecinha do Seiji. – Bom dia, anjinho.  
Seiji sorri. Como o sorriso dele era capaz de deixar todos felizes naquela casa.

Sakura e Tooya saem para ir trabalhar.  
- Sakura... – disse Tooya antes de sair.  
- Hmmm??  
- Se precisar de alguma coisa, me liga.  
- Não precisa se preocupar, não vou sair com o Senhor Shimizu.  
- Não apenas para isso, ok!

Sakura não gostou de ouvir aquelas palavras, Tooya tinha um dom meio estranho, conseguia prever o futuro. Isso a assustava.

- Bom dia, Sakura! – disse Tomoyo sorridente ao ver Sakura entrando no escritório.  
- Bom dia, Tomoyo! Como foi o jantar?  
- Maravilhoso! Tenho tudo gravado...  
- É claro...  
- Mas, vamos tomar café que te conto mais... e também, quero saber o que aconteceu...  
Sakura ficou vermelha de vergonha, Tomoyo se divertia em ver que aconteceu alguma coisa interessante entre ela e Shaoran.

- Isso está emocionante! – suspirou Tomoyo.  
- Tomoyo!! – disse Sakura morrendo de vergonha ainda.

Sakura e Tomoyo estavam sentadas, cochichando: Tomoyo estava contando que Eriol a pediu em casamento, e que ela havia aceitado. Sakura estava radiante com a novidade. A felicidade era tanta que seu sorriso era mais lindo e encantador do que o de sempre.  
Nesse instante, Meilin entrou na cafeteria, viu o sorriso de Sakura e o brilho em seus olhos. Chegou na mesa e sentou-se.  
- Bom dia, Meilin. – disse Sakura sorrindo.  
- Bom dia! – disse Tomoyo, simpática como sempre.  
- Bom dia, Tomoyo.  
Meilin fuzilou Sakura com o olhar. Sakura a olhou com ar interrogativo, aguardou que ela se pronunciasse, era mais sábio não tentar especular com aquele olhar feroz sobre ela.  
- Você é muito cara-de-pau... – disse Meilin olhando Sakura.  
- Perdão... tem certeza que é comigo?  
- Tenho... pois saiba que Shaoran e eu somos noivos!!!  
O mundo de Sakura começou a desabar, ele havia mentido??  
- E-ele me disse que você dizia isso para afastar outr...  
- Sua cretina!!! Como pode???  
- Acreditei nele...  
- Você sabe quem ele é??  
Sakura olhou aflita para os lados, ela estava fazendo o papel de bandida, do tipo que ela abominava.  
- C-como assim?  
- Você sabe quem ele é e está se fazendo de idiota, não é mesmo? Daidouji... acho que você sabe e contou para ela, não é mesmo?  
Sakura olhou para Tomoyo sem entender nada. Tomoyo, com o seu olhar meigo, olhou para Sakura como se pedisse desculpas.  
- Sim, Meilin. Eu sei quem é o seu primo, mas, por pedido e respeito a ele, não falei nada a Sakura.  
- Do que vocês estão falando? – indagou Sakura mais confusa do que nunca.  
- Não se faça de desentendida!! Pensa que poderia enganá-lo até quando? Sua farsa é idiota demais!!! Nem esperou ele sair da cidade para soltar as asas, não é mesmo? – falou mais energicamente Meilin, chamando a atenção das pessoas das outras mesas.  
Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e olhavam curiosos a mesa com aquelas três mulheres, cada uma com uma expressão diferente: Sakura com quase lágrimas correndo pelo rosto, Tomoyo com feição de um pedido de desculpas e Meilin com um olhar mortal.  
Elas se acalmaram, Tomoyo disse que precisavam voltar as suas salas, estavam atrasadas.

- Eu vi que estava com um homem e uma criança ontem... estava praticamente grudada no pescoço dele. Nem esperou Shaoran sair da cidade... – ameaçou Meilin, usando o coringa que tinha em suas mãos.  
Sakura olhou indignada para Meilin, apenas virou a cabeça sem fitá-la e disse:  
- Não preciso dar satisfações da minha vida, apenas peço desculpas por ter interferido em algo em seu noivado, e prometo não me aproximar mais do seu noivo.

Tomoyo pegou Sakura pelo braço e a levou para a sua sala.  
- Tomoyo, por favor... não quero conversar mais nada agora... preciso ir trabalhar...  
- Quero pedir desculpas, Sakura. Somos as melhores amigas que existe na face da terra. Eu queria... te contar...  
Sakura se sentou na cadeira que Tomoyo indicou, ela também se sentou de frente para a amiga e pegou suas mãos.  
- Sabe... Shaoran Li não é a pessoa que diz ser... Ele é uma pessoa importante, mas está se passando por uma outra pessoa aqui...  
- Ele é uma pessoa que está me enganando, isso já é o suficiente para mim.  
- Sim, ele te enganou. Não só a você, mas, quase todos daqui. Mas, o motivo é profissional e não pessoal.  
- Como assim?  
- Ele é o dono dessa editora, assim como dono de muitas outras coisas.  
Sakura ficou pálida. Tinha se envolvido com uma pessoa importante dentro da empresa, o seu chefe absoluto.  
- Ele tinha pedido para não falar quem ele era Sakura, mas, era para apenas se preservar... ele seria assediado o dia inteiro, pessoas inescrupulosas tentariam tudo para conseguí-lo e ele precisa sentir confiança na pessoa para permitir que se aproxime dele. Imagina o que é ter várias pessoas pegando no pé por causa de dinheiro, status.  
Sakura balançou a cabeça positivamente.  
- Entendo isso, e também, entendo o que é ser usada. Fui o brinquedinho dele aqui, mas, não vou me permitir sentir rancor disso. Prometi que não sentiria isso, não me arrependeria de ter sido apenas uma aventurinha dele.  
- Sakura...  
- Com licença, Tomoyo.

Sakura não sabia o que fazer. Tinha se envolvido com o dono da empresa, e ele tinha uma noiva. Precisava fugir daquilo para não sofrer mais do que poderia estar sofrendo, o tempo a faria esquecer. Mas, o que faria para se redimir pelo que fez com Meilin? Ela estava certa em chamá-la de todos os nomes que usou na cafeteria, afinal, foi traída pelo noivo, e Sakura acreditou nele. A culpa não era apenas de Shaoran, mas dela também por ter desejado aqueles momentos com ele.

Sakura pegou o celular.  
- Tooya...  
- Oi Sakura!  
- Podemos almoçar juntos?

A manhã de Sakura passou lentamente. Todos estavam em um silêncio, a alegria daquela equipe em trabalhar com aquela líder simpática e alegre havia sumido, era nítido que ela estava infeliz com alguma coisa, em respeito à dor que ela sentia todos permaneciam em silêncio. Mas, ninguém tinha coragem de perguntar o que estava ocorrendo. Meilin não apareceu na sala para continuar com o seu aprendizado.

Sakura se encontra com Tooya no almoço.  
- Eu queria pedir demissão do meu emprego. – disse a moça abatida pela tristeza, sem olhar o irmão.  
- O quê?? Você sempre adorou trabalhar lá, todos de lá gostam de você também. Por que isso agora?  
- Não queria discutir isso agora, mas, não estou me sentindo bem em ficar lá.  
- Olha, sei que não pode ficar desempregada por causa do Seiji, o que ganho posso sustentá-los sem problemas.  
- Não quero que me sustente. Queria a sua opinião apenas.  
- Não te quero triste de novo. Sabe, quando ficou naquele estado daquela vez, eu sentia pena de você. Não quero sentir pena, quero sentir meu sangue ferver quando brigamos, quero que seja a você de sempre.  
Sakura olhou o irmão com olhos arregalados, ele nunca havia lhe contado isso.  
- É meio surpreendente escutar isso de você, obrigada por se preocupar comigo. Saiba que amo você como sempre amei, de todo o meu coração...  
- Pelo que vejo, acho melhor você sair da empresa. A gente sobrevive, não é mesmo?  
Sakura sorri para Tooya, sentiu-se feliz pelo irmão a ajudar tomar uma decisão e apoiá-la. Queria ter escutado exatamente o que ele disse.

Em Hong Kong, Shaoran tentava se concentrar em sua papelada sobre a mesa, não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho, seus pensamentos estava em Sakura. Para ele era óbvio que precisava apenas conversar com ela e entender o que está acontecendo. Mesmo que Meilin o tenha alertado, ele queria conversar para resolver essa situação. Pelo relato da prima, o caso era o de sempre: uma mulher interesseira, queria apenas se dar bem. Mas, Sakura era capaz de fazer isso, apenas se relacionar um homem como ele para se dar bem? Ela tinha um filho, era fato que muitos homens se afastariam dela ou se aproximariam sem boas intenções, para evitar isso, era nítido que ela não deixava que ninguém se aproximasse o suficiente para que se machucasse.  
- Eu a amo... – disse para si mesmo. Foi quando pensou em até mesmo comprá-la para tê-la ao seu lado, não sabia ao certo como, mas, se fosse necessário, o faria, afinal, nunca se sentira daquela maneira tão especial.

No final do expediente, Sakura vai a sala de Eriol. Estava meio triste ainda, mas, parecia que estava voltando ao normal.  
- Eriol... – disse Sakura ao bater na porta. – Queria conversar.  
Eriol a fitou, percebeu quais as intenções dela antes mesmo que ela abrisse sua boca.  
- Vim para entregar isso. – mostrou um envelope lacrado. – Já assinei todos os papéis.  
Ele observou o envelope sobre a sua mesa, e com um sorriso respondeu:  
- Isso é para eu abrir, ou para o Li?  
Sakura sorriu em troca, baixou a cabeça desviando os olhos e apertou as suas mãos.  
- É para você, afinal, você é o meu chefe direto.  
- Pelo jeito, não tenho nada a fazer mais, não é...  
- Não. Nada irá mudar a minha decisão.  
- Sei disso. Afinal, a conheço. – disse Eriol levantando-se da cadeira e indo em direção dela.  
- Amanhã não virei mais.  
- Não quero nem forçá-la a isso. Quero apenas que não fique com essa cara triste, querida Sakura.  
- Você sabe de tudo o que está acontecendo, não é?  
- Sim. Sei o que está acontecendo, e sei também o que vai acontecer. Vai acabar tudo bem, eu lhe asseguro isso.  
Sakura fez uma cara estranha, mas, sorriu em seguida.  
- Obrigada pela compreensão.  
- Não há de que, e saiba que se precisar, estarei aqui para ajudar.

Sakura se despediu e saiu da sala de Eriol.

Shaoran corria do aeroporto para o escritório, tinha esperança de conseguir pegar a Sakura ainda na sala. Chegando lá, viu que o carro não estava mais no estacionamento. Resolveu entrar para ver como as coisas estavam caminhando e desabafar com o amigo.

Na residência dos Kinomoto, Tooya falou de uma vaga que havia sido aberta na parte administrativa na empresa que trabalhava. Era uma empresa onde fabricavam eletrodomésticos. Fujitaka achou estranho a filha ter pedido demissão de um emprego que ela gostava tanto, e a terem deixado partir sem negociação.

Na editora, Shaoran estava indignado, fechou a cara ao ver que Sakura havia pedido demissão, seu humor estava péssimo.  
- Calma. Não é assim que se resolve uma situação. – disse Eriol fitando o amigo caminhar de um lado para outro dentro da sala, parecendo um animal enjaulado.  
- Como calma?? O que espera de mim?? Ficar calmo e tranquilo sabendo que ela pediu demissão e você aceitou assim????  
- Como não aceitar? Minha pergunta é um pouco diferente da sua, mas talvez a mais adequada. Precisa esfriar a cabeça um pouco, depois pensar sobre isso.  
Shaoran se sentou emburrado, pegou um copo de água e pediu para que Eriol chamasse Meilin.  
Ela entrou na sala, seu olhar era de compaixão pelo primo.  
- Shaoran... sinto muito pelo que aconteceu...  
- Me diga uma coisa, o quê você viu no restaurante?  
- Vi Sakura abraçada a um homem, e esse homem carregava um menininho no colo. Ele parecia ser seu namorado. Ela esperou você sair do país para se encontrar com ele.  
- A Sakura não se envolveu com ninguém depois de ter se separado, Meilin. – disse Eriol calmamente ajeitando os óculos em seu rosto. – Você disse algo para ela hoje de manhã, não é mesmo?  
- Disse. – falou erguendo o nariz. – Disse muita coisa para aquela mulher ordinária.  
Eriol olhou para o telefone, chamou por Tomoyo. Em poucos segundos ela apareceu na sala. Shaoran estava sentado com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e os cotovelos nos joelhos.  
- Tomoyo, tem uma foto de Sakura, Fujitaka, Tooya e o Seiji? – perguntou Eriol. – Pelo que soube, 2 dias atrás ela teve que deixar o carro no restaurante onde o Senhor Shimizu esteve. Acho que ela foi buscá-lo com alguém e o Seiji.  
Tomoyo mexeu na bolsa e pegou a filmadora, havia filmado um aniversário do Seiji, onde eles apareciam.  
- É aquele homem e a criança!!! Vê Shaoran, eles estão juntos há muito tempo!!!!  
- Sim, eles estão juntos há mais de 20 anos... – disse Tomoyo com uma cara não muito boa. – Eles são irmãos, Meilin.  
Meilin colocou as mãos na boca, os seus olhos mostravam o seu sentimento de culpa. Shaoran olhou para o seu rosto, aliviado, Sakura não havia feito nada de mal.  
- Como pude fazer algo tão... – resmungou Meilin, seus olhos demonstravam que estava arrependida por ter sido tão cruel com Sakura.  
- Agora já foi feito. – disse Shaoran.  
- O problema agora, não é apenas esse... – disse Tomoyo olhando para Meilin. – Ela disse algumas coisas desagradáveis para Sakura. E por isso, Sakura pediu demissão, mas, como disse, agora foi feito.  
- O que ela disse de tão grave?  
- Eu te desmascarei... – respondeu Meilin.  
- Sakura o julga um mentiroso. – disse Tomoyo em um tom sério. – Ela jura que não vai mais acreditar em uma palavra sua.  
Realmente ele era isso, um mentiroso.  
- O que foi feito, não tenho como voltar. – disse Shaoran.

Saiu da sala, estava decidido a ter Sakura. A idéia de comprá-la era absurda, mas era isso que passava pela sua cabeça quente. Ele precisava mostrar a ela o quanto a amava, mesmo que fosse contra a sua vontade, sem usar palavras que poderiam ser interpretadas como mentira.

*************************************************************************

_Olá! Como estão?  
Queria ter atualizado esse capítulo entre os dias 15 a 20 de março de 2004 no webfanfic, mas, o site ainda está em manutenção, então, resolvi publicar aqui também. Estou revendo o próximo capítulo para colocar essa semana também - hoje é dia 22 de março. Então, passem para dar uma olhadinha na continuação dessa estorinha, se não tiver nada de importante para fazer :)  
Queria agradecer ao apoio das pessoas que postaram comentários para essa fanfic no webfanfic ( Kirika, Anna Martins, Kathy, Anie, lyly, Lan ayath, ..::Gaby::.., MeRRy-aNNe, Camilla e a ..::Sarah*McDouga::.), e também, pela dica da MeRRy-aNNe, acho que não teria me tocado para colocar a fic aqui, se não fosse por ela - Domo arigatou gozaimasu!! Mas, a minha fic é bem pobrezinha...  
E obrigada por acompanhar essa fic, se estiver muito ruim, por favor, me avisem! Opniões sempre são bem-vindas :)  
  
Até a próxima!   
[]'s   
Miki_


	10. Capítulo X

** Capítulo X**

Havia passado quase um mês que Sakura havia pedido demissão, começou a trabalhar com Tooya, mas, sem motivo algum a dispensaram um dia depois.  
Fujitaka pedia para Sakura ficar calma, afinal, ela e o Seiji não passariam por necessidade alguma.

Shaoran havia usado toda a influência de sua família sobre as empresas que pudessem aceitar Sakura em seu quadro de funcionários, nenhum lugar a aceitaria para qualquer tipo de trabalho. Ele estava forçando para que ela voltasse para a editora, enquanto a observava a distância de vez em quando. Estava aguardando uma oportunidade para atacar.

Em um certo apartamento, um homem falava ao telefone. Havia um tom sarcástico na voz, ao escutar uma notícia interessante.  
- Quer dizer que _ela_ está desempregada faz algumas semanas? Isso é muito interessante...  
Esse homem levantou a cabeça e riu.  
- Vamos nos encontrar em breve, _querida Sakura_...

Sakura estava andando pelo centro de Tomoeda, fazia um sol forte, mas, ela precisava enviar currículos para qualquer lugar que precisasse de um funcionário. Sentiu o coração disparar ao ver o restaurante onde ela almoçou com Shaoran a primeira vez.  
- "Como fui idiota... Ele era comprometido... Era o meu chefe..."  
Resolveu voltar para casa, já estava cansada de andar.

Quando se aproximou da casa de Fujitaka, viu um carro suspeito parado na rua, um pouco antes da casa. Seu coração gelou ao ver o vulto.  
- Olá, querida Sakura.  
- O que quer, Houjou?  
- Quero brigar pela guarda do Seiji. Agora que ele está um pouco maior, posso ficar com ele.  
Sakura o fuzilou com o olhar.  
- Eu sinto falta dele, sabe? E agora ele está na idade de se basear no pai. Ele precisa de mim.  
- Meu pai é uma ótima referência para ele.  
- Sei que ele também é bom, mas, **eu sou o pai**. Estou tendo um bom rendimento mensal, posso dar o conforto e educação que ele precisa.  
Sakura engoliu seco. Esse era o trunfo que ele poderia usar contra ela.  
- Vou entrar com um pedido na justiça, esteja preparada... – Houjou sorriu ao ver o sofrimento dela.  
- Que assim seja. – respondeu Sakura passando por Houjou e entrando na casa.

- O que houve, filha? – perguntou Fujitaka ao ver Sakura entrar na casa quase chorando.  
- Preciso de um emprego urgente, mas, preciso estar ganhando muito bem...  
- Por que isso agora?  
- Houjou... quer a guarda do Seiji...  
Fujitaka arregalou os olhos, fechou-os pesadamente em seguida.  
- Vamos dar um jeito nas coisas, filha. Vai dar tudo certo...  
Sakura foi ao quarto, Seiji estava tirando uma soneca, ela o abraçou com força e carinho, beijou as bochechinhas macias. Precisava de um conforto.

No dia seguinte, Sakura foi a editora. Todos olhavam assustados a volta da bela moça, era nítido que tinha dormido muito mal.  
- Eriol... preciso do emprego de novo... – pediu Sakura ao entrar na sala.  
- Assim, repentinamente?  
- Sim! É urgente!!  
- Sinto... há uma norma interna que diz que não podemos aceitar antigos empregados novamente...  
O desespero tomou conta dela. Havia se humilhado para pegar o emprego novamente, maldita hora que foi orgulhosa e pediu demissão!! Se amaldiçou por ter feito a coisa errada e no momento errado.  
- Eu tenho uma proposta para te fazer... – disse uma pessoa na porta do escritório.  
- _**Meilin?**_ – disse assustada Sakura.  
- Você quer o emprego de volta, eu posso dar um jeito nisso. Mas, preciso que entre nos meus termos. Faria o que eu quisesse?  
Sakura olhou a moça, não havia aquele olhar maldoso neles, não soube bem o porque, mas, resolveu acreditar, estava precisando do emprego para não perder o filho.  
- Meu noivado com Shaoran era mentira mesmo. Ele te disse que eu falava aquilo para que outras mulheres não se aproximassem dele.  
Sakura a olhou indignada, não sabia qual era a verdade, mas, que Meilin era mentirosa, isso não havia dúvidas. Queria esbofetear a face, mas, agora não seria o momento.  
- Fui desmascarada em um jantar 3 dias atrás, arranjei um namorado e quero poder estar ao lado dele, mas, Shaoran está envolvido agora nesse escândalo e estará desprotegido de boatos entre outras coisas, e mais, saberiam que poderia ser uma mentira se arranjasse uma outra noiva.  
- Qual o ponto, Meilin?  
- Precisa se casar com Shaoran para que acabe com o sensacionalismo que gira ao redor dele.  
Sakura sentiu o coração acelerar e o estômago ficou gelado ao ver que Shaoran entrava pela porta do escritório.  
- Seria um acordo. – disse ao se aproximar mais, nesse momento ele agradeceu o destino pela sorte da situação não estar boa para ela e para ele, e poderia tirar proveito disso. – Vamos discutir isso em outro local.  
Sakura não sabia o que pensar, por um lado, estaria mais do que salva. Se usar Shaoran como renda para não perder a guarda do filho, não precisaria nem mesmo dos seus rendimentos para mostrar que poderia oferecer mais do que Houjou poderia oferecer ao Seiji, não teria como perder em um tribunal daquela maneira.

- Como tem passado, Sakura? – disse Shaoran ao entrarem em uma sala, aparentemente dele. Notou que ela não estava bem.  
- Estou bem. Creio que esteja bem, também...  
- Não tanto, ouça...  
- Quero saber desse acordo, Shaoran. Preciso do emprego para não perder o Seiji.  
- Como assim?  
- Meu ex-marido quer a guarda do Seiji, e quer usar o fato de que estou desempregada para conseguir.  
Shaoran viu que ela estava realmente preocupada com a situação, ela estava se sujeitando a um casamento falso, era uma humilhação muito grande para uma mulher.  
- Preciso me casar para afastar problemas, o falso noivado trouxe muitos problemas, agora estou enrascado na mídia, e esses escândalos também não são produtivos para negócios, não sou mais uma pessoa confiável aos olhos dos outros investidores e empresários. Precisa apenas fingir que é minha esposa apaixonada, e que se casou comigo porque me ama de verdade e não o meu dinheiro. Precisa ser fiel.  
- Isso para enganar as pessoas, não é?  
- Sim.  
Sakura sentiu aquele mal-estar, escutou aquele "sim" frio, ele era uma pessoa sem coração em manipular tudo através de mentiras e farsas. Como pode acreditar nele, e dar confiança? E o pior, como pode gostar de uma pessoa assim? Precisou de todas as forças para engolir o orgulho e aceitar aquela farsa para não perder a guarda do filho.  
- Então, ficamos acertados que nos casaremos, mostraremos ao mundo que estamos felizes com o casamento, mas nossas vidas particulares não serão afetadas, certo?  
Shaoran sentiu uma dor no peito ao ver que ela não demonstrava nenhum sentimento quanto a ele, seria realmente um trabalho para Sakura. Apenas concordou com a cabeça, e apertaram as mãos mostrando que concordavam com o pacto.  
- Esse será, digamos, meu trabalho extra. – disse Sakura, seu rosto não demonstrava sentimentos, ela havia se vendido, não tinha mais nada que poderia se orgulhar nela mesma. Estava se casando por interesse, e o pior, por uma pessoa que precisava desse casamento falso também por interesse, estava inundada pela mentira.  
- Não espere que eu te pague hora extra... – brincou Shaoran, com o coração despedaçado, afinal, ele agora era apenas a hora extra.  
- Não espero isso, isso é um negócio para ambos.  
Sakura notou que o olhar dele estava diferente. Ele sempre sorria em sua compania, principalmente quando estavam a sós, mas agora ele assumia um aspecto mais profissional. Realmente era um negócio que estava sendo feito.

- Vou me casar de novo... – disse Sakura ao chegar em casa naquela manhã, não muito feliz em dar essa notícia.  
Fujitaka ficou surpreso com a novidade, não condenou a filha pela notícia repentina.  
- Tem certeza disso? – perguntou, mas a frase soou mais como um alerta do que uma pergunta.  
- Sim, tenho.  
- Ele será um bom pai para o Seiji? – perguntou Fujitaka.  
- Sim, eles se adoram. – mentiu Sakura, tentando demonstrar convicção em suas palavras, já que Shaoran não precisava amá-los, ela continuaria sendo a mãe e o pai daquele lindo filho.  
- Quem é ele?  
- Shaoran Li.  
- Chinês?  
- Sim, e também é o dono da editora.  
Fujitaka sentiu o peso da responsabilidade daquele seu novo genro, já havia ouvido aquele nome, era uma pessoa importante.  
Nesse instante, a campainha é tocada. Seiji, que estava brincando do lado de fora da casa veio correndo gritando que ele que ia abrir a porta, porque era o seu amigo que tinha vindo visitá-lo.  
- Bom dia, como está garoto?  
- Oi! – sorriu o menino ao ver o rosto sorridente de Shaoran, que agora o olhava com mais carinho que antes. - Mamãe!! Vovô!! É o meu amigo!! Ele veio me visitar!!!  
- Sim, vim visitar e conversar com o seu avô sobre algumas coisas de gente grande.  
- Por favor, entre. – disse gentilmente Fujitaka.  
Shaoran passou a mão na cabeça do Seiji, abaixou um pouco e cochichou:  
- Depois da conversa, podemos brincar um pouco e depois do almoço, tomar um sorvete. O quê acha?  
Seiji ficou feliz por poder brincar com o seu amigo, e sorriu demonstrando toda a alegria que sentiu. Fujitaka notou cada feição que o pequenino fazia diante daquele homem estranho que entrava em sua casa.

Shaoran passou as mãos no cabelo e sentou-se no sofá. Sakura levou Seiji para brincar do lado de fora da casa, Fujitaka sentou-se para conversar.  
- Conversamos por telefone apenas uma vez. – disse Shaoran um pouco nervoso.  
- Sim, me lembro.  
- É a segunda vez que conversamos, não nos conhecemos ainda. É um tanto quanto repentino, mas, quero que saiba que minhas intenções com a sua filha e seu neto são as melhores possíveis. Quero fazê-los felizes sempre que for possível, suprir todas as necessidades que ela ou Seiji tenham, tanto material quanto emocional. Quero me casar com ela, mais do que qualquer coisa que desejei, e gostaria que pudesse aceitar o nosso enlace.  
Fujitaka analisou os olhos daquele homem que estava a sua frente, viu que havia muito brilho neles, havia vida quando era mencionado Sakura ou Seiji.  
- Fico feliz que minha filha tenha a sorte de ter um marido tão bom assim, e mais ainda pelo meu neto que poderá crescer com uma figura paterna que será também seu amigo verdadeiro no futuro.  
Shaoran respirou aliviado por ter sido aceito.  
- Tem mais alguma coisa que queira me contar, sem que Sakura saiba?  
Nesse momento, Shaoran havia sido pego de surpresa. Viu que poderia confiar em Fujitaka, e se não correspondesse as suas expectativas, lhe contando a verdade, ele saberia na hora.  
- Pois bem... Vejo que é observador. – disse Shaoran sentando-se novamente.  
- Pelo que vejo, realmente há alguma coisa. Quando se trata da felicidade do meu neto e filha, não posso fechar meus olhos. Por favor, prossiga.  
Shaoran relatou que mentiu sobre quem era para Sakura, queria que fosse aceito não pelas suas posses, mas pelo que ele era de verdade. Se apaixonara por Sakura, pela sua delicadeza, seu jeito meigo, decidido, inteligente entre outras coisas. Que ela tinha medo dessa aproximação mais séria entre ambos e sobre os incidentes que Meilin relatou tanto para ele quanto para ela. Que se o destino não tivesse lhe agraciado com essa oportunidade de fazer o trato com ela, ele teria pago o que fosse preciso para poder ficar com ela, queria mostrar o seu amor por ela e por aquele menino que o conquistava a cada dia.  
- Entendo também que ela tem alguns fantasmas que a assombram. – disse mais seriamente.  
Fujitaka baixou a cabeça em sinal de preocupação com essa última frase.  
- Não posso fazê-la esquecer disso, talvez, mas, posso fazê-la não temer mais. – disse convicto.  
- Eu fico feliz demais em ouvir essas palavras, Senhor Li.  
- Por favor, apenas Shaoran. Serei seu genro em pouco tempo.  
- Confiarei eles a você. Espero que possa corresponder as minhas expectativas.  
- Quero muito correspondê-las, meu futuro sogro.  
Apertaram as mãos, em sinal de acordo, Fujitaka estaria entregando a filha e o neto amado. Sabia que não estava falando mentiras ou omitindo detalhes, Fujitaka era sábio em julgar as pessoas.  
- Gostaria de almoçar conosco? – perguntou Fujitaka sorrindo legitimamente.  
- Seria um prazer. – sorriu em troca, confiante que havia agradado o sogro. – Sabe, estou feliz por ter sido aceito pelo senhor. Representa muito para mim.  
- Quer ser aceito pelos seus valores internos, não?  
- Sim, é quanto a isso mesmo que me refiro.  
- Pois saiba que isso é o que considero mais importante, assim como a minha falecida mulher, Nadeshiko, também considera.  
- Sinto muito pela sua esposa.  
- Sakura tinha apenas 3 anos, quando aconteceu a fatalidade. Mas, o nosso foco é o nosso primeiro almoço familiar, peço desculpas por não ter nada de muito especial para a ocasião.  
- Eu que peço desculpas por pegá-los desprevenidos.  
Shaoran insistiu para que o deixasse ajudar na cozinha, Fujitaka vendo a persistência do moço, permitiu que ele o ajudasse.

Sakura e Seiji montavam uma estrada para os carros.  
- Seiji... – chamou Sakura docemente o filho.  
Ele a fitou, olhos ingênuos mas com o brilho de um amor incondicional.  
- Sabe... eu queria saber se gostaria de morar em outro lugar...  
Seiji ainda a olhava sem entender direito.  
- Prometo que vai gostar desse novo lugar...  
- Mamãe, vamos apostar corrida?  
Sakura estava nervosa, queria ter certeza que o filho aceitaria a nova situação. Ela calculava que seria algo bom para ele, mas, não sabia se ele aceitaria. Brincavam, mas Sakura estava no mundo da lua, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com uma mão quente tocando o ombro.  
- Vamos almoçar querida?  
Ela olhou para cima, viu que Shaoran a olhava com muito carinho. Se olharam por um tempo, quando ele desviou o olhar para o pequeno que ainda brincava.  
- E você, vem aqui que quero te contar uma novidade!!! – disse Shaoran levantando Seiji do chão tão rapidamente que o menino riu pelo frio que teve na barriguinha. – Gostaria de morar em uma casa com um parquinho seu, com um cachorro e que poderá chamar os amiguinhos que quiser, ou prefere um apartamento com um parquinho gigante, um gato e com um monte de amiguinhos?  
- Você que sabe... – respondeu o menino no colo aconchegante, rindo pelas cócegas que Shaoran fazia em sua barriguinha.  
- Você tem que escolher um, tá bom? Depois a gente vai te mostrar... – disse Shaoran satisfeito por ter feito Seiji rir.

Sakura entra na casa, Shaoran tomou a liberdade de lavar as mãozinhas do Seiji. Todos a esperavam na mesa.  
- Nossa! Que prato lindo!! – admirou Sakura, olhando o prato de salada de macarrão de arroz e algumas coisas diferentes e depois para o pai com admiração. – Parece estar uma delícia!!  
- Foi o seu noivo quem o preparou. É um ótimo cozinheiro.  
- Obrigado. – disse sorrindo, e olhou para Sakura.  
- Ele preparou também o gyoza, e o peixe. Tem uma habilidade grande para preparar isso em tão pouco tempo. – disse Fujitaka, se divertindo pelas caretas estranhas que Sakura fazia.  
Seiji comeu com gosto. Sakura mal tocou na comida, mas, experimentou, realmente estava uma delícia, mas a sua tristeza era grande e não conseguia comer.  
Shaoran percebeu isso, mas, não tinha como confortá-la naquele momento. Ele estava bolando um plano para poder mostrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ela, mas, queria fazê-la se apaixonar por ele de verdade. Sabia que ela estava se apaixonando por ele antes dos incidentes, mas, depois da decepção, precisaria de mais cautela.

Conforme a promessa, foram tomar um sorvete. Shaoran pegou Seiji no colo.  
- Vamos andando? – perguntou para Sakura.  
- Para onde?  
- Ver onde vamos morar.

Shaoran mostrou algumas das propriedades dele em Tomoeda. As adquiriu naquele mês.  
- Esse é o apartamento que estou morando no momento. – abriu a porta do lugar para mostrar aos dois.  
Era um lugar grande, oferecia muito conforto. Sakura foi ver quantos quartos havia. Shaoran notou o seu interesse.  
- Este será o nosso quarto. – apontou para a porta. – É o meu quarto atual, há espaço para nós dois.  
Sakura achou confortável, bem mobiliado. Mas, sua preocupação era outra.  
- Não vou prestar serviços extras. – disse Sakura ao ver que havia apenas uma cama grande de casal.  
- Não creio que faria isso. Mas, precisa entender que, é necessário manter as aparências em caso de visitas aparecerem... – olhou para o Seiji que brincava com o arranjo na mesa de centro da sala e cochichou – Sabe que o Seiji pode falar o que acontece aqui dentro para uma pessoa estranha, não é?  
Sakura acenou que sim. Como era idiota por cair naquele conto, mas o problema é que esse risco existe. Mas, não havia muita solução, precisava manter as aparências.  
Enquanto pensava, Shaoran se divertia em ver as feições que Sakura fazia. Olhou para a sala, e viu o menino indo em direção à sacada.  
- SEIJI!!!! – gritou assustado.  
Seiji parou de se mexer na hora, ficou estático ao escutar Shaoran levantar a voz.  
- Não vá para perto de lugares assim, sem um adulto! Pode cair e se machucar feio...  
O menino estava quase chorando de medo do grito. Sakura o pegou no colo, ele tentava esconder o rosto, queria chorar de verdade.  
- Meu amorzinho... é verdade que isso é perigoso. Não vá para a sacada e nem tente espiar pelas janelas...  
- O meu amigo... não gosta mais de mim... – choramingou Seiji tampando os olhos com as manguinhas da blusa, ele estava chorando em silêncio, mas sentido.  
Shaoran ficou com o coração apertado de ver o menino chorar daquela maneira, o pegou no colo, meio a contra-gosto do pequeno.  
- Desculpe se gritei, mas fiquei com tanto medo que se machucasse que não consegui controlar a minha voz... – disse tentando levantar o rostinho. – Eu gosto muito de você, não quero que se machuque, gosto tanto que quero ser seu papai.  
Sakura sentiu a garganta apertar naquela hora, era uma mistura de alívio pela situação e pelo sentimento de Shaoran pelo seu filho, assim como uma emoção grande, pois eles estavam sendo aceitos com um amor de verdade e não como "um brinde" que precisaria aceitar já que vinha com o produto.  
- Posso ser seu papai?  
Seiji olhou desconfiado.  
- Teremos um grande segredo daí... o seu novo papai é o power ranger vermelho... – disse Shaoran meio envergonhado por ter se lembrado da situação que o deixou vermelho.  
Quando disse isso, Seiji tirou os bracinhos que escondiam o rosto, o nariz estava vermelhinho, assim como os olhos, mas o seu sorriso sapeca prevaleceu. Acenou um sim insistente, ficou feliz que agora teria um super-herói como papai, apesar de não saber o que um pai é na verdade. Sakura tinha os olhos brilhantes, estava quase chorando mas, não daria o braço a torcer. Shaoran sorria.

Depois passaram em uma casa, era tão grande que parecia uma mansão. Havia câmeras de segurança espalhadas por todos os cantos, um parquinho nos fundos e um jardim lindo. Os cômodos eram bem maiores do que o apartamento.  
- Qual prefere Seiji? – perguntou Shaoran.  
- Hmm... Você que sabe!  
Olhou para Sakura, viu que ela admirava o jardim.  
- Então, vai ser essa casa onde vamos morar.  
Sakura olhou para trás, Shaoran a observava. Ela notou que a escolha da casa era porque ela parecia ter gostado mais.  
- Não precisa escolher aqui só por...  
- Quero agradá-la. – disse Shaoran colocando um dedo nos lábios dela, mas querendo poder colocar os seus lábios. – Sei que estamos em um acordo, mas, quero conviver bem com vocês.  
- Obrigada. – disse Sakura amavelmente e sorriu. – Já fez mais do que imagina hoje.  
  


************************************************************************************ 

  
_Hi! Como estão?  
Espero que estejam gostando da estória, estou reescrevendo alguns capítulos para ficar mais coerente, sabem como é... tenho a estória na cabeça, sei o fim que quero dar, tenho os argumentos, mas, de repente acontece alguma coisa, e quero colocar na fic :)  
Depois que comecei a ler fic, retomei o hábito de leitura... fazia tanto tempo que não lia livros (não livros de vestibular e técnicos)...  
Queria agradecer muito os reviews, sou uma amadora e estou surpreendida que pessoas estão lendo essa fic :) Mas, se quiserem me xingar (porque a estória tá muito ruim, ou porque tá mais enrolada do que DBZ), também estejam à vontade... Obrigada de coração._

_[ ]'s__  
Miki   
_


	11. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

Sakura se olhava no espelho, estava linda naquele vestido branco. Em dois dias estaria entrando no templo Tsukimini. Havia discutido com Shaoran por causa da cor do vestido, mas, ele insistiu na cor branca, queria algo bem tradicional para não haver mais repercussão que já havia.  
Olhou novamente o seu rosto, os seus olhos brilhavam pela felicidade de se casar novamente, Sakura secretamente mantinha em seu coração o sonho de poder se casar novamente, mas, casar-se com Shaoran em um acordo não estava em seus planos. Ele estava fazendo tudo para agradá-la, ela voltaria a trabalhar assim que voltassem da lua-de-mel...  
- "Lua-de-mel... que farsa mais convincente que precisamos fazer..." – murmurou ao lembrar que teriam que viajar e se passar por recém-casados.

- Sakura! Você está linda!!! – disse Tomoyo entrando no quarto com uma filmadora em mãos e o Seiji entrando indo se agarrar na barra do vestido.  
- Vai amassar se me apertar assim... – disse Sakura amavelmente olhando para os olhinhos do menino. – Quer que a mamãe esteja bonita, não quer?  
Ele acenou um sim com a cabeça, sabia que haveria uma festa dali a dois dias, mas, não entendia ainda o que acontecia.  
Sakura se sentou na ponta da cama, Seiji foi chamar Fujitaka para ver como a mãe estava linda. Tomoyo sentou ao lado de Sakura e pegou as suas mãos.  
- Está feliz, Sakura? – perguntou sorridente.  
- Estou, o acordo está indo bem...  
- Não pode apenas existir um acordo para que se casem. Shaoran não é um homem desse tipo e nem você, minha querida amiga.  
- Mesmo que haja uma pontinha de carinho por ele, não estou me casando por amor, simplesmente preciso aparentar que posso oferecer conforto e sustentar muito bem o Seiji, senão, _aquele homem_ pode tirar o meu anjinho de mim.  
Tomoyo abraçou a amiga e cochichou no seu ouvido:  
- Você vai ser feliz, você vai ver.  
Sakura sorriu e retribuiu o abraço.

Em Hong Kong...  
- Não deveria estar cuidando dos preparativos do seu casamento? – perguntou Meilin a Shaoran.  
- Não posso me preocupar com isso agora. Tenho negócios para resolver, se eu não me adiantar, vou ter que voltar mais cedo da lua-de-mel.  
Meilin notou um sorriso enigmático no rosto do primo, mas, achou melhor não perguntar quais eram os seus planos para Sakura. Um casamento de conveniência, dizia ele, mas ela não achava que era sentimento de negócio que movia Shaoran. Deu uma risadinha pensando na possibilidade de Shaoran ter se apaixonado de verdade por Sakura, o que não era mais uma coisa improvável.  
- Você disse que ela é especial, lembra? – perguntou Meilin tentando arrancar alguma informação.  
- Sim, eu disse. Ela realmente é, pode aceitar fazer um acordo que é contra os seus princípios, para não perder o seu filho.  
- Ela sabe que você a am...  
- Meilin. – disse Shaoran parando de ler os papéis que estavam a sua frente e tirando os óculos. – Ela não sabe que tenho sentimentos por ela, quero provar a ela o quanto a amo, e quero que ela me retribua em igual quantia. Entende?  
- Mas, se você falar... não ia ser mais fácil?  
- Ela não acredita mais em mim, menti para ela. Lembra-se?  
Meilin fez um sim com a cabeça, ela tinha uma culpa grande nessa parte.  
- Não quero dizer que tenha culpa. – disse Shaoran se levantando da cadeira, indo em direção da janela. – A culpa é minha por ter mentido e por esperar que me vejam mais do que cifras.  
- A Kinomoto é meio desligada e você não mostra sentimento algum. -disse Meilin sorrindo. – Vai ter que se esforçar bastante para conseguir mostrar o seu amor.  
- Isso é animador... – sorriu desconcertado.  
- Para onde vai depois do casório?  
- Para a mansão em Bahamas. Lá é isolado, não teremos problemas com mídia e sensacionalismo.  
- Melhor não contar com isso...

Naquela tarde, Sakura estava sentada perto da janela do quarto, enquanto Seiji estava montando alguma coisa com peças de lego. Estava pensativa sobre o que iria acontecer em apenas mais um dia. Shaoran havia tomado todas as providências para se casarem, documentos de divórcio, documentos dele na China, casamento civil, cerimônia no templo, recepção dos noivos, roupas, viagem... ufa! É uma lista gigante, e ela apenas cuidou de sua própria roupa. Ele realmente conseguia fazer as coisas, sabia cozinhar, manter as coisas organizadas, cuidava do Seiji, enfim, conseguia fazer muitas coisas, e fazia bem.  
- Afinal, ele é um bom partido... – murmurou para si mesma, tentando se convencer a não voltar atrás na decisão. – o mais importante é que ele gosta do Seiji.  
Nesse momento, um Tooya furioso entra no quarto.  
- Sakura!!! – gritou, fazendo Sakura e Seiji darem um pulo.  
- Credo! Que susto!!! – reclamou Sakura.  
- Seiji vai um pouco com o vovô, ele disse que tem um pudim para você lá.  
- Pudim? Eu adoro pudim!!! – disse contente e saiu do quarto.  
Sakura viu nos olhos dele que a coisa ia ser bem feia.  
- O que significa isso??? – dizendo essa frase, jogou um jornal sobre a cama.  
Sakura pegou o jornal e começou a ler. Pulou algumas partes, mas, viu o seu nome e o Shaoran.  
- Um dos solteiros mais cobiçados da China não vai mais estar disponível. – sussurrou. – Esta para se casar Shaoran Li, 4º líder do clã Li da era moderna, com a jovem Sakura Kinomoto. Ele se destaca pelo acúmulo do capital das empresas da família, etc. etc... e daí?  
- Não entendeu ainda o que ele é?  
- Entendo que ele é a pessoa que me propôs um negócio, e estou aceitando.  
- Desde quando casamento é um "negócio"? Lembra do que aconteceu?  
- Sim, lembro perfeitamente. Mas, agora é diferente...  
- Como assim? Quero que me explique.  
- Explicar o quê?  
- Disse que não ia se casar mais. Vai ser infeliz com esse cara, olha só o que ele e depois olhe para você, ele vem de uma família diferente da nossa, vai se arrepender de se casar com ele, vai acontecer a mesma coisa que aconteceu antes... Cuspiu para cima e caiu na testa?  
Sakura sentou-se na cama, Tooya se sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha.  
- Na realidade... Houjou me procurou quase 2 semanas atrás...  
Tooya cerrou os olhos. Não podia escutar ou ver aquele maldito homem que a raiva era nítida em sua fisionomia.  
- Ele... quer a guarda do Seiji... – disse Sakura apertando as mãos em sinal de nervosismo. – Sem um emprego, sem como sustentar, ele conseguiria isso. Shaoran ofereceu o emprego de volta, se eu me casar com ele.  
O irmão fitou a irmã com olhar de desaprovação.  
- Vai se casar por dinheiro? Mudou o seu caráter, Sakura??  
- Não! Contei para ele a situação, e ele também precisa se casar, para continuar no topo. Houve um escândalo, a noiva falsa de Shaoran foi pega em um restaurante com o namorado, e isso começou a dificultar os negócios da empresa, ele havia se tornado uma pessoa pouco confiável, já que usava a prima para dizer que era sua noiva para afastar pessoas que tinham intenções de apenas usá-lo... usar seu dinheiro e status.  
Tooya mexeu nos cabelos, sinal de nervosismo.  
- Por que não nos contou antes?  
- Para que não se preocupassem, queria que pensassem que estou me casando por amor... Por favor, não conte ao papai... Poupe-o desse desgosto...  
- Então, ele se casa com você para manter a credibilidade nos negócios e você para não perder o Seiji e usar o dinheiro dele...  
- Não exatamente. Não quero usar o dinheiro dele, vou trabalhar na editora para manter o bem estar do Seiji.  
Tooya viu que Sakura estava se sacrificando pelo filho, ela não queria perdê-lo, não queria que o maldito ex-marido dela o levasse. Sabia que Houjou era um irresponsável e não daria tanto amor e carinho para o Seiji como Sakura, não a condenou pela atitude, achou que era nobre da parte dela.  
Olhou a irmã, ela estava certa da decisão, mas, conseguiu notar um semblante de medo do que iria acontecer.  
- Tem meu apoio incondicional. – disse Tooya mais calmamente. – Haja o que houver. E se precisar, me procure.  
Sakura sorriu para o irmão em sinal de agradecimento.

Shaoran arrumava suas coisas para ir embora do escritório para a sua mansão em Hong Kong. Do lado de fora, havia alguns jornalistas sensacionalistas querendo mais informações sobre o casamento, ao qual ele ignorou por completo, com a mesma frieza de sempre.  
- Estou cansado disso... – murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto dirigia o seu carro. – Espero que em pouco tempo deixem de me perseguir...  
Na frente da mansão, havia mais pessoas. Queriam saber mais detalhes da noiva, mas, ele ignorou novamente. Entrou na mansão rapidamente evitando ser fotografado.  
- Credo! Que dia terrível!!! – desabafou ao chegar em casa.  
- Deseja algo, senhor Shaoran? – perguntou o seu fiel mordomo Wei ao ver o moço entrar na casa.  
- Apenas sossego... por que não me deixam em paz??  
- É porque notícias do senhor fazem aumentar as vendas de revistas e jornais.  
- Nunca comprei revistas ou jornais para ver minhas notícias, sobre minha vida pessoal. – e num suspiro disse - Só espero que Sakura esteja bem...

Shaoran viajou para Tomoeda discretamente. Seus familiares já estavam lá, amanhã seria o grande dia. Seria bom ver como Sakura estava se sentindo, resolveu dar uma passadinha na casa dela. As ruas estavam tranquilas, era um bom lugar para morar e fugir daquela loucura que era Hong Kong.  
Chegou pouco antes do almoço, se fosse convidado para almoçar, estaria preparado dessa vez para fazer um prato delicioso.

- Mamãe!! Abre a porta! Rápido!! – gritava Seiji olhando pela janela o visitante que estava na porta, sorrindo para o menino.  
Sakura sentiu aquela pontada no coração... era o seu trabalho extra. Mesmo sem confessar, tinha aquele sentimento estranho dentro de si: tristeza.  
- Como está, mocinho? – disse Shaoran cumprimentando Seiji bagunçando os cabelinhos. – Sentiu minha falta? Nossa... seu cabelo parece um ninho de passarinho agora...  
Seiji riu, e ficou pulando para que o cabelo ficasse mais arrepiado.  
Shaoran entrou na casa, beijou Sakura no rosto para cumprimentá-la. Imediatamente Seiji subiu no sofá, puxando a mãe para mais perto, limpou o local onde Shaoran havia beijado com a palma de sua mãozinha e depositou outro beijo no lugar.  
Todos riram com a cena, menos Tooya que ainda não tinha sido apresentado.  
Após rir, Sakura olhou o seu "trabalho extra". Estava lindo como sempre, cabelo meio desalinhado, camisa branca um pouco aberta, calça social preta. Sentiu o seu perfume, ficou um pouco atordoada. Estava tão preocupada com outros fatos que ficou cega, Shaoran estava mais lindo do que antes.  
Ele percebeu que estava sendo analisado e achou graça nisso, a fitou com aquele olhar carinhoso e quando ela percebeu, ele sorriu.  
- Sou irmão mais velho de Sakura. – interrompeu Tooya. – Sou Tooya.  
- Muito prazer. Sou Shaoran.  
Tooya lançou aquele olhar que poderia desintegrar qualquer pessoa, mas, Shaoran não se sentiu incomodado. Já enfrentou pessoas piores.  
- Vamos... vamos... deixe-me cumprimentá-lo também... – disse Fujitaka, simpático como sempre. – Está convidado para o almoço, caso não esteja ocupado.  
- Obrigado pelo convite. Na realidade, vim fazer o almoço hoje para vocês, se não se importarem.  
- Não... não precisa fazer... – tentou falar Fujitaka.  
- Faço questão. É a minha maneira de tentar agradecer a hospitalidade que sempre tenho aqui.  
- Então, aceitaremos de bom grado. De qualquer maneira, fiz a sobremesa. – falou Fujitaka sorrindo.  
- Só queria que minha futura esposa me ajudasse a preparar...  
- Hmmm... A comida não vai ficar muito boa... – disse Tooya rindo, mas é claro, lançou o seu olhar fulminante em Shaoran e saiu da sala com Seiji no colo.  
- Tooya!! – protestou Sakura.

Ela e Shaoran estavam na cozinha, ela estava lavando os vegetais que Shaoran havia trazido, ele os cortava com tremenda habilidade.  
- Tem algo que não saiba fazer? – perguntou Sakura admirada em ver habilidade de cortar os vegetais e ver que ficavam com formato bonito.  
- Muita coisa... vai ver quando estivermos debaixo do mesmo teto... – brincou. – Mas...  
Sakura virou o rosto para ver o que ele iria dizer, o seu "mas" soou um pouco baixo, não era o seu tom de voz normal.  
- Sim? – disse ela olhando para o rosto enigmático de Shaoran.  
- Queria saber como está se sentindo. Isto é... Se estiver com medo, insegura, ansiosa, triste ou qualquer outro sentimento ruim, quero confortá-la. Se estiver com sentimentos bons, quero que os compartilhe comigo. Amanhã vamos nos casar, deve estar sentindo pelo menos um friozinho na barriga, não é?  
- "Estou morrendo de medo, insegura, quase desistindo... queria ter coragem de fugir, de não ter esse problema chamado Houjou no meu pé..." – foi o que ela pensou. – Estou... não sei o que sinto.  
- Sabe... – continuou Shaoran a falar, voltando a cortar os legumes. – Não disse a ninguém da minha família quais os motivos que estão nos levando a casar. Deixei todos pensarem que estamos nos casando por amor. É claro, Meilin sabe o motivo, mas ela não vai falar.  
- E-eu... contei para o meu irmão... – disse Sakura olhando para baixo. – Ele não vai falar para ninguém, sei disso.  
- E se falar?  
- Não... ele não vai...  
- "Se descobrirem, vai ter que ter um filho meu..." – riu Shaoran dos seus próprios pensamentos.  
- O que é tão engraçado?? – irritou-se Sakura.  
- Nada! Nada, minha flor... – e continuou a rir, agora pela cara engraçada que ela fazia.  
- Vai me contar...  
- Vai precisar me forçar então...  
Sakura começou a fazer cócegas em Shaoran, era a sua tática preferida de tortura. Pelo menos era eficaz com o Seiji.  
Ela o agarrou forte pela camisa, suas mãos apertavam a lateral da cintura, Shaoran ria mais ainda, sem conseguir se controlar de tanto rir a abraçou bem forte.  
- Pára!... Senão vou... esmagar... os seus ossos! – tentou falar enquanto ria descontrolado.  
- Pode tentar... Senão falar, eu não vou parar...  
- Vovô!! Ele tá brigando com a mamãe!!! – protestou Seiji.  
Fujitaka, Tooya e Seiji estavam parados na porta da cozinha vendo a cena.  
- Não... eles estão brincando... – disse Fujitaka rindo ao ver Shaoran perder o ar sério.  
- Pede água! – falou Sakura.  
Shaoran não conseguia mais respirar de tanto rir. Ou pedia água ou reagia, se reagisse poderia machucá-la, afinal, era bem mais forte do que ela.  
- Água!  
Sakura joga uma jarra de água que estava em cima da pia em Shaoran, deixando os seus cabelos um pouco molhados, assim como um pouco da camisa e da calça.  
- Ora sua... – diz Shaoran rindo da situação, prende Sakura em seus braços, abre a torneira e coloca a cabeça dela debaixo da água.  
- Pára!! – protestou Seiji que agora batia com a mãozinha fechada na perna de Shaoran.  
- S-Seiji... – murmurou Shaoran ao ver o menino quase chorando. – Não estou brigando com a sua mãe... Estávamos brincando... – dizia pegando o menino no colo – Quer brincar também?  
Não deu nem tempo para o Seiji responder, e Shaoran molhou a sua mãozinha e barriguinha.  
- Me desculpe a bagunça, Senhor Kinomoto. – disse sem graça Shaoran ao notar Fujitaka e Tooya na porta. – Vou arrumar a bagunça.  
- VAMOS ARRUMAR! – protestou Sakura.  
- Não se preocupem. – disse Fujitaka. – Isso pode ser feito depois.

Sakura e Shaoran terminaram de preparar o almoço, agora com Seiji como ajudante, ele era o degustador oficial e pedia para colocar 2 ovos para ele. O almoço seria Sukiyaki.  
- Está uma delícia! – disse Tooya. – Cozinha muito bem!  
- Obrigado. É minha terapia, quando volto para casa, cozinho para mim... Mas, a partir de amanhã, terei outras terapias além de cozinhar... – ao terminar a frase, Shaoran olha para Sakura e para Seiji.  
Fujitaka e Tooya perceberam o olhar carinhoso que ele lançava para Sakura e Seiji. Tooya respeitava a vontade da irmã, não havia como fazê-la mudar de idéia e Shaoran parecia uma pessoa boa para Sakura e Seiji. Ficaram felizes por ter uma pessoa como ele na família.

Seiji foi brincar no jardim com Fujitaka, Sakura e Shaoran precisavam limpar a cozinha. Tooya iria lavar a louça.  
Sakura começou a analisar novamente o casamento, não seria algo tão ruim assim. Shaoran poderia ser um ótimo amigo, era divertido, alegre e responsável. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando escutou Fujitaka falar em tom mais áspero.  
Ela saiu correndo, nunca havia escutado o pai falar tão grosso com Seiji. Tooya pressentindo algo estranho saiu rapidamente também, Shaoran acompanhou os dois.  
- Saia daqui. – disse Fujitaka novamente com a voz alterada para o estranho que estava no portão da casa.  
- Seiji! Vem com a mamãe!! – disse Sakura meio desesperada.  
Seiji foi correndo em direção da mãe, sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo, estava assustado. Sakura o pega no colo, e entra para a casa.  
- Seiji! Volta aqui!! – gritou o homem que agora abria o portão e entrava na propriedade.  
- Saia daqui! – falou Tooya alterado indo em direção do estranho.  
- Não quero fazer mal a Sakura ou ao Seiji. Quero apenas ver como ele está passando, afinal, Sakura está desempregada. Quero saber se o MEU FILHO está bem.  
- Ele está bem, Houjou. – disse Fujitaka com cara de poucos amigos.  
Ao escutar aquele nome, Shaoran não teve mais dúvidas de quem era.  
- Ele frequenta alguma escola? – disse Houjou rindo e andando agora em direção da porta.  
Fizeram silêncio. Houjou sorriu, seus olhos brilhavam.  
- Eu sabia... Ele tem idade para ir a escola, mas, não frequenta uma... Francamente, ela não tem condições de sustentá-lo... – disse Houjou com ar vitorioso.  
- Uma criança pequena como ele, ainda não precisa frequentar uma escola. – Shaoran falou autoritário. – E Sakura tem condições financeiras, tanto quanto você, para sustentá-lo.  
- Ela está desempregada, meu caro.  
Shaoran viu que a situação poderia ficar engraçada.  
- Por que não entra com uma ação na justiça? Se ela realmente não tem condições de criar o próprio filho, e você sendo o pai, com todas as condições do mundo, concerteza ganhará o processo e cuidará do bem estar do Seiji, não é mesmo? – disse Shaoran com um sorriso nos lábios, dando uma piscadinha para Fujitaka que acalmou os ânimos, Tooya entendeu o recado também e ficou parado.  
Houjou riu daquele homem desconhecido, e concordou que seria isso mesmo que faria, depois.  
- Primeiro, quero dar uma volta com o meu filho na minha moto nova. – disse Houjou desafiando os olhares de Tooya e Fujitaka, que olharam a moto potente parada na frente da casa, com o escapamento fumegando. Seiji se queimaria facilmente.  
- Que irresponsável!! Levar uma criança pequena num trambolho desses?? – gritou Tooya caminhando novamente em direção de Houjou.  
- Cala a boca! Você se acha o bom, não é Tooya?... – mal terminou de falar e desferiu um soco no rosto de Tooya que foi pego totalmente desprevenido e ralou o nariz no chão.  
Shaoran entrou na frente da porta e acenou para Fujitaka ir ajudar Tooya a se levantar.  
- Sai da minha frente!! – gritou Houjou para Shaoran.  
- Melhor você ir, ou vai se machucar... – tentou falar Shaoran, mas foi cortado pelo movimento que Houjou fez para tentar acertá-lo, mas facilmente teve o punho imobilizado.  
Houjou tentou soltar o punho direito da mão esquerda de Shaoran. Tentou acertar um chute, mas, Shaoran apenas passou o pé na outra perna que usava de apoio no chão, e o viu caindo no chão, pateticamente.  
Seiji que estava no colo de Sakura no canto da sala, saiu correndo para ver o que acontecia.  
Houjou estirado no chão, ainda tentou se levantar, mas, teve a infelicidade de ter um pé sobre o seu peito, o que dificultava a sua respiração.  
- Meu papai é um power ranger mesmo!!! – gritou orgulhoso Seiji, que viu Houjou cair pateticamente e agora estava imobilizado.  
Sakura que sentia o seu coração quase saindo pela boca quando viu seu pai gritando com Houjou há instantes atrás, se deliciou com a cena cômica.  
- Você me chamou de papai? – perguntou Shaoran atônito.  
- Chamei... você não disse que queria ser meu papai, ué? – disse o menino com cara de interrogação.  
- Eu sou o seu p... – tentou falar Houjou, mas foi interrompido pelo forte pisão que sofreu no peito, fazendo-o perder o ar.  
Shaoran queria dar um abraço naquela criança inocente, ele se sentiu o máximo por ver que era seu herói de verdade. Mas, o meliante que estava deitado no chão, tentando forçar o pé dele para longe de seu peito o fez voltar à realidade.  
- Houjou. – chamou Shaoran. – Melhor que vá embora agora. Entre na justiça para conseguir o que quer.  
Shaoran fez menção para Sakura vir buscar Seiji e voltasse para dentro da casa. Quando ela o fez, Houjou teve o seu peito libertado do pé que o pressionava. Levantou-se desajeitado e com a roupa suja, virou de costas para sair, mas desferiu um soco no estômago de Shaoran.  
- Melhor você ir para casa, ou vou te quebrar no meio. – advertiu Shaoran, com um olhar frio.  
Houjou sabiamente saiu, seu punho ficou meio dolorido, Shaoran aparentemente não sentiu nada, pelo menos não demonstrou nada.  
Fujitaka e Tooya presenciaram o olhar preocupado de Sakura, ela sabia que Houjou era forte e também, por poucos centímetros, mais alto que Shaoran. Ficou preocupada com aquele soco no estômago.  
- Tooya! Você está bem? – perguntou Shaoran.  
- Estou... preciso apenas de um gelo que fico novo em folha.  
- Shaoran! – chamou Sakura que estava de pé atrás dele.  
Ele se virou e viu um brilho de preocupação naqueles lindos olhos verdes, eles eram capazes de levá-lo a um nocaute técnico facilmente.  
- Seu estômago... – murmurou ela.  
- Ah! Isso não foi nada... – levantou a camisa para mostrar que não aconteceu nada. – Vê?  
- Fez artes marciais? – perguntou Tooya.  
- Sim, treinei vários estilos e técnicas desde pequeno. Hoje estou meio enferrujado, mas, ainda me viro bem.  
- Mamãe! O Papai é o Power Ranger vermelho!!!  
Todos riram com a declaração de Seiji, mas, precisavam voltar a vida normal, fazer os preparativos para o dia seguinte.

*********************************************************************************** 

_Hi! Como estão?  
Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e também, obrigada pelo apoio deixado no review da fic, é tão bom abrir o capítulo para ver se está com algum erro de digitação, de navegação ou de português e ver que tem review na fic!!  
Estou arriscando um pouco nesse capítulo, ainda não consegui rever uns detalhes nas idéias para saber se deveria ou não alterar esse capítulo, mas, como tem pessoas que estão acompanhando a fic, quero atualizar o mais rápido possível (assim ninguém fica muito agoniado que acabou um capítulo) :) - também sofri bastante com esse tipo de coisa, mas, o que me deixava mais triste era ler fics que o autor acaba se esquecendo...  
  
Voltando a fic, quero colocar a Sakura em situações bem complicadas, assim, dar uma chance para o Shaoran. As situações serão bem engraçadas e românticas, mas isso vai acontecer um pouco mais para frente :) A Sakura de agora, gosta do Shaoran como amigo, não vai dar muita bola para ele em qualquer outro sentido, então, o Shaoran vai ter que se esforçar bastante e ainda conta com a ajuda dos leitores e da autora para isso (Shaoran, não vai desperdiçar a chance, hein!)  
  
Até a próxima atualização (prometo atualizar o mais rápido possível!),  
[ ]'s,  
Miki _  



	12. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

Shaoran sentiu o peso de ter sido chamado de "Papai", era um desafio novo em sua vida, o agradou muito aquela palavra, mas, sentiu um medo grande de falhar nesse aspecto. Seu pai faleceu quando ainda era pequeno, foi criado por sua mãe com ajuda de Wei. Como ele deveria agir para ser um pai de verdade?  
Esses foram os pensamentos dele quando se deitou na cama.  
- Sakura... – murmurou deitado em seu leito, olhando o espaço que havia na cama ao seu lado. – Será que ela... nós... – parou os seus pensamentos, sentiu o corpo queimar com aqueles pensamentos.  
Precisava pensar em outra coisa. Fitou o teto, sentiu satisfação em ter conversado um pouco mais com ela depois dos acontecimentos daquela tarde, e vê-la sorrir ao seu lado. Com esse pensamento, adormeceu.

Sakura olhava a janela do quarto, Seiji dormia profundamente, poderia reservar aquele momento para se perder em seus pensamentos.  
Ela pensava sobre o seu "trabalho extra", o que ela teria que fingir, até onde precisaria fingir... Pensou novamente no "fingir", não seria difícil ser natural ao lado de Shaoran, afinal, gostava de sua compania, e todas as pessoas que os vissem juntos, concerteza acreditariam que se amam, já que a compania um do outro os agradava imensamente.  
Lembrou do Seiji chamá-lo de "Papai", precisaria conceder ao filho o direito de ter um pai, e Shaoran se mostrava um pai muito decente, tanto quanto Fujitaka, mas ao seu modo. Nesse instante, teve a real certeza que tudo daria certo no final. O falso casamento não seria mais temido.

Sakura acordou bem tarde, olhou o relógio era 11 horas da manhã, gritou escandalosamente que estava atrasada. Todos da casa estavam acostumados a essa cena e nem se importaram muito. Tomoyo estava esperando Sakura acordar para começar a sessão de preparar a noiva para o casamento.

Shaoran tinha acordado cedo, ou melhor, nem dormiu direito. Eriol já batia na porta do apartamento.  
- Não preciso de ajuda! – resmungou Shaoran.  
- Claro que precisa... – disse Eriol confiante nas suas palavras. – Você vai ver...

Sakura tomou um banho relaxante, Tomoyo fez o cabelo, a maquiagem e a ajudou a colocar o vestido branco.  
- Que pena que não ia dar tempo para eu fazer o seu vestido de noiva, Sakura... Era muito pouco tempo para fazer um caprichado... – suspirou Tomoyo.  
- Ah... Não tem problema...  
- Mas, eu fiz isso para você!!! – Tomoyo tira uma sacolinha com uma caixa dentro. – Prometa que vai usar na sua primeira noite da lua-de-mel...  
Sakura abriu a caixa e ficou horrorizada com a ousadia da camisola que Tomoyo havia feito. Era rosa, tecido meio transparente com muita renda, longo, decote ousado e fendas laterais gigantes. Completando o kit, roupas de baixo ousadas como a camisola...  
- Só faltou ter pluminhas... – riu Sakura envergonhada.  
- Ah, eu tinha pensado nisso... mas, e se o Li tivesse alergia? Melhor prevenir, não é mesmo? Mas, me promete, por favor, que vai usar na primeira noite!!  
- Mas...  
- Sakura... eu queria ter feito o seu vestido, mas, não ia dar tempo. Sempre faço roupas para você usar em ocasiões especiais, e você nunca negou... É a minha maior alegria saber que está usando minhas criações...  
- Vou usar Tomoyo e guardar com muito carinho a roupa da noite de núpcias, okay!  
- Ai Sakura!! Não sabe como fico feliz em saber que vai usar a roupa!!! Pedi para o Eriol dar o que eu fiz para o Li também...  
- Para o Shaoran também??  
- É claro!! Quero que seja tudo perfeito para vocês!!!! Essas roupas trarão muita sorte e felicidade para vocês!  
- ...

- O quêê??? – gritou Shaoran.  
- Calma... calma... – sorriu Eriol. – Tomoyo fez com muito carinho para você. Ela fez alguma roupa para Sakura também.  
Shaoran ficou rubro ao tentar imaginar o que Tomoyo havia feito para Sakura usar para aquela ocasião especial.  
- Garanto que vai gostar. – disse Eriol rindo da cara de Shaoran. – Mas, sei que não é a primeira vez ficam juntos assim...  
Os olhos do noivo se tornaram sérios naquele momento. A situação estava um pouco diferente agora, algumas semanas antes, Sakura havia falado um gaguejado "eu te amo", mas, o suficiente para deixá-lo muito feliz. Mas, sabia que havia traído a confiança dela com uma mentirinha, estava fazendo de tudo agora, mais do que antes, para que ela gostasse dele de verdade. Mas, e se ela não conseguisse mais amá-lo de verdade? Ela seria muito infeliz ao lado dele e não mereceria isso.  
- O que estou fazendo... – resmungou Shaoran para si mesmo. Sua mente estava confusa, perturbada com o pensamento de deixar Sakura infeliz.  
- Não pode voltar atrás. – retrucou Eriol percebendo a mudança da fisionomia do amigo.  
- Vou cancelar esse casamento.  
- Quer matar a Sakura de desgosto?? – falou Eriol muito bravo. – Imagina o que ela vai pensar se cancelar o casamento... Vou te levar amarrado e ainda te amordaço se precisar...  
- Se me amordaçar, não vou poder falar o "sim". E se me amarrar, não vou poder assinar a certidão...  
Os dois riram, Shaoran estava nervoso, não conseguia pensar direito mais. Assim percebeu como a presença de Eriol realmente era importante naquele momento.

No templo Tsukimini, poucas pessoas aguardavam a cerimônia. Havia muitos seguranças cercando o local para que pessoas indesejadas não pudessem entrar, principalmente paparazzis. A cerimônia iniciou-se tranquila, Shaoran estava nervoso, seus cabelos estavam até mesmo espetados, Sakura continuava serena como sempre, muito simpática com todos, e acima de tudo, encantadora. Ele estava de fraque preto com alguns detalhes em cinza, ela vestia o seu vestido branco, era simples como ela, havia poucos detalhes bordados com renda e pérolas mas que o tornavam elegante, em suas mãos, um buquê de flores de cerejeiras rosa, envolto em uma fita rosa. Não usava jóias ou adereços espalhafatosos.  
- Como pode manter a calma? – cochichou Shaoran a Sakura.  
- É um casamento falso, porque preciso ficar nervosa? – respondeu prontamente.  
Ela tinha razão, era um casamento que foi feito para beneficiar ambos, juntar forças para abater os diferentes inimigos. Mas, não queria acreditar que ela sentia apenas isso.  
Nesse momento, Sakura segura a mão de Shaoran mais forte, como se quisesse dar força.  
- Fica tranquilo, não vai acontecer nada de mal...  
Com as palavras de Sakura, ele se sentiu mais calmo agora. Era incrível como ela podia acalmá-lo daquela maneira.  
Colocaram as alianças, que estavam em uma cestinha com Seiji. Estava uma gracinha, parecia até mesmo um mini-Shaoran pela roupa.  
- Pode beijar a noiva... – disse o monge ao final da cerimônia.  
Sakura não sabia se ele a beijaria ou não, ele a pegou pela cintura e aproximou os seus lábios nos dela. Assim, ela teve certeza que ele iria encenar o beijo, mas, não contava com os seus sentimentos traiçoeiros... ela se sentiu nas nuvens, como era bom beijar Shaoran, sentir-se envolta dos braços dele, era uma segurança tão grande. Ele se separa meio brusco dela, quando percebeu com qual intensidade ele a beijava. Ela se assustou com a separação brusca. Ele percebeu que ela ficou assustada.  
- "Droga... Era para ser um fingimento e a assustei beijando-a dessa maneira..." – pensou Shaoran.

Todos os convidados foram cumprimentar os noivos. Tomoyo saiu correndo para cumprimentar Sakura com lágrimas nos olhos, estava tão emocionada e feliz.  
- Parabéns Sakura!! Parabéns Li!! Estou tão feliz por vocês!!! Não sabe como pedia a Deus para te arranjar um novo marido, mas um que te merecesse de verdade e pudesse fazê-la feliz!!!  
Shaoran sorriu para Tomoyo, tanto ela quanto Eriol sabiam que o casamento era uma fachada, mas, Tomoyo parecia tão genuína, que se sentiu como a pessoa certa para a doce Sakura.

Os noivos agradeciam a todos os convidados pela presença, e se dirigiam para o local onde haveria uma comemoração do casamento. Antes, precisavam assinar a certidão, e finalmente Sakura iria conhecer Yelan.  
- Foi uma cerimônia linda! – cumprimentou Fujitaka.  
- Obrigado, quero sempre agradar sua filha. – sorriu Shaoran.  
Sakura o fitou com um sorriso encantador, era a sua forma de agradecer por dizer aquilo para o seu pai para que ele não suspeitasse de nada, mas, é claro que ele já sabia dos sentimentos verdadeiros do genro. Tooya os encarava com cara de poucos amigos, não estava gostando, mas, não poderia intervir, o que o deixava mais transtornado. Sakura deu um beijo no rosto dele, como um pedido para desamarrar aquela cara feia.  
- Você tá tão bonita, mamãe! – disse Seiji com o rostinho angelical, sempre honesto.  
- E você também está lindo! – disse Sakura sorrindo, pegando-o um pouco no colo.  
- Mamãe. – disse Shaoran respeitosamente e baixou a cabeça em reverência.  
Uma linda mulher se aproximava. Usava um lindo vestido branco chinês, botões de ouro, faixa e detalhes nas mangas e bainha em vermelho. O cabelo impecável comprido e preto em um rabo de cavalo elegante.  
Sakura arregalou os olhos de tão linda a mulher era, além de parecer bem jovem para ter um filho caçula de 28 anos. Colocou Seiji no chão para cumprimentar a sogra.  
- Parabéns pelo casamento. – disse a mulher beijando o rosto de Sakura.  
- Obrigada. – respondeu Sakura retribuindo o afeto com um sorriso.  
- Meu nome é Yelan, creio que meu filho não mencionou meu nome.  
Yelan segurou o queixo de Sakura com uma das mãos, parecendo analisar o rosto dela e chegou a ficar com o rosto bem perto da moça.  
- Vai dar tudo certo. – disse a mulher enigmaticamente no ouvido de Sakura.  
A mulher ainda deu uma olhadinha para Seiji, que estava agarrado a perna de Fujitaka. Incrivelmente a mulher sorriu para a criança, e passou a mão no rosto dele.  
- É um anjinho... – murmurou Yelan.  
Sakura olhou espantada, enquanto Yelan voltou ao seu caminho para outra direção, voltando a feição enigmática.  
- Minha mãe tem um sexto sentido aguçado... – disse Shaoran. – Ela consegue prever algumas coisas na vida das pessoas, acho que ela conseguiu ver algo na sua.  
Sakura não conseguiu digerir ainda o que a sogra havia lhe falado, estava ainda meio perdida na situação, seu interior gritava por socorro, estava insegura, mas Tomoyo cochichou em seu ouvido.  
- Eu quero que tenha muitas memórias desse dia, Sakura.  
- ...

Nesse instante, uma pessoa ao microfone anuncia:  
- Os noivos serão homenageados pela Senhorita Daidouji...  
Todos aplaudem, Tomoyo dá uma piscadinha para Sakura e caminha em direção do palco. Havia alguns músicos no fundo, e começaram a tocar uma linda balada. Shaoran se aproxima de Sakura.  
- Eles esperam que a gente dance, Sakura. – disse estendendo a mão. – Me concederia esse prazer?  
Sakura viu que as pessoas a olhavam, precisava realmente dançar para que a farsa continuasse.  
- Só que não sei dançar direito...  
Pegou na mão de Shaoran, Tomoyo começou a cantar com sua linda voz.

_nota: essa música é aquela que a Tomoyo canta no festival "Nadeshiko" no CCS-movie 2_  
Yuuhi ga akaku sougen ni furu yo  
_Ao anoitecer o sol se põe diante das planícies_  
Hi no you ni  
_Como uma chama_  
Yoru no sora ga hoshi wo egakidasu  
_O céu da noite é desenhado pelas estrelas_  
Hitotsu zutsu  
_Uma a uma_

Estavam um pouco nervosos, cada um com um motivo diferente, mas era um sentimento compartilhado. Sakura errou alguns passos, Shaoran tremia um pouco.

Hitomi wo tojite, kokoro no naka wo mitsumeteru  
_Fechando os meus olhos, vejo a névoa em meu coração_  
"Dare wo matsu no?"  
_"Quem estou esperando?"_  
Chijeisen no mukou kara  
_Estou escutando uma voz_  
Kikoete kuru koe wo kiite-iru  
_Aquela que posso escutar cruzando o horizonte_  
Koko ni kite  
_Venha aqui_

Ela se aproximou mais dele, ele a envolveu carinhosamente em seus braços.

Kirameku kaze ga, toiki no you ni yabarakaku  
_O brilho do vento me abraça pelos ombros_  
Kata wo tsutsumu yo  
_Suave como um suspiro_  
Chiheisen no mukou kara  
_Vejo na névoa alguém_  
Aruite kuru hito wo mitsumeteru  
_Caminhando para mim cruzando o horizonte_  
Koko ni kite  
_Venha aqui_

Ela se perdeu em suas contradições, ele não conseguia pensar em nada só conseguia ver a sua esposa a sua frente.

Hikaru ishi hitotsu kette mita  
_Ele me deu uma singela pedra brilhante_  
Koko ni kite  
_Venha aqui_

Ele mergulhou o seu ser dentro daqueles lindos olhos, ela observava o rosto dele, estava enigmático, mas reconhecia que havia a felicidade estampada.

Sakura sentia-se como se existisse apenas os dois naquele salão, poderia até mesmo voar, estava feliz.  
- "Ela aparenta estar feliz, mesmo com um casamento como esse..." – pensou Shaoran, tendo esperanças que Sakura nutria um sentimento de amor por ele.  
- "Preciso sorrir para todos, devem pensar que este é o dia mais feliz da minha vida... Shaoran também parece estar feliz..." – pensava Sakura, agora precisava demonstrar essa felicidade, apenas não percebeu que era autêntica.

- O que a preocupa? – perguntou Shaoran, inalando o perfume dos cabelos de Sakura.  
- Preciso demonstrar mais felicidade, acho que não estou representando direito o meu papel.  
- Não está nem um pouco feliz?  
- Estou, é claro. É um casamento de contos de fada, tudo perfeito, lindo. Me agradou muito, mas, acho que não precisava...  
- É a primeira vez que me caso, Sakura. Queria que fosse especial.  
- É o que estou dizendo, é especial, mas, poderia ter escolhido outra não é mesmo?  
- Sim, poderia, mas, não queria. Precisava ser voc...  
- SHAORAN!! Parabéns!! – um convidado mais exaltado pulava em cima do noivo para cumprimentá-lo, e o puxou para longe de Sakura.  
Sakura sorriu e sinalizou para que Shaoran acompanhasse o seu convidado. Ela foi se sentar, e colocou Seiji no colo.  
- Oi meu anjinho... sentiu minha falta?  
- Vai ficar comigo agora?  
- Vou sim! Vamos ficar juntinhos assim... – dizia Sakura abraçando bem apertado o filho que estava no colo. – Já comeu?  
- Já sim! Está gostoso esse aqui, esse outro e aquele... – dizia apontando os pratos que havia apreciado.

Sakura olhava os convidados, percebeu que a olhavam com um pouco de desprezo. Mas, não havia o que fazer, já estava casada. Não alterou o sobrenome, não valeria a pena colocar o sobrenome da família de Shaoran por uma farsa.  
- Ela já tem um filho... – cochichou uma mulher passando por trás de Sakura, mas, falou alto o suficiente para que Sakura escutasse.  
- E nem é tão bonita assim... Meilin é bem mais...  
- O que será que ele viu nessa mulher? Ele é perfeito e ela é... Tão comum...  
- Ah, mas ela pode ser trocada a qualquer momento, não é mesmo? Divórcio é comum e rapidinho de fazer.

Sakura escutava tudo o que diziam, era de propósito que falavam naquele tom e altura de voz. Mas, não iria se ofender era uma farsa, não iria esperar nada de Shaoran. Precisaria apenas cuidar do Seiji.

- Ah, mas, ele pode ter algumas amantes...  
- Ai... Queria ser uma delas...  
- É... Mas não acho que estaria a altura das amantes que ele teve. Lembra da Amie?  
- A que tem a mãe francesa e pai japonês?  
- Pois é... Eles ficaram juntos um tempo, depois se separaram, mas, Shaoran nem mencionou nada a respeito e a mulher sumiu.

- E aí garoto? Vamos brincar? – disse Shaoran sorridente ao chegar, cortando o assunto atrás da mesa.  
Seiji foi sair do colo de Sakura, mas, sem perceber, Sakura o segurou e não deixou Seiji ir na direção de Shaoran.  
- Mamãe... Não posso ir? – disse o menino meio tristinho.  
- "O que estou fazendo? O que estou fazendo?" – se perguntava Sakura, e soltou Seiji.  
Shaoran percebeu que havia algo errado. Iria conversar com ela depois.  
- "Sakura... por favor, sorria..." – ela pediu a ela mesma.  
Shaoran levou Seiji para conhecer algumas pessoas de sua família, Sakura e ele já haviam cumprimentado todos, mas, ele queria mostrar o seu novo filho a todos.  
- É um encanto de menino! – disse uma Tia de Shaoran.  
- Como ele é lindo! Você nunca teria um filho assim se não fosse pela Sakura!! – disse uma prima.  
- Oi! Seiji, eu sou sua nova Tia!! – disse uma das irmãs de Shaoran. – Esse é o meu filho, vocês são primos agora!!  
Seiji agradou a todas as pessoas, era um menino agradável e inteligente, além de ter uma beleza fora do comum. Um dos sobrinhos de Shaoran apareceu e levou Seiji para brincar com outras crianças, a noite prometia ficar divertida para ele.

- Vou ficar com Sakura, ela está sentada sozinha... – disse Shaoran.  
Ele se aproximou, e viu sua flor sorrindo para as pessoas que passavam na sua frente, mas percebia que havia algo errado, a grande maioria dos convidados eram amigos e parentes dele, pela parte dela só havia Tomoyo, Eriol e sua família...  
- Onde está o Seiji? – perguntou Sakura.  
- Meus sobrinhos estão brincando com ele. Agora que pensei em uma coisa... – murmurou Shaoran ao se sentar ao lado dela. – Por que não convidou mais pessoas?  
- Não tenho quem convidar... Todos os que amo estão aqui.  
Realmente, havia muito a ser conversado, queria conhecer aquela mulher sorridente e simpática em mais aspectos.  
- Os que amo, também estão aqui... são apenas as pessoas daquela mesa. – apontou onde estava sentada a sua mãe, irmãs, cunhados e sobrinhos. – E as pessoas daquela outra mesa, vou amá-los também – apontou para onde estava Fujitaka, Tooya, Tomoyo e Eriol. – Os outros são apenas negócios.  
- Precisa agradar as pessoas?  
- Também... Preciso que confiem em mim. Presenciar o nosso casamento é uma maneira de mostrar que sou confiável, que é verdadeiro.  
- E não uma mentira, como sempre faz...  
Escutar aquela frase não estava em seu roteiro...  
- Está enganada. Não vivo apenas na mentira.  
- Não queria dizer isso. Desculpe-me.  
- Acho que está na hora de irmos embora. – disse Shaoran um pouco seco.  
Sakura se levantou prontamente, foi na mesa dos seus convidados, e avisou que iria embora.  
- Vou levar o Seiji comigo. – foi a última coisa que disse, ao se despedir do pai.  
- Mas, não havíamos combinado que na sua lua-de-mel ele ficaria comigo?  
- Acho que Shaoran não vai se importar em levar o Seiji conosco.  
Sakura caminhou até onde estava Shaoran, Seiji brincava animadamente com as outras crianças.  
- Vamos meu anjinho? – disse Sakura.  
- Eu quero ficar para brincar mais... – choramingou o menino.  
- Ele não vai com Fujitaka? – perguntou Shaoran.  
- Quero levá-lo comigo. É meu filho.  
- Nosso filho. Preocupo-me com ele também, mas, pelas circunstâncias, é melhor ele ficar com Fujitaka... – prontamente respondeu Shaoran.  
Sakura baixou a cabeça.  
- Precisamos pelo menos manter as aparências... – murmurou Shaoran ao ouvido dela, fingindo beijá-la no rosto.

Foi anunciado que os noivos precisavam partir aos outros convidados, Sakura falou a Fujitaka sobre a desistência de levar Seiji consigo, quando Shaoran foi despedir-se dele e os convidados de Sakura.  
- Boa viagem e aproveite. – disse Fujitaka sorrindo.  
- Não se preocupe com o Seiji, que vou cuidar dele. – disse Tooya. – E não vai fazer a minha irmã infeliz. – advertiu, fitando Shaoran.  
- Estou torcendo pela felicidade de vocês. – sorriu Eriol.

Tomoyo acompanhou os noivos, puxou Sakura e cochichou.  
- Você está encantadora... Queria poder tirar fotos suas nos trajes que fiz especialmente para a noite... Mas, acho que não iria gostar, não é mesmo? – disse brincando.  
- Tomoyo...  
Shaoran chamava Sakura para entrar na limusine. Precisavam ir.

- Desculpe ter te interrompido. – se desculpou.  
- Eu peço desculpas pela demora. – disse Sakura, e sorriu.  
- Sabe, não gosto de lugares com muita gente.  
- Entendo. Afinal, também evito lugares assim.  
- Mas, saiba que gosto da sua compania.  
- Obrigada. Aprecio a sua também, é um _ótimo amigo_.  
Shaoran calou-se pela declaração. Era um amigo, um início pelo menos, não é? Mas, sentiu um aperto grande no seu coração.  
Não conversaram mais até que o carro parar diante do hotel.  


**************************************************

  
_Oi pessoal! Como estão? Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.  
Wow! Quantos reviews! Estou surpresa (não esperava reviews), e muito agradecida pelos comentários!! Isso me dá mais força para escrever mais rapidamente :) - Obrigada pelo apoio mesmo, a MeRRy-aNNe, Anna Martins (Puxa... desde a webfanfict, né!), Pety, Camila, ana, Anaisa, Carol Higurashi Li e Ayesha (ainda não li os seus fics do Harry Potter, mas, concerteza lerei!), do fundo do coração!!!  
__  
Então, Lan Ayath, esse capítulo do encontro com o Shaoran, Sakura e Houjou estava pronto, mas, precisava dar uns retoques antes de colocar no ar ia colocar no começo da semana retrasada na webfanfict, mas, o site saiu fora do ar desde o dia 14-março (graças a MeRRy-aNNe que me deu um toque, aqui estamos)...   
  
Rafa Himura Li, acho que bastante gente tem curiosidade de ver um Seiji desse jeitinho, na realidade, uma criança me inspirou nele :) PS: Caramba! Escreveu 30 poemas??!!!  
  
O Tooya, doidinha_kathy, odeia qualquer cara que chega perto da Sakura, mas, aqui ele não pode se dar a esse luxo, porque ele não tem o poder de proteger a irmã do ex-marido - nem fisicamente e nem financeiramente. Como está com as mãos atatadas, ele vai apenas vigiar de longe a irmã se acontecer algo, ele corre para ajudar :)  
  
Ainda não sei quantos capítulos vai ter essa fic, Marylinha, pois estou escrevendo e publicando - preciso estar uns 2 ou 3 capítulos na frente do que está saindo - mas, vai ter menos de 20 (espero). Na realidade queria fazer algo mais curtinho, mas acabou ficando bem estranho, acho que explicar as situações e não deixar nada no ar, acabou dando mais volume do que era esperado... desculpe me por fazê-los ler tanto...__  
  
Espero conseguir atualizar a fic mais uma vez esta semana, então, até a próxima!  
[ ]'s  
Miki _


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

Chegaram ao hotel onde ficou hospedado um tempo em Tomoeda.  
- Vamos ficar essa noite aqui, amanhã antes do almoço vamos para a viagem. – disse Shaoran ao chegarem ao saguão. – A não ser que mude de idéia...  
Sakura balançou a cabeça e ergueu os ombros no sentido de tanto faz.  
Ele pegou as chaves da suíte, subiram até o último andar. Destrancou a porta, e se ajeitou para pegar Sakura no colo.  
- O-o que está fazendo? – perguntou a moça com olhos espantados.  
- É uma tradição isso, não? Levar a noiva no colo.  
- Não precisa, posso entrar...  
Sem conseguir terminar a frase, Shaoran a pego no colo gentilmente. Ela sentiu o perfume que mexia com os seus sentidos, as mãos quentes e gentis... Não teve como não se sentir feliz naquele momento. Enlaçou o pescoço dele.

Ele a conduziu para dentro da suíte, e a colocou suavemente no chão.

Era uma suíte ampla, tinha o quarto, uma saleta com um barzinho e um banheiro. Tudo grande e confortável, além de bem mobiliado.

Shaoran tirou o paletó, os sapatos e desfez o nó da gravata. Abriu uma garrafa de vinho, e encheu dois copos.  
- Quer tomar um pouco? – perguntou, oferecendo um copo.  
- Aceito. – respondeu Sakura, estava nervosa.  
Ela se sentou no sofá, e olhava nervosa para a porta do quarto.  
- Não está incomodada com as roupas? – perguntou Shaoran após um gole.  
- Um pouco. Posso me trocar?  
Ele fez um "sim" com a cabeça, ela deixou o copo sobre a mesinha de centro e foi para o quarto, fechou a porta.  
- Vai ser uma noite e tanto... – murmurou Shaoran, percebendo o quanto ela estava nervosa com a presença dele.  
Sakura foi ao chuveiro, estava pensativa sobre alguns comentários que escutou... Como seria essa Amie? Estava curiosa para saber que tipo de pessoas Shaoran se envolvia de verdade.  
- "Ela deve ser perfeita..."  
Colocou seu pijama, abotoou todos os botões que havia nele e saiu do quarto.  
Shaoran estava perdido em seus pensamentos na sala, olhando um laptop na mesa, e quase indo lá para trabalhar um pouco.

Seu rosto era lindo, a visão fez Sakura perceber que havia muito perigo em ficar com ele assim, era muita tentação.  
- Shaoran... – ela o cutucou no braço e tirou uma mexa de cabelo do rosto dele. – Vai tomar um banho antes de dormir?  
Abriu saiu do transe, viu que ela estava de pijamas folgado, confortável, mas nada sensual. Não era isso que esperava.  
- Vou sim, obrigado. – dizendo isso, se levantou e colocou o copo na mesinha.

Shaoran entrou no quarto, deixou as portas abertas. Estava perdido em seus pensamentos e esqueceu desse detalhe, não que ele se importasse, mas, talvez incomodaria Sakura.  
Os olhinhos curiosos de Sakura queriam apenas dar uma olhadinha, viu o marido tirar a camisa e deixar sobre a cama, virou o rosto, não era certo ficar espiando assim. Pegou o copo e engoliu todo o vinho de uma vez. Os olhos agora queriam ver mais, mas, ele já havia ido ao banheiro, se fosse ao quarto, poderia ver até o que não queria, resolveu ficar lá mesmo, e beber um pouco mais. Mesmo a mais boba das mulheres gostaria de dar uma espiadinha naquele homem.

Ele saiu do quarto, cabelos molhados e aparentemente usando apenas um roupão. Sakura estava vermelhinha pela bebida.  
- Quer mais? – ela ofereceu vinho ao marido.  
- Quero, obrigado. – disse pegando o copo. – Preciso relaxar para conseguir dormir hoje. Estou com os pés meio doloridos e a cabeça parece que vai explodir...  
Ela pegou os pés dele e colocou no colo, começou a massageá-los suavemente.  
- Está bom assim?  
Ele acenou que sim com a cabeça e sentou-se mais confortavelmente no sofá.

Sakura viajava em seus pensamentos, planeja sempre as coisas, mas, a situação estava saindo um pouco do seu controle, era uma idiota completa em imaginar que não iria querer nem um pouquinho do carinho do marido nesse casamento.

Terminou de massagear os pés e pediu para que ele se deitasse de bruços na cama que faria uma massagem relaxante. Um pouco mais ousada, sentou-se nele e começou a deslizar as mãos sobre ele.

Shaoran estava sentindo toda a tensão ir embora e ficando com sono, fechou os olhos e adormeceu. Sakura ouviu a sua respiração mais forte, notou que ele estava dormindo.  
- Fica bonitinho dormindo... – disse bem baixinho e deu um beijinho nos lábios dele. – O problema é onde vou dormir agora...

Ela foi à saleta novamente, pegou a garrafa de vinho, encheu o copo novamente e foi à sacada. Estava perdida em seus pensamentos, a contradição interior era como uma guerra: seu lado racional dizia que não poderia amar pois iria sofrer, mas o emocional dizia que não adiantava que ela já o amava. E agora?  
Olhou a lua no alto do céu, estava redonda e parecia rir da situação que ela se encontrava. Dobrou as mangas do pijama, estava calor e lembrou-se que Tomoyo havia pedido que usasse a roupa que havia produzido especialmente para ela, como já estava vermelha pela bebida, nem se incomodou.

- Está uma noite linda, não?  
A voz grave a fez levar um susto, Shaoran havia despertado. Apoio os braços na sacada e olhou o horizonte. Sakura olhou pelo canto do olho e suspirou.  
- Está sim... estava aqui aproveitando um pouco. – respondeu Sakura sorrindo, mas sem fitá-lo.  
- Poderia ter me acordado...

Sakura olhou para o rosto dele, era sereno, podia ver uma gentileza estampada. Ele a fitou e acariciou o braço dela, mas, ela não se afastou.  
- Eu quero o meu pagamento...  
Shaoran olhou estranhamente para ela. Não entendia do que ela falava.  
- Como assim? – perguntou endireitando as costas.  
Sakura o fitou, ela ficou na dúvida se deveria ou não falar o que queria: um beijo.  
- D-deixa para lá... – disse Sakura olhando para o chão e começou a caminhar para sair da sacada.  
- Não, espera! – disse Shaoran e segurou o braço dela para que ela não se fosse. – Preciso que me explique.  
Ela viu que ele ficou preocupado, aproximo-se dele rapidamente, e roubou um beijo. Shaoran ficou com cara de bobo.  
- Pagamento pela massagem... – disse sorrindo e entrou correndo no quarto.

Ela se joga na cama e dá um sorrisinho maroto e passa a mão nos lábios.

De repente, Shaoran aparece na porta, e parecia bravo. Sakura estremeceu ao ver aquela feição.  
- Quer dizer que me cobrou por ter feito uma massagem em mim? – disse friamente.  
- E-era apenas uma brincadeirinha...  
- Comigo não é assim... – disse entrando no quarto, achando engraçado Sakura se encolher de medo. – Quero o meu pagamento por... – pensou um pouco - ter te carregado para o quarto.  
- O quê??? – disse Sakura sorrindo, fingindo estar indignada. – Vai me cobrar por isso??  
- Não sabe o trabalho que deu para te carregar com aquele monte de saias e véus na minha cara e não deixá-la cair... – disse sorrindo. – Preciso ser muito bem pago por esses serviços que prestei...  
Ele se aproximou mais da cama, sentou-se e começou a se esgueirar para chegar mais perto dela.  
- E quanto lhe devo? Como quer o pagamento? – perguntou Sakura com a voz meio rouca, nervosa e feliz pela aproximação dele.

Shaoran a beijou com todo o carinho, brincava com os seus cabelos, segurou a nuca para aprofundar mais o beijo. Ela retribuía o carinho, suas mãos percorriam as costas dele.  
Ele se separou, mas, começou a beijar o pescoço dela.  
- Esse é o pagamento? – disse Sakura de olhos fechados, apreciando o carinho que recebia.  
- Não... Isso é apenas parte dele...  
De repente, ele pára e fita os olhos dela que pareciam decepcionados por ele ter parado.  
- Não prometeu algo a Tomoyo? – perguntou Shaoran com uma cara sem vergonha.  
Sakura ficou um pouco sem graça, mas resolveu não se intimidar. Lembrou que Tomoyo havia preparado algo especial para Shaoran também, mas, não sabia o que era. Resolveu jogar também.  
- Prometi... Mas, disse que usaria apenas se o meu marido estivesse usando também...  
Shaoran riu, e mostrou o que usava por baixo do roupão. Era um samba canção, cinza de cetim, estampado vários "NO".  
- Isso?? – ficou indignada, pensando que seria algo mais ousado. – "Que droga!! Tomoyo fez uma roupa escandalosa só para mim..." – praguejou Sakura.  
Shaoran riu de novo, fez Sakura se levantar da cama e ir se trocar.

Minutos depois, ela aparece vestida naquela camisola escandalosa. Shaoran perdeu o fôlego, ela estava lindamente sensual, a beijou e deitou na cama.  
- Tomoyo tem senso de humor... – disse para Sakura, tirou o roupão e apagou as luzes. Sakura riu ao ver a roupa que Shaoran usava mudar para "YES!" com as luzes apagadas.

******************************************************

O sol já estava bem quente, o casal dormia tranqüilamente no confortável quarto. Batidas na porta acordaram o casal.  
Sakura nem se importou com a insistência, e voltou a dormir, Shaoran a afastou um pouco, colocou o roupão e foi atender.  
- Bom dia dorminhocos!!!  
- Bom dia Tomoyo... – respondeu Shaoran bocejando fazendo menção para que Tomoyo entrasse.  
- Vim ver se estavam bem, pois estávamos esperando no aeroporto, mas, vocês não apareceram...  
Shaoran olhou para o relógio, e praguejou... já havia passado do meio dia.  
- Droga! O avião saiu faz 3 horas!!!  
- A Sakura está dormindo? – perguntou Tomoyo bem baixinho.  
- Está... – respondeu Shaoran meio envergonhado.

Com estrelinhas nos olhos, pegou uma filmadora da bolsa, Shaoran a conteve.  
- Melhor não. – disse com um sorriso matreiro no rosto.  
Shaoran encostou a porta do quarto para que Tomoyo não visse Sakura.

- Meilin pediu para que ligasse para ela. – disse Tomoyo tentando dar uma olhadinha por alguma frestinha para ver Sakura.  
- Pode deixar que vou ligar. – respondeu Shaoran, rindo das tentativas de Tomoyo. – Já avisei que não deve fazer isso...  
- Era só a minha curiosidade... Queria ver se ela está com um sorriso encantador... Quero muito que sejam felizes.  
- Vamos ser sim.

Despediram-se e Tomoyo se retirou. Estava louquinha para contar as novidades para Eriol, e sossegar o coração de Fujitaka e Tooya que ficaram preocupados com o atraso da filha.

- Meilin?  
- Oi! Como está primo?  
- Estou bem. O que houve?  
- Só queria saber se está tudo bem, perdeu o avião hoje, né! – disse com uma vozinha maliciosa.  
- É o cansaço da festa... meus pés e costas estavam me matando...  
- Tá! – respondeu Meilin rindo.  
- Mande um abraço a todos por nós. Preciso desligar.  
- Mande um beijo para Sakura.

Shaoran suspirou, não precisava se envergonhar que havia passado a noite com Sakura, mas, não estava acostumado ainda com a idéia. Todos sabendo o que haviam feito, não era algo comum deixar as pessoas entrarem na sua vida assim.  
- "Estão invadindo minha privacidade..." – pensou.

Escutou Sakura chamá-lo, voltou para o quarto. Ela se cobriu com o lençol, mas a visão o deixou feliz.  
- Bom dia, querido!! Nossa! Estou morta de fome!! – disse sorrindo.  
- Já passou a hora do almoço. – respondeu sentando-se ao lado dela e depositando um beijo casto em seus lábios.  
- Perdemos o avião!!!  
- Não se preocupe, podemos pegar outro ou vamos para outro lugar. – disse entrando por baixo do lençol.

Shaoran acariciou a cicatriz de Sakura, ela tentou se afastar.  
- Não se afaste... – sussurrou.  
Sakura ficou imóvel.  
- Vou fazê-la sumir, vai ver... – e a beijou.  
Sakura entendeu que seu marido queria apagar as marcas e cicatrizes de seu passado, ela queria isso mesmo, mas, o que ele queria dela? Ele parecia perfeito demais.

- Precisa me contar mais sobre você... – pediu ela.  
- O que quer saber? – respondeu entre os beijos que depositava nela.  
- "Quero saber quem é a Amie..." – pensou. – Do que gosta, por exemplo...  
- Ora... Gosto de esta aqui com você assim...  
Sakura deixou passar a resposta vaga, ele estava se esquivando, mas ela não tinha forças para lutar contra ele, pelo menos naquele momento.

**************************************************

  
_Oi pessoal! Como estão?_

_Primeiro queria pedir desculpas pelo atraso, acabei mudando totalmente o desenrolar da fict, acho que estava enrolando demais...__ Queria escrever detalhado várias passagens e mudanças, mas, resolvi ignorar agora. Fica para outra fict mais elaborada (opa! Já tenho outra fict na cabeça) :)_

_Acho que estamos mais perto do final do que havia imaginado, pensei que iria fazer mais uns 5 capítulos, mas, mais 2 capítulos e fim!!  
  
Espero que tenham apreciado este capítulo!!  
[ ]'s  
Miki _


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

Shaoran e Sakura passaram uma semana maravilhosa juntos no Caribe. Sakura mostrou suas habilidades como mergulhadora e acompanhou Shaoran em mergulhos em meio a tubarões e raias.

Conversaram bastante, gostavam da compania um do outro, mas, Sakura estava intrigada que não conhecia muito ainda do marido, apenas o superficial, e não era o suficiente. Sempre que tentava abordar alguma intimidade ou segredos de sua vida, magicamente ele encontrava palavras ou ações que o livravam da perseguição da esposa em descobrir algo. Era óbvio que ele percebia isso.

Seiji sentiu falta da mãe, e chorou emocionado ao reencontrá-la. Shaoran sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver os dois abraçados e lamentou por não ter permitido que Sakura o tivesse levado junto.

Duas semanas já havia passado desde o casamento. Sakura havia retornado ao trabalho, sua equipe estava feliz com a volta da chefinha, e muitas estavam com muita inveja por Sakura e outros com inveja de Shaoran.

Shaoran não ficava mais na editora, precisava cuidar dos outros negócios que estava abrindo em Tomoeda, Eriol era competente o suficiente para cuidar dos negócios. Meilin ainda precisava aprender sobre liderança de equipe com Sakura e aparecia na sala quase todos os dias. Tomoyo sempre tomava café ou almoçava com Sakura, sempre que Shaoran não podia passar para ver a esposa.

- Vamos almoçar, querida Sakura? – pergunta Tomoyo sorridente.  
- Sim, vamos. – respondeu.

Foram ao restaurante do lado da empresa. Elas sempre iam para esse lugar quando precisavam se confidenciar, longe dos olhos das outras pessoas.

- Como está o casamento?  
- Está tudo maravilhoso! – sorri Sakura - Mas... o que houve?  
- Uma pessoa quer que eu escreva a sua biografia, mas, eu não gostaria de fazer isso. – disse Tomoyo triste, baixando a cabeça.  
- Não é o que gosta de fazer, não é?  
- Não é minha especialidade... Gosto de contos infantis, mas, a moça quer tanto que eu escreva... Ela está querendo pagar uma fortuna para a editora, mas, quer que seja eu que faça o trabalho... Eriol quer que eu faça o trabalho, não adianta pedir, ele é muito profissional nesse ponto e acredita no meu trabalho e não vai ceder a caprichos...  
- E quem é essa pessoa?  
- Não sei ao certo, apenas que é uma viúva de um ex-magnata de alguma coisa...  
- Ué... Não entendo como conhece o seu nome...  
- Também não. Mas, vai ser revelado tudo assim que eu a encontrar pessoalmente em uma reunião.  
- Estarei sempre ao seu lado para te apoiar... – disse Sakura segurando as mãos da amiga para lhe passar confiança.  
- Obrigada! – disse Tomoyo feliz. – Estava pensando... se pedir ao Shaoran, será que ele...  
- Tomoyo... – censurou Sakura. – Não vou pedir nada a ele...

Mais tarde, Sakura estava em casa, Seiji brincava em um balanço no jardim enorme que havia nos fundos da mansão onde morava. Ela apreciava as flores e o por do sol. Combinação que antes não chamavam sua atenção. Estava mudando.

- Vamos tomar um banho. – disse Sakura a Seiji.  
- Mas já?  
- Sim, vamos jantar daqui a pouco.

Sakura olhou para o sol vermelho, estava quente, e concerteza a noite seria quente.  
- Acho que vai ter vaga-lumes essa noite... Não vai querer ver? – disse Sakura abaixando e olhando nos olhinhos redondinhos do filho e tocando na ponta do nariz.  
- Vamos sim!! – disse o menino feliz.

Sakura mudou bastante em 2 semanas, estava sorrindo mais do que o normal. Conseguia olhar para coisas, não pensava apenas em trabalho e como sustentar o filho. Conseguia ver o céu e admirar as nuvens. Conseguia amar o seu filho mais do que antes e apreciar mais o tempo que passava com ele em passeios do que brincar com ele dentro de casa... Isso graças a Shaoran.

- "Shaoran..." – Sakura sorriu novamente, com um grande carinho nos olhos. – "Será que tenho um sentimento especial por ele...?"

Agora com mais espaço, era mais difícil "capturar" o Seiji para dar um banho, Sakura corria atrás de um menino risonho correndo com um bracinho fora da camiseta pela casa.

Após dar banho no Seiji, Sakura começou a preparar o jantar, Shaoran iria demorar para voltar do escritório, como quase todas as noites, faria apenas o jantarzinho do Seiji.

Sakura e Seiji foram para o jardim após o jantar, observavam os vaga-lumes, dançavam no ar. Seiji contava como estava indo na escola, tinha amiguinhos novos, estava feliz. Avisou também que a professora tinha mandado um bilhete, ela iria ler depois.

Seiji deitou no colo da mãe e adormeceu. Ela o levou com cuidado para o quarto, o colocou na cama. Viu a mochila do filho e foi ler o bilhete.  
- Reunião de pais e mestres... – resmungou. Sakura odiava reuniões escolares e outros eventos familiares.  
- Boa noite... – uma voz sussurrada vinha da porta, era Shaoran.  
- Oi... Como foi seu dia? – sussurrou Sakura também lhe dando um beijinho.  
- Longo... – sorriu.

Shaoran saiu do chuveiro, Sakura estava preparando o jantar para ela e o marido.  
- Minha comida não é gostosa como a sua... – murmurou Sakura ao sentir que era envolvida por braços fortes.  
- É mais gostosa ainda... – disse Shaoran ao ouvido dela.  
- Não entendo como pode ser tão perfeito... – sorriu Sakura. – Não tem defeito nenhum... Pelo menos não descobri nada ainda...  
- Há! Há! Há! – riu Shaoran.  
Sakura viu que ele não iria contar nada, como sempre. Tomou um pouco mais de coragem e perguntou:  
- Aconteceu algo que não se permite a contar as pessoas suas tristezas? Está sempre se protegendo, até de mim...  
A feição de Shaoran mudou, mas, tentou disfarçar.  
- O que me deixa triste é ver o seu rosto assim...  
Ele tentava fugir novamente.  
- Não vou perguntar mais nada... Tenho medo que diga: "Não se esqueça que nosso casamento é apenas um trato". – disse Sakura mais triste ainda e subindo para o quarto.  
- Nunca vou te dizer isso... – murmurou antes que ela sumisse da sua frente, mas, ela não o escutou.

Shaoran foi para o escritório que havia na casa, iria esperar até Sakura adormecer para ir dormir no quarto. Adormeceu na cadeira, com o laptop ligado, quando deu uma piscada para ver que horas eram e se já era seguro voltar ao quarto, encontrava-se coberto com uma manta. Sentiu um perfume agradável no ar, Sakura esteve por lá e o cobriu.

Ele foi para o quarto, deitou-se silenciosamente para não acordar a mulher que dormia ao lado, mas, ela despertou.  
- Obrigado por cuidar de mim... – disse ele a puxando para mais perto.  
Sakura sorriu e se aconchegou nos braços dele.  
- Por favor, não pergunte sobre mim... – pediu Shaoran. – Você é a pessoa que mais me conhece, isso eu garanto.  
Ela balançou a cabeça, aceitaria não perguntar mais. Não sabia se estava feliz ou triste por ter escutado que ela é a pessoa que o conhece mais, sendo que não sabia praticamente nada dele.  
- Não quero acabar com essa imagem que tenho de você... – disse Sakura sonolenta.  
- Como você me vê?  
- Perfeito... – respondeu Sakura.  
- Esse é o seu reflexo...

Na manhã seguinte, a rotina de sempre acontecia: todos tomam café-da-manhã juntos, Sakura leva Seiji para a escola e vai para a editora e Shaoran vai para o escritório.

Chegando a sua sala, Sakura leva um susto ao ver Tomoyo esperando-a sem o seu sorriso de sempre.  
- Bom dia! Vamos tomar um café? – pergunta Sakura amavelmente.  
- Bom dia... – diz Tomoyo sem vida. – Vamos sim...  
- O que houve?  
- Não teve jeito, vou precisar escrever a biografia daquela mulher...  
- Acertado tudo na reunião de ontem de tarde?  
- Sim... Ela é uma mulher linda, muito inteligente, parece um encanto de pessoa...  
- Mas?  
- Mas, não gostei dela... Tem algo nela que... Não entendo ao certo.  
- Antipatia?  
- Sim! Mas não é a palavra certa. Não sei como posso escrever sobre a vida dela sendo que não gostei muito...  
- Precisa ser profissional, Tomoyo... Ela é nossa cliente.  
- Vou te lembrar disso quando o livro passar pela sua mão e ela vier pessoalmente te encher...  
- Vai vir para mim?  
- Com certeza!! Eu vou pedir isso!  
- Ai! Ai! Ai!

A conversa das duas fica animada, e Tomoyo sorria normalmente. Sakura entendia que ela estava contrariada por estar fazendo algo que não gosta e por isso a antipatia pela cliente.  
- Como é o nome dela?  
- Meyer. – disse Tomoyo sorriu de modo fingido com a aproximação de uma mulher estranha. – Bom dia.  
- Bom dia. – respondeu a mulher. – Como está Daidouji?  
- Estou muito bem, e você? Passou bem a noite aqui?  
- Sim, Tomoeda é um lugar muito lindo! – disse a mulher com um sorriso encantador. – Gosto bastante daqui. Obrigada por se preocupar comigo.  
Sakura ficou encantada com aquela mulher elegante que conversava com Tomoyo. Era loira de cabelos ondulados até as costas, pele branca e perfeita como leite, alta, magra e aparentava ser um pouco mais velha do que ela e Tomoyo. O sorriso era lindo, não usava maquiagem praticamente, os lábios eram vermelhos. Usava uma saia até o joelho preta com uma bota preta e uma blusa branca.  
- Me desculpe, não fomos apresentadas ainda... – disse a mulher para Sakura, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-la.  
- Oh! É verdade! – disse Sakura acordando do transe. – Sou Sakura.  
- É um prazer conhecê-la! Sou Meyer.

Tomaram um café juntas rapidamente.  
- Tenho que ir... O pessoal já deve estar chegando. – disse Sakura se levantando. – Até mais tarde!  
- Foi um prazer, Sakura. – disse Meyer amavelmente.  
Sakura saiu correndo pelos corredores até chegar na sua sala. Como Meyer era linda, encantadora, inteligente... era uma mulher perfeita. Ela queria ser daquele jeito, sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes em pensar que Shaoran iria ver aquela mulher e a acharia linda...

- Oi!  
Uma corrente elétrica percorreu o corpo dela naquele momento, sentiu um perfume inconfundível e aquela voz.  
- Shaoran?! – sorriu Sakura, surpresa por ver o marido na editora naquele dia.  
- Vou passar uns dias aqui novamente. – disse apoiando-se na mesa dela. – Algum problema?  
- Hã? Não! Nenhum!! – respondeu prontamente.  
- O seu rosto parece um pouco triste e...  
- Shaoran?? – uma voz bem feminina vinha da porta da sala, Sakura olhou e viu Shaoran arregalar os olhos na direção em que estava Tomoyo e Meyer.  
- Amie?

_Oi pessoal! Como estão?_

_Dessa vez eu realmente demorei... desculpem o atraso, estive com o tempo livre ocupada com RPG (tornei internacional e eu sou a Co-Owner de um clan! Mas, ainda não acabou). Arranjei um tempinho e estou escrevendo rapidinho._

_Acho que a minha idéia de ter uns 2 capítulos foi por água abaixo... não vou conseguir fazer um final satisfatório com mais um capítulo... Vou tentar, mas, vamos ver o que vai dar ;)_

_Queria agradecer aos reviews de todos, obrigada mesmo, de coração a: MeRRy-aNNe, Nanami Nakamura, Xianya, Iza-Chan e a Pety pelo review do capítulo anterior - fico super mal quando não coloco no ar capítulos sabendo que vocês estão lendo essa fict...  
  
Espero que tenham apreciado este capítulo!! Aguardo reviews! ;)  
[ ]'s  
Miki _


	15. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV**

- Oi!  
Uma corrente elétrica percorreu o corpo dela naquele momento, sentiu um perfume inconfundível e aquela voz.  
- Shaoran?! – sorriu Sakura, surpresa por ver o marido na editora naquele dia.  
- Vou passar uns dias aqui novamente. – disse apoiando-se na mesa dela. – Algum problema?  
- Hã? Não! Nenhum!! – respondeu prontamente.  
- O seu rosto parece um pouco triste e...  
- Shaoran?? – uma voz bem feminina vinha da porta da sala, Sakura olhou e viu Shaoran arregalar os olhos na direção em que estava Tomoyo e Meyer.  
- Amie?

Sakura fechou os olhos pesadamente, ela era a tal Amie que ouviu falar... não tinha como negar, a mulher era perfeita em todos os aspectos. Viu com que tipo de mulher Shaoran se envolvia, fora de tratos, e que ela não era nada atraente perto daquela mulher.

- Sakura... – disse Shaoran um pouco mais ríspido. – Conversamos depois.  
Ele virou de costas e caminhou rapidamente em direção a Amie e ambos saíram da sala.  
- Tomoyo... – murmurou Sakura em um fiozinho de voz. – O que acha que eles foram fazer?  
- Talvez acertar negócios.  
- Eles tiveram um relacionamento...  
Tomoyo viu o rosto da amiga se tornar sem vida.  
- Ela é linda... simpática... perfeita... Esse é o tipo de mulher que Shaoran se aproximaria de verdade...  
- Mas, você também é! Só que você é verdadeira, Sakura.  
- Meu casamento é um trato... – choramingou Sakura.  
- O Li gosta de você de verdade!  
- Depois que fizemos o acordo, ele nunca me disse isso... – balbuciou Sakura, levantando-se da cadeira.

Sakura passou aquela manhã triste. Se sentia inferior. Amie era linda demais, ela não chegava nem aos pés daquele tipo de beleza, e mais, ela era simpática, não tinha nenhum traço de arrogância. Ninguém tinha coragem de perguntar a Sakura o que ela tinha, não queriam vê-la triste, mas também não queriam piorar mais.

- Vamos almoçar? – Shaoran estava na porta, chamando-a para almoçar gentilmente.  
- Estou sem fome... – respondeu sem conseguir encará-lo.  
- Nem poderia me dar o prazer da sua compania?  
- Me desculpe, hoje não.  
O diálogo dos dois era assistido pela equipe, parecia que estavam assistindo a um jogo de tênis.

- "Não fui almoçar com ele... Como sou boba..." – pensava Sakura. – "Provavelmente agora ele deve estar com ela"  
Aquele pensamento não lhe fez muito bem... Sentiu o ciúme percorrer todos os seus vasos sanguíneos, e um calor enorme.  
- "Droga!! Por que não fui almoçar com ele!!!??"  
Uma Sakura arrependida pegou a bolsa e foi correndo ao refeitório, não o encontrou lá. Foi para a rua e procurou pelos restaurantes próximos. Não os encontrou.

- "É claro... Não iriam almoçar juntos próximo à editora..."  
O sentimento de tristeza foi trocado pelo de ódio, estava arrependida de não ter aceitado o convite e agora estava... Ciúmes?  
- "Estou com ciúmes??" – Se perguntava. – "Não posso sentir ciúmes..."

Ela estava feliz por ter se casado com Shaoran, por poder conviver com um homem tão maravilhoso em todos os sentidos. Era um ótimo marido, amigo e amante.  
- "Se sinto ciúmes, é por um sentimento de posse... Apenas isso... Afinal, ele é meu marido." – Tentava justificar o motivo daquela mudança rápida de sentimento.

Voltou à editora e foi a sala dele. Ele estava sentado, com seus óculos de leitura em frente ao laptop.  
- O quê houve? – Shaoran perguntou.  
Sakura fechou a porta.  
- Teve algum relacionamento com Amie no passado? – perguntou Sakura furiosa.  
Shaoran estranhou a mulher doce se transformar, ela estava transtornada.  
- Me responde! – disse em um tom de voz mais elevado, segurando lágrimas que estavam a ponto de derramar.  
- Eu... – Deu um longo suspiro e continuou. – Fui o namorado dela, há 4 anos atrás.  
Sakura sentou-se em sofá que ficava mais afastado da mesa onde ele estava, mais próximo à porta.  
- Foram recuperar um pouco do tempo perdido? – perguntou irônica.  
- Não estou entendendo. – respondeu Shaoran tirando os óculos e indo na direção dela.  
- É verdade... Não posso cobrar nada de você, afinal, nosso casamento é um acordo. Não tenho o direito de...  
Shaoran deu um tapa no rosto de Sakura.  
- Nunca mais fale assim do nosso casamento!! – disse em um tom baixo e bravo.  
Sakura o fitou com a mão no rosto, onde ele lhe bateu. Ela levantou-se do sofá e rapidamente sai da sala.  
- Droga!! – murmura Shaoran dando um murro na parede, fechando os olhos.

Sakura caminhava, ou melhor, voava pelos corredores até chegar na sala. Seu rosto ardia, não conseguia enxergar direito pelas lágrimas que ela segurava. Entrou correndo no banheiro e se trancou.

- "Ele não tinha o direito de me bater..." – pensou enquanto lágrimas caiam e não paravam mais.  
Não conseguia mais chorar, seu corpo não produzia mais lágrimas, sentiu-se cansada e foi na sala de Tomoyo.

- Sakura... – murmurou Tomoyo.  
Ela não disse nada, apenas sentou-se no cantinho da sala, no chão, onde ninguém poderia vê-la.

- Onde ela foi parar... – resmungava Shaoran enquanto vasculhava as salas.  
- Algum problema, Senhor Li? – uma moça perguntou ao passar ao seu lado.  
- Não, nenhum problema. O único é a senhora passeando no corredor ao invés estar em sua sala produzindo alguma coisa. – resmungou.  
- Me desculpe, mas, o banheiro está ocupado o maior tempão e tenho que ir do outro lado para...  
Shaoran deixou a mulher falando sozinha, precisava encontrar Sakura e colocar um basta nisso.  
- "Mas que droga! Ela tinha que ficar falar sobre o acordo do casamento!!! Estamos indo bem, mas tinha que lembrar disso!!"  
Ele estava enfurecido de escutar essa história quase todos os dias, parecia que a obrigação de estar com ele e fazer o papel de esposa era uma carga muito pesada. Estava cansado disso, a queria por livre e espontânea vontade, mas parecia que não era isso que acontecia da maneira como ela relembrava disso.  
- "Ela vai me deixar maluco..."

O expediente se encerrava, quase todos já tinham ido embora, Shaoran olhou para a garagem e o carro dela ainda estava lá. Ligou para Fujitaka e avisou que mandaria Wei, seu mordomo, ir até lá para cuidar do Seiji enquanto ele e Sakura não fossem buscá-lo. Deu ordens a Wei que se caso Sakura aparecesse, desse um jeito de mantê-la na mansão e entrar em contato que ele iria para lá rapidamente.

– Vou falar com o Eriol, já volto. – disse Sakura.  
- Vou com você... – respondeu Tomoyo.  
- Não precisa, tem coisas para fazer, não é? Por favor, quero ficar sozinha um pouco...

Sakura foi caminhando, escutou pessoas murmurando próximo a sala de Shaoran que ficava no meio do caminho, continuou reto até chegar a sala de Eriol.

- Eriol... – disse timidamente Sakura.  
Eriol olhou para o rosto na porta, viu uma aura cinza em torno daquele ser sem vida.  
- O que houve?  
- Não estou muito bem... nunca pedi isso, mas, será que posso repor o dia de hoje no final de semana?  
- O que tem?  
- Problemas pessoais...  
- Acho que hoje todos estão com problemas pessoais... Seu marido também está com um nesse momento...  
Sakura levantou a cabeça, Eriol sabia de alguma coisa que ela não sabia e estava lhe dando a dica.  
- Que problema?  
- Não viu quanta gente passa ao lado da porta dele apenas para escutar o problema dele? É claro que não dá para escutar a voz do Li, mas, a mulher com certeza dá uns gritos bem sonoros...  
Sakura estremeceu ao escutar isso.  
- Eles já tiveram um relacionamento? – perguntou Sakura.  
- Já... – a voz vinha pelas costas de Sakura.  
- Meyer? – disse Sakura em um fiozinho de voz.  
- Quase nos casamos. – respondeu Amie. – Mas, ele pediu para que eu sumisse, porque fiquei grávida dele e não éramos casados. Isso seria uma vergonha muito grande para ele e sua família.  
Sakura sentou-se rapidamente na cadeira em frente à mesa de Eriol, que estava calmo e tranqüilo.  
- Conseguiu entrar em acordo? – perguntou Eriol tranqüilamente e sorrido como sempre.  
- Infelizmente não...  
- Então, foi um prazer conhecê-la.  
Sem entende direito o que ocorria, Sakura viu Amie sair graciosamente da sala, parecendo que nada havia acontecido. Eriol voltou aos seus papéis e emails. Sakura ficou com cara de boba.  
- Vai conversar com Shaoran agora... – sugeriu Eriol para uma Sakura perdida que saia da sala.

Sakura bate na porta e entra na sala, viu Shaoran sentado olhando para a parede.  
- Poderia me dar uns 5 minutos e depois voltar? – disse sem olhar para a porta.  
- É claro, chefe. – disse Sakura tristemente bem baixinho, que Shaoran não conseguiu nem ao menos escutar e fechou a porta novamente.  
Respirou fundo e... aquele perfume era Sakura. Foi ela que estava na porta naquele momento, e ele nem olhou para ver quem era de tão transtornada que estava.  
Saiu correndo em direção da sala dela.  
- Hideki! Cadê a Sakura? – perguntou meio desesperado.  
- Ela não apareceu aqui...  
Shaoran olhou pelas salas. Não encontrava-a em lugar nenhum. Desistiu da busca no prédio, ela teria ido a algum outro lugar, foi para a sua sala pegar as suas coisas e procurá-la na rua.  
Para a sua surpresa, ela estava esperando o seu retorno sentadinha.

Ela o fitou com muito carinho e muita tristeza.  
- Queria conversar... Sei que não é o lugar mais indicado, mas, preciso saber... Ela foi sua noiva? – disse com a voz bem baixinha.  
Shaoran fechou a porta, ajoelhou-se na frente dela e segurou suas mãos.  
- Sim, ela foi minha noiva.  
Sakura fechou os olhos, aquela era a mulher mais perfeita que ela já havia visto e era impossível alguém não perceber a presença dela em qualquer lugar que ela fosse.  
- Você terminou o noivado? A mandou sumir de sua vida?  
- Sim.  
Ela começou a chorar, Shaoran a tinha mandado sumir para esconder a gravidez... ela tinha passado por isso também, conhecia o medo e a incerteza desse processo, mas, ele simplesmente ignorou a noiva...  
- Ela estava grávida, não é?  
- Sim... – disse Shaoran vendo lágrimas correrem pelos olhos de Sakura. – Estávamos noivos, e descobri que ela me traia, quando fui cancelar o noivado, ela disse que estava grávida e que o filho era meu. Não poderia cancelar o noivado, iria precisar me casar com ela. É claro que fiquei com muito ódio por ter que me casar com uma mulher que me traia...  
Shaoran segurava as mãos de Sakura com mais força, a lembrança era dolorosa para ele.  
- Sabe que amor se transforma facilmente em ódio, não é? Eu a amava de verdade.  
Sakura escutou um suspiro longo dele, mas, suas lágrimas agora não paravam mais de cair. Estava com o coração ferido por escutar que ele dizer que amou de verdade aquela mulher.  
- Pois bem, esperei a criança se desenvolver um pouco mais e pedi que fosse feito teste de DNA antes da criança nascer. Tinha minhas dúvidas que aquele bebê não fosse meu. – após uma pausa prosseguiu. – Não era meu e também do amante que a peguei me traindo...  
Shaoran abraça a esposa. Parecia que doía no fundo do coração essa confissão.  
- Ela se casou com um homem muito rico e teve o bebê. O homem já era velho e faleceu não faz muito tempo. Mas, ele não deixou muito dinheiro para a esposa, acho que ele sabia da personalidade dela. Para ganhar dinheiro, ela quer publicar a bibliografia, e usar os nomes de pessoas para mais escândalos e assim ganhar mais dinheiro. É claro que ela queria que eu soubesse disso para tentar me chantagear. E foi ousada o suficiente para vir aqui e tentar fazer o livro sair debaixo do meu nariz.   
- Como tinha certeza assim que o filho não era seu? – perguntou Sakura, se arrependendo da pergunta pela feição do marido.  
- Não posso ter filhos tão facilmente assim... Mas, eu fico feliz por ter um filho como o Seiji, é mais do que eu poderia ter.  
Sakura ainda estava abatida.  
- Entende porque não gosto de falar da minha história?  
Ela acena um sim com a cabeça.  
- Depois dessa, digamos que perdi um pouco a fé... Ficamos juntos por uns 7 anos... Pensava que a conhecia e não acreditava no que os outros falavam dela, agora, digamos que estou escutando mais e vendo mais.  
Shaoran se levanta, Sakura segura a sua mão gentilmente.  
- Por que me escolheu para fazer o trato? Não me conhece o suficiente para saber se vou ou não te trair também...  
Shaoran percebeu a insegurança e que ela ainda não havia percebido os sentimentos dele.  
- Eu te conheço... – falou seriamente Shaoran olhando para os olhos dela. – Posso não conhecer toda a sua vida, mas, não duvido do seu caráter.  
- Me escolheu pelo meu caráter?  
- Lembra-se quando eu disse te amar? Eu não deixei de amá-la, sei que...  
Sakura calou Shaoran, colocando o dedo sobre os seus lábios, não queria estragar aquela declaração com fatos tristes.  
- Entendo porque mentiu... Não queria outra Amie na sua vida...  
Ele a abraçou mais forte, queria sentir o calor dela.  
- Eu te amo. – sussurrou Shaoran.  
Sakura o abraçou forte.  
- Não me ama? – pergunta Shaoran.  
- E-eu... Ainda não sei...  
Shaoran sorriu de maneira divertida. Era nítido que Sakura ficou com muito ciúmes e insegurança em saber que Amie foi sua noiva. De repente, ele mudou novamente de feição, ficou sério e soltou Sakura. Caminhou até a porta e a abre rapidamente.  
Eriol e Tomoyo desabam no chão.  
- Bonito, não? – brincou Shaoran ao ver como eles ficaram brancos.  
- Ho! Ho! Ho! Só estava passando... – riu Tomoyo com a mão na frente da boca.  
Sakura sorriu, mas tinha mais coisas para perguntar para Shaoran em casa.

O dia foi longo, eles contavam os minutos para irem para casa.  
Shaoran precisava resolver os serviços burocráticos e as contas que estavam pendentes na editora junto com Eriol.  
Sakura estava trabalhando em um livro sobre a matemática na vida das pessoas, e já estava ficando louca, ninguém tinha prática em fazer equações e outros detalhes que eram necessários para aquele trabalho e sobrou para ela... Essa era a última coisa que ela queria fazer naquele dia, mas ocuparia totalmente a sua mente no trabalho.

Shaoran apareceu na sala um pouco antes do final do expediente.  
- Será que o Fujitaka não poderia olhar o Seiji esta noite? – perguntou docemente.  
- Vou perguntar... – respondeu Sakura.  
Shaoran deu uma piscadinha para ela e saiu da sala. As meninas já foram em cima da chefinha com risadinhas e Sakura ficou vermelhinha.

Sakura ligou para Fujitaka e disse que queria conversar com Shaoran essa noite, e se ele poderia ficar com Seiji um pouco mais. Sem pestanejar, Fujitaka disse que ficaria com Seiji até o dia seguinte e que não haveria problemas.

Final do expediente, Shaoran passa da sala de Sakura.  
- Vamos? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

Ela deixou o carro na editora, foram embora no carro dele. O caminho foi silencioso, apenas troca de olhares carinhosos e sorrisos.  
Amie serviu para mostrar a Sakura o quanto ela temia perder Shaoran e como se sentia inferior a ele. Achou incrível ele ter sido traído por aquela mulher, que fez o que fez para que se casassem.

Ao entrarem na mansão, Sakura reparou o aroma de chá.  
- Wei está em casa. – disse Shaoran sorrindo.  
- Wei? – perguntou Sakura.  
- Sim, ele é meu mordomo. – disse Shaoran pensativo. – Mas, ele também cuidou de mim, como se fosse meu pai verdadeiro. Meu pai faleceu quando eu era um bebê.  
Sakura ia dizer algo, quando Wei apareceu.  
- Mestre Shaoran. Como está?  
- Estou bem, obrigado por ter vindo. – disse Shaoran sorridente e apertando a mão do senhor a sua frente. – Sakura este é Wei.  
- Muito prazer, Senhora. – disse o homem abaixando a cabeça.  
- O prazer é meu. – respondeu Sakura amavelmente. – E obrigada...  
- Pelo que Senhora?  
Shaoran também aguardou a resposta de Sakura, eles acabaram de se conhecer, Wei era muito atencioso e prestativo, mas ainda não tinha feito nada por ela.  
Sakura fitou Shaoran e depois sorriu para Wei.  
- Por ter educado e dado apenas bons exemplos ao meu marido. Hoje ele é um homem admirável.  
Shaoran ficou com um pouco envergonhado e o senhor apenas sorriu.  
- Não há de quê. Mas, isso já havia nascido com o mestre.  
Wei se retirou, Shaoran e Sakura foram para o quintal. Ele levou uma garrafa de vinho, sabia que aquela bebida fazia Sakura ficar mais... Desinibida.

- Sabe... – Foi dizendo Shaoran enquanto puxava a rolha. – Quando estava em Hong Kong, ouvia falar sempre de uma moça, que tinha começado como estagiária na empresa, e agora liderava uma equipe que fazia a diferença na editora em Tomoeda.  
Sakura sabia que ele falava dela e sorria ao escutar ele falar sobre essa "moça" em terceira pessoa, fingindo não conhecê-la.  
- Ela tinha fama de inteligente e muito dedicada. O salário dela não era mal, mas, sabíamos que poderiam oferecer salários maiores...  
- Até 3 vezes mais... – sorriu Sakura ao ver a cara de espanto de Shaoran.  
- 3 vezes mais??  
- Sim.  
- Puxa... Seu chefe é um explorador... – disse Shaoran com cara de indignado, lhe oferecendo um copo de vinho.  
- É... Vou pedir aumento para ele... – respondeu Sakura pegando o copo e bebendo um golinho. – Continue, por favor.  
- Então, algumas pessoas da administração geral ficaram incomodadas com o sucesso dessa garota. É claro que tendo Eriol me oferecendo ótimas referencias da moça, não pude duvidar dela e nem mesmo tirar os méritos. – fez uma breve pausa e tomou um gole de vinho. – Mandaram uma pessoa vir aqui para Tomoeda aprender as técnicas profissionais da moça. E me ofereci para vir.  
- Obrigada por ter confiado em mim.  
- Mas, não foi por isso que vim... Qualquer outra pessoa que tivesse vindo, teria ido embora sem poder dizer nada de negativo sobre você e o seu trabalho... – Shaoran olhou para o céu que começava a escurecer. – Tive um pressentimento... Era algo forte. Fiquei ansioso para te conhecer, acho que antes mesmo de te ver, eu já estava apaixonado.  
Sakura se assustou com aquela afirmação.  
- Você tem as características que procuro nas pessoas, e já sabia disso, pois Eriol me contava sobre você. Queria te conhecer pessoalmente e aquela era a chance, e algo me dizia que eu não ia me arrepender. Mas, eu queria que se apaixonasse por mim, pelo que sou, não pelo meu dinheiro.  
Sakura o fitou por um momento e sorriu. Era incrível o que ele havia confidenciado, ele poderia ter contado antes. Mas, agora queria apenas abraçá-lo e beijá-lo.  
Shaoran se aproximou para beijá-la, ela fechou os olhos.  
- Obrigado por me ensinar a confiar novamente... – disse antes de se perder nos carinhos da esposa.

Após 1 ano, a família Li estava ficando um pouco maior. Sakura estava radiante com a novidade, teria seu segundo filho, e seria de Shaoran. O milagre do amor estava gerando frutos, e mostrando a todos que eles estavam felizes e que qualquer barreira poderia ser superada usando a compreensão, o diálogo e a verdade.  
Houjou processou Sakura, tentou pegar a guarda de Seiji, mas Shaoran interveio, o que anulou completamente qualquer tipo de motivo que Houjou apresentou. Sakura, Shaoran e Seiji eram uma família completa, e Seiji além de ser uma figurinha carismática, tinha como Shaoran um verdadeiro pai, e assim como Shaoran o tinha como um filho legítimo.

Sakura estava sentada em um banco no quintal, observando Seiji brincar no balanço, e de vez em quando ele vinha correndo na direção dela, para ver se o irmãozinho se mexia.  
- Boa tarde... – sussurrou Shaoran ao chegar perto da esposa.  
Sakura sorriu em troca, Seiji gritou oi de longe, e continuou a brincar.  
- Como foi o seu dia? – perguntou Sakura.  
- Tranqüilo como sempre. E vocês?  
- Estamos bem.

Shaoran se senta, Sakura se aconchega nos braços dele.  
- Vamos ter tantas histórias para contar para este bebê...  
Shaoran sorri e olha para o céu, estava avermelhado, lindo.  
- Vamos sim...  
Shaoran olhou a barriga pequena de Sakura, e a tocou, naquele momento pela primeira vez, o bebê se mexeu...

****

**Side story – Seiji aprendendo coisas na escola.**  
(Nota: História verídica)

Seiji volta para casa, e vai correndo contar a Sakura uma novidade...  
- Mamãe!!!  
- Oi meu amorzinho...  
- O meu amigo, me disse uma coisa hoje...  
- O que ele disse?  
Seiji fez menção para Sakura se abaixar e cochichou:  
- Ele me disse que é feio mostrar o dedo do meio...  
Sakura se assusta, mas Seiji continua com aquela carinha doce e inocente, e continua:  
- Mas, sabe... Eu vou te contar um segredo... Ele tá errado...  
- Por que ele tá errado?  
Seiji olha indignado para a mãe.  
- _PORQUE NÃO TEMOS DEDO NO MEIO!!!_ - e dizendo isso abre a mãozinha e aponta para entre os dedos. – Não temos dedo aqui!!!!  
-.-'

Oi Pessoal! Como estão?  
Ufa... finalmente o último capítulo... ia escrever mais uns 2 ou 3 capítulos, mas achei que ia demorar demais e não saberia se conseguiria ou quando iria terminar. Esse na realidade não é o final e nem o desenrolar que eu queria para a fic... tinha bolado uma parte legal e bem engraçada da Sakura indo viajar e mergulhando no meio dos tubarões... Isso aconteceu comigo, estava submergindo e de repente apareceu uma cabeça de um bicho na minha frente, coisa de 3 metros de distância, dei aquele super grito: "DINOSSAURO!!" (lol) mas era uma tartaruga marinha que tinha mais de 100 anos, ela tinha uns 2 metros de comprimento (pelos meus cálculos... mas posso é claro estar muito errada), mas a largura da cabeça dela era monstruosa (acho que quase a largura de um monitor de 17"!!!!

Se tiver mais pérolas de Side Story do Seiji, vou postar.

Queria agradecer a todos os reviews, a todos que leram e acharam divertida a estória – e também pela paciência de vocês... Obrigada mesmo do fundinho do coração a MeRRy-aNNe, SAKURA-CHAN, Pety, Nanami Nakamura, Xianya, Iza-chan, Carol Higurashi Li, Júlia, Anaisa, Camila, Polly-chan, Marylinha, Rafinha Himura Li, doidinhakathy, Lan Ayath, Anna Martins, Ana e a Ayesha.

Como disse, tenho outra fic em andamento (na realidade 2, mas apenas uma está madura), espero que a leiam.

Até a próxima!

[]'s  
Miki


End file.
